Bad Blood Wars
by sozoushiyouXD
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is the only heir to the Midoriya family. Since her father runs a hospital, she's forced to take up medicine at an early age while learning to fight red eyed beasts for the reason her father also runs a vampire slaying organization. It was supposed to be another normal day till her friends that disappeared years ago shows up and starts stacking revelations. FemDeku!
1. Chapter 1

What is a typical rich girl? For a better word, an heiress? Jewelries, dresses, gourmet food, fame, money, a handsome fiancée... Almost everything a girl my age wishes is what I have. I am Midoriya Izuku, the only heir to the well known hospital in the country, Midoriya Medical Center. Your typical rich high school girl. My father, Midoriya Hisashi, a very distant yet strict in both with me and running the hospital. Honestly, when we face each other, it would only result in reprimanding, scolding, and shouting; all about what I should do and me not trying hard enough. My late mother was my only comfort as a toddler. Yes, outside I am a typical rich school girl hat has anything a girl could ever want... But Im also the girl who doesnt want what she has. Today is just another day of school. It's already 7:30, class starts in an hour, I just need to get my things packed from my desk and I'm off. I sighed as I stared at my notebooks. I've been studying for hours last night and only retired to my bed when the clock hit 3 am. I woke up at 6:30 so I'm not sure if I can manage to pay attention in class.

"Princess?"

A knock on the door interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Y-yes? You may come in by the way"

A brunette popped out of the large wooden doors from outside my room. Uraraka Ochako, my recently appointed attendant. She's been here at the mansion for just 2 months and yet I already feel comfortable with her. She tends to my needs properly, the age as me, and as my attendant, she goes to school with me, also as a student. Ochaco is very easy to talk to as she gives off a warm friendly aura, I see her presence as a form of relaxation.

"Are you ready? Cause the me and the car is!" She stepped inside with a giggle  
"I-Im sorry! I just need to get- uh, these ready." I shoved my notebooks inside my bag in a hurry. I can't be late even for just a second. If this reaches my father I-

"Princess you've been at it all night again?" I zipped my bag and carried it with my shoulders. I turned to Ochako who had a worried look on her face.  
"Ochako, you know I had to." I smiled as we made my way out of my room and headed outside where the car bound to take us to school awaits us.  
"Yeah... of course you do, but you're killing yourself this way. Your sorry excuse for a dad needs to tone it down."  
"Ochako!" I placed my palm on her mouth and looked around with a panic, and thank god no one was around.  
"Please be more careful with your words, I dont want you dragged out of this place in the middle of the night and find your dead body in some gross alley."

She removed my hand and grinned.

"I'm not that stupid princess, I know the rounds of the guards in this mansion, and I say that the hallway near the stairs is the closest place guarded. I plan on keeping my job." She winked with the last few words before dragging me with her. I smiled at her words. This is another thing I like anout her, she also hates my father, but the only difference is she's brave enough to bad mouth him. When we're inside my private quarters, there were times I'd tell her about my bad day that stemmed from my father. After hearing me out, she'd insult and curse my father with a shushed voice that made my stomach hurt from laughing. Everything that I couldn't say, she was there to voice it out. When we finally reached the car, Ochako opened the door for me, but before I could mutter a thank you, a butler asked for my attention.

"Excuse me milady, but there has been a few changes on your schedule today."

I looked at him and the person standing next to him, his arms crossed in his chest. my trainer Vlad King. This could only mean one thing...

"Izuku, from 6 in the evening till 10, we'll be having training. The seminar you were supposed to hold this night was canceled by your father and suggested we do not waste time."

I knew it...

"Yes, sir..." I bowed and made my way inside the car. Ochako followed after doing the same.

"I'm sorry princess... If only I could bare some of your burdens." She hushed.  
"I'm used to it, not to waorry."  
"That's scary... getting used to it."  
"Having a seminar led by me canceled and replaced with training means one thing."  
"They're..."

I sighed.

"A bunch is on the move again."

A bunch.  
I lied earlier. I am not your typical rich high school girl. To start off, as the only heir to a large, well known hospital, in an early age I've been studying medicine already. Cardiology to be exact. It is the main reason why I've been up all night. I was tasked to hold a seminar for college students studying cardiology and I was praparing for it all night long only to be canceled because of them. My attendance in highs chool is nothing but mere formalities. I have been home schooled till I was 12, but ever since I was introduced to my fiancee, I started going to school like a normal teenager. Although at the same time, professors come by at the mansion to teach me medicine. Another life twisting reason why I'm not like the others is I'm also the heir to an underground organization. A vampire slaying underground organization...

"Princess?"  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think of them?"  
"Them?"

Ochako sat back, eyes darted out the window. I checked the small window in the partition of the car. Closed. Good.

"The vampires huh..."

Ochako looked back at me with a small smile.

"Have you ever killed one princess?"

I was surprised for a moment.

"I haven't..."  
"Are you ready to kill one though?"  
"Ochako... About your first question..."  
"What you think about them?"  
"Yes... well, can I be perfectly honest with you?"

Ochako held both of her hands up.

"I got you princess." I giggled at that. It seems that she's the only reason for my smiles nowadays.  
"One day I'd have to face one... that's for sure." She looked at me inently.  
"But Ochako... I don't want to hurt anyone."

Her eyes noticeably widened by a fraction.

"During my trainings, I try to make myself seem weak as possible. So that no one from the organization would think of me as a tool. I can run the hospital just fine, but I can't do the same with the other half of my father's domain."  
"Princess, you don't want to kill vampires...?"  
"As much as possible I don't. I only agreed to my training for self defense, I'm the heiress so it's only natural for vampires to be after me."  
"But the organization, your dad..."  
"I have my fiancee to run father's organization along with his in the future, Ochako. Once we're married, our families vampire slayer orgs will fuse into one." I closed my eyes as I remembered him.  
"So everything's fine for now then!" She cheered.  
"And by that, I mean you won't get to kill vampires and run the org, you're against that right?" I smiled in understanding.  
"Yeah, I guess... But my fiancee is overseas right now, he's there for 3 more months till he gets back here in Japan. So if vampire attacks ever arises, it's possible that father would would subject me into combat."  
"But he sees you as weak, I don't think he would do such a thing." I sighed. I wish that was true, but my father already sees me as a tool.

We rode our way to school in a comfortable silence. As we neared our destination, Ochako asked again.

"Why is it that you don't want to kill vampires, princess? I mean, being a medical student and killing doesn't really go well together, is that it?"  
"... I'm looking for somone."  
"Someone..?"  
"Yes, I'd like to meet that someone again someday. He's the one who convinced me the opposite of my father's teachings. But then he suddenly disappeared years ago... and I have so much to ask him... and tell him." I looked outside  
the window, replaying my memories from years ago.  
"Is he a vampire?"  
"Haha... you can mistake him for one, but no, he's not." I giggled fondly as the image of the said person went through my head.

"Ah princess, we're here." Ochako reminded and opened the car for us. I followed her out to face the same scenario I experience every time I walk through the school. I hung my head low to avoid the piercing stares. I can hear whispers and greetings and tried to greet back. This is how my morning goes ever since I was in middle school and I can never get used to it. I don't like attention when I'm not asking for it. We reached our classroom and settled down our seats. A few people gathered around me and I quickly became uneasy.

"Good morning, princess! Have you heard the news?" A girl asked me with a loud voice as I tried remembering her name.  
"U-uhm. No, what is it?' I stammered  
"Now don't tell her that! You're ruining my chance!" I glanced at my other classmate, his name was... Mineta I think?

What? What chance?

"As if you'd have a chance with the princess." The girl bit back, I remember now, her name is Hagakure. I have trouble remembering my classmates since I always hung my head low, trying to avoid gazes as I seem to attract too much attention.  
"You take that back! Unlike you, the princess is kind!" Mineta shot back. I'd hate to interrupt now and tell them I have a fiancee already because that would attract more attention.  
"Well, enough about you. We're here to talk about the new transfer student."  
"Huh?"  
"We're having a new student, princess! A guy on top of that! isn't it exciting? I hope he's hot!' Hagakure squeeled. Again. I have a fiancee. My other classmates around me shared their excitement. Mostly girls. I triedcto blend in by smiling. I turned to Ochako who was seated across the room and gave her a look that screamed 'help me'. She stood up but the bell chimed in that signaled us to settle down. I sighed in relief as the crowdcaround me disperesed and our homeroom teacher came in. Sosaki sensei wasted no time bringing up the news.

"Good morning everyone. I know this isn't a surprise anymore but there will be an addition to this class."

The class cheered, I mean, the girls... mostly.

"You two, you may enter."  
"Two?' The class chorused

The front door opened to reveal a familiar red spikey hair. My eyes widened and my jaw fell into a small fraction, but what made me want to cry is the one who entered next. They stepped in front of the class next to sensei. My mind was completely blank but my body is aching to run up to them and hug them. I can hear squeals and cheers. The whole room was noisier than ever but nothing registered inside my mind. I can even hear my heart beat increasing. Wasn't it a few minutes ago that I told Ochako that I wanted to meet him? Well, he's here now, right in front of the class, a few steps away. But my body is frozen. I wanted this room to be empty, just the 3 of us. I have so much to ask and my heart can't contain the mixed emotions I'm feeling right now. There came the feeling of frustration.

"Introduce yourselves, please." Sosaki sensei's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, these are our names. I hope we can get along." Kiri said as he wrote both of their names.  
"Kirishima Eijiro, I'll be in your care." He followed and turned to the class with a grin to bow.

The whole class errupted once again, and slowly diverted to the guy next to him.

I locked my gaze on him as well. Am I dreaming? Am I still at my quarters, asleep and blissfully dreaming? If so, then god, please don't wake me up now.

"Kacchan..." I muttered silently. And as if he heard me, his eyes landed on me as well. I felt my heart stop and took in his full image, his pants sagged a little despite wearing a belt, he's wearing the usual uniform but the tie was left out and a few buttons on his shirt was undone. His form slouched and has both hands in his pockets. His hair was the same as the last time I last saw him; spikey and disheveled yet it never fails to enhance his charms. His lips bent into a frown, the exact opposite of Kiri. Finally as I stared into his eyes, my blood ran cold. He was glaring at me... Also the exact opposite of how he used to look at me years ago. I don't know why but I felt my heart crack. Those blood red eyes... The color I should hate yet came to love.

"Bakugou Katsuki..." He grumbled with a low voice and diverted his attention to the class. Why does it feel like something is wrong...? I feel like the two in front of me are complete strangers. I hung my head low with a frown, my hands clasped together on my lap. It can't be mistaken. Sure Kiri dyed his hair red, but I can never forget his face. The questions I want to ask them just increased.

"Both of you may take your seats at the back of the room." Sensei started. My seat is at the second row at the very left by the windows. I'm a little relieved that their seat was far from mine... but we were on the same column. Both moved to take their seats, and my heart stopped as I can see from my peripheral vision that Kiri is headed my way. 'Idiot, of course he's headed this way. We're in the same column.' I thought. I kept my face hidden still. I don't know how to face them now. My mind is about to explode and my heart can't contain these emotions, I don't know how to react if our sights aligned one more time.

"Deku chan?"

I was too busy with my own musings that I didn't notice the still figure beside me. My heart stopped but my body dared to look up at the owner of the voice. He placed a hand on my desk and leaned in by a fraction towards me.

"Hey, it is you! It's been years huh? We're definitely gonna catch up later 'kay?"

Like always, I'm blinded by Kiri's grin. He's always been like that, so pure and innocent. He ties me and Kacchan together back then. Setting that aside for now, I felt a wave of relief because of the way he interacted with me. It was like they never mysteriously disappeared without a word. But since it was like this already, I can't pass up the opportunity. I smiled, containing my genuine emotions and replied.

"Yes... Of course."  
"Later then!" he waved as he continued his way. Murmurs and whispers began flooding the whole class.

"They know each other?"  
"Did... The princess just... smile?"  
"This SO looks like the start of a shoujo manga!"  
"No way! The princess is for everybody!"  
"Maybe they went to the same middle school?"  
"Childhood friends sounds more romantic!"  
"Something's must be up! The princess doesn't smile like that!"

I ignored them and my eye went to find Kacchan and immediately regretted them. Before he took his seat, he paused to look at me one more time with a menacing glare. His eyes were dead and menacing, as if I'm a target that's meant to be killed. I looked away immediately. Why is Kacchan acting like that? I know that our last meeting did not end well but I think it's too petty to be holding a grudge against that. The Kacchan I see right now feels different... But maybe later he will explain everything... I hope. The class then continued the usual way. But I can't say the same when it comes to my mind, I'm tired, confused, and anxious. I want this class to be over already. I stared at my notebook for who knows how long until I heard my name being called by my math teacher. I instantly stood up. Oh god why, it seemed obvious that I was surprised now.

"Y-yes sir?" I stuttered! I'm losing my poise now. Wait, why am I so concerned with my actions now?

"Do you have the answer to this problem?" What problem? I mean- My eyes went straight to the board and searched for the unanswered math problem.

"Um..." I started out. "y equals ln of x, over 2x squared... is y prime equals 1 minus 2 ln of x, over 2x cube..." My voice came out flatly as I said that, an attempt to make myself look calm. I bothered to be careful with my actions too much that I seemed to have forgotten to act like I actually solved it minutes ago, when I actually just happened to come across this problem years ago and just remembered the answer.

"Oh my, sharp memory as always, Midoriya. Correct." I bowed my head and took my seat. I made a mistake because the class is back to praising me again. I don't deserve too much credit because I just happened to be lucky to face the problem that is etched into my brain because I got it wrong once, leading to my tutor to strike my palms with a wooden stick.I cried myself to sleep after that, I couldn't even move my hands. My classmates's attention on me only vanished when the bell started to ring. It's lunch time. When the teacher left the room, everyone scattered along. Would it be a good time to talk to Kiri and Kacchan right now? Should I tag Ochako  
along? I-

"Princess!" Ochaco called out as she aproached me.  
"Ochaco, umm..."  
"You need to talk to him right? Go ahead, I still need to run an errand for Sosaki sensei for a bit. Go with them first, I'll be back here after 10 minutes to set up  
our lunch." She didn't even missed a beat.  
"Oh, okay... I'll be back after a few minutes as well." I smiled.  
"'Kay then, catch you later, princess!" She ran off.  
"Princess, huh? Sound about right to me." Another voice came close to me to replace Ochaco's. I turned around to find Kiri, facing me with a toothy grin. I was hit with a wave of nostalgia, so much that my body moved on its own. I stood up my seat and wrapped my arms around him, my head buried on his chest.

"Woah, I missed you too Deku chan, haha." Kiri chuckled out and patted the crown of my head, his other arm circled around my waist. I felt my tears on the brink of falling.  
"Kiri I..." I mummbled againts his chest before tilting my head up to look at him.  
"Not here though." He smiled and placed a finger on his lips. I was slapped back to reality and pushed myself away from him, my face hot and red. There's still a few people left inside the room excluding us, some are squealing while the others are whispering. I need to get a grip over myself.  
"I-I'm sorry..." I muttered and hung my head low. He puffed out a chuckle and took my right hand.  
"It's fine. C'mon, I know where we can talk."  
"Where's Kacchan?" I eyed his seat but it was empty.  
"Beats me, lets go." Kiri dragged me out of the classroom. I'm pretty sure rumors are going to start now... I just hope it doesn't reach my father. Kiri, led me upstairs till we reached the rooftop of the school. I've never been here before, I never even knew students were allowed here.

"Is this place alright with you Deku chan?" Kiri asked and let go of my hand. He leaned onto the railings, looking at the distance as the wind brushed his hair.  
"Here is fine..." I leaned in as well, my eyes scanning the same distance.  
"I'm sorry Deku chan." Kiri started.  
"Sorry for what?" A bit confused.  
"For leaving without a word..." He was frowning now.  
"Can I ask why Kiri..?" I landed my gaze on his eyes now, searching for answers. He closed his eyes before turning to me.  
"Izuku... I know this isn't pretty manly... But I can't tell you that yet."  
"Why..? Kacchan seemed to have changed too..." I countered.  
"That...I-"  
"Just by seeing how he glares at me, I know he hates me now, Eijiro... It only fuels my curiosity. Why did you two dissapear 5 years ago? Why is Katsuki bloody angry with me, why can't you tell me? Kiri, I have so much more to ask." I pleaded, my body fully turned at his direction. His frown only deepened, shifting his gaze away from me to the school grounds.  
"Izuku... I still don't know..."  
"You... don't know what?" Now Im confused.  
"The truth yet. There is a twisted reason why we left... I- We couldnt accept it, so we're still trying to figure out if what happened was real..." My forlorn gaze sank down to the school grounds as well.  
"But... it had to do something with me... doesn't it? Kacchan... he's-"  
"Changed." Kiri butted in before I finished. I snapped my neck towards him again.  
"That's true, but..."  
"Izuku he's not the same Kacchan we used to play with years ago." Kiri looked back at me with pure sadness and continued.  
"That's why please... until we solve this, stay away from Katsuki. All of this revolves around him, that's why he's acting like that."  
"But Eijiro, we were friends! If something happened to him, how come he accepts you? What about me? If I talk to him, I could-" I felt to firm hands on my shoulder.  
"Izuku, no." He paused.  
"Leave this matter to us. Katsuki, he... he was ruined after what happened 5 years ago, that's why he left, I just happened to be there when it happened and managed to  
stick to him... That's why, Izuku.. Stay away from Katsuki Bakugou." My wide eyes spilled tears with my gaze connected to Eijiro.  
"I... wasn't there for him..." I looked down to my feet as Eijiro released my shoulders.  
"My friend... Kacchan was suffering but I'm not able to do anything." I sobbed.  
"It- It's... not-" I heard him swallow a lump in his throat.  
"-your fault, Deku chan."

I was about to retort but the metal creaking of the door opening took our attention. A blond hair jutted out before entering completely.

"Oh, there you two are! Hey princess, seems that Uraraka chan is looking for you, she's started preapring your lunch back at the room."

It's... Kaminari kun. We're quite close, as we share the same interests and in the same class. I immidiately wiped away my tears.

"How did you know we're here, Den- Kaminari?" Kiri asked  
"I didn't know, man. I just always come here to eat my lunch everyday." He lifted his bento, as he walked to our direction.  
"Oh, you two know each other?" I asked them curiously.  
"Well, Kaminari's seat is right in front of me, so it can't be helped." Kiri answered calmly with a smile.  
"The guy doesn't have an eraser so I lent him mine." Kaminari halted before us with crossed arms againts his chest.  
"Haha, Kiri you always make friends so fast." I Giggled out as they watched me walk towards the door.  
"Thank you Kiri. I may not get it for now, but I'll be patient. I'll be taking your advice." I turned back with a smile and grabbed the doorknob to help myself out.

At least Kiri is approachable. Maybe I can have myself updated on Kacchan through him. But before I go back to the room, I need to fix my appearance, my nose and eyes are still red after my drama with Kiri. Although the nearest functioning restroom is on the same floor of my classroom. Which means there will be a lot of people in the hallway to see me... Ahhh what to do, I shouldn't have cried that much! I don't want people asking me why I cried, so I have no choice. I took out my handkerchief from my pocket and unfolded it to the size of my face and kept it there. Well- running is not an option because that's not allowed in the hallways so I just need to cover up my face and hang my head low like always... Even if I look stupid... since this is my fault anyways. I guided myself down the stairs with my hand on the railings till I reached my floor, I speed walked to reach the restroom and I had to ignore a few greetings. When I stepped inside, no one was around, which made me sigh in relief. I folded back my hankie and placed it near the sink and washed my face. I checked myself in the mirror before muttering to myself.

"You can do this Deku." And slapped both of my cheeks to wake up my senses. I dried my face and headed out for my classroom.

"Princeeeeesssss." Ochaco called out as I enetered the room.  
"Ochaco, sorry I took so long." I took my seat and looked at the bento boxes laid out on my desk.  
"No, not at all. It just so happened that I finished Sosaki sensei's errands quickly." She took the seat in front of me.  
"Thanks for the food." I clapped my hands.  
"What were they anyway." I asked before eating.  
"Thanks for the food! I just delivered papers from another room to her." She answered before digging in as well.  
"I think it's for the cutural festival, I'm so excited!" She cheered with her mouth full. I swallowed before I giggled. I never minded her bad manners when it's just the two of us. When I'm just with Ochaco, I'm not an heiress. Just a friend. Although she wont stop calling me princess. We ate in comfortable silence after that. I guess we're both hungry. A few minutes before the bell rings, we finished our lunches. But before cleaning up, I reaced for my hankie inside my pocket only to realize that it was empty.

"Oh my..." I muttered and stood up abruptly.  
"What's up princess?" Ochaco asked with concern.  
"My handkerchief... It's not here. I must've left it in the restroom."  
"You can get it later, princess. It's 2 minutes till the bell rings. Sensei is on her way, and everyone is already inside." She suggested as she hurriedly packed our lunch. She has a point... But I feel uneasy, knowing my stuff is supposed to be with me but it's not, even more so that I know it's just near.

"Ochaco, I'm gonna get it. I'll be right back immediately." I bolted off. Careful not to actually run. I pray to god that I don't cross paths with my next teacher. I reached my destination and immediately pushed the door open, but unlike almost an hour ago, the restroom was occupied. In a strange way that broke my heart.

"Haha, Bakugou don't leave marks."

A flirty voice passed through my ears accompanied with an unsightly image through my head. A half naked girl sitting by the sink, her head thrown back in ecstasy. One of her hands digging through a familiar ash blond locks. The owner of the said locks didn't halt his actions. He continued kissing through the girls neck fervently, his hand on the back of her neck, the other on her chest. I don't know why but I wanted to cry, scream, and stop them. Why would I wanna stop them? Because it's wrong. Is it? Maybe they're together. Are they? They shouldn't be doing it in this kind of place. But who are you stop them? My mind became shambled. I took a shaky step back and that's when they noticed me. A small scream passed the girl's lips.

"W-what? Who- M-Midoriya sama?" She scrambled to cover herself. Kacchan slowly tore his attention away from her to look at me. He wasn't glaring this time but he still had that dead eyes towards me with indifferent, aloof manner.

"Oh... seems we have company." He voiced out with a foxy smug grin. Is he enjoying this? Why? I- Oh yeah... This isn't the same Kacchan I...

I retracted my hand from the door and turned away immidiately and headed back to my class. I believe my soul escaped out of my body because not only do I feel dead right now, but I also feel like a running zombie in the hallway. I reached the backdoor of our room and slid it open.

"Midoriya? For you to be late is quite odd. Where were you?" Oh no... My history teacher beat me here.  
"T-The restroom... Kayama sensei, Sorry I took so long." I answered in a meek manner.  
"Apology accepted, but please never repeat this action again. When the bell rings, everyone must be inside the room, seated. Now take your seat." She sighed out. I know she's disappointed because it's me after all... the so called perfect student. I should have just listened to Ochako. I trudged my way to my seat at the front when Kayama sensei noticed something.

"Who's the one seated there? At the very back row in the fourth column?" I froze.  
"Back here? It's Bakugou, Sensei." I heard Mineta answer. I hope they don't get the wrong idea.  
"Midoriya?" God why must you hate me now?  
"Y-Yes?" I looked at Kayama sensei shakily.  
"Have you seen your classmate out there?" I can feel my blood run cold. Should I tell her the truth? But it would be inappropriate to tell her here. But I'm not that good at telling lies. What should I tell her?  
"I-I-" Before I was able to continue, the back door reopened with a slam. Everyone looked back, a bit startled. Standing there was Kacchan, looking like a full fledge delinquent, glaring at the class.  
"And where were YOU, mister? Care to spare some of your manners?" Kayama sensei asked and glared back at Kacchan.  
"The restroom, what of it?" Kacchan bit back as he slammed the door closed and went to his seat.  
"The restroom. So both of you were from the restroom?" My head snapped back at sensei. I hope she's not thinking anything weird.  
"Duh? She even peeped on me." Kacchan said with a sarcastic chuckle.  
"I didn't peep on you!" I finally answered back. Kacchan only raised a brow at me as if what I said was a complete hoax. Then I remembered the scene back at the restroom and felt my heart race again.

"I mean, yes I saw you b-but I didn't peep on you!" Now the whole class is mumbling. Kacchan sighed before answering.  
"You never changed you fucking loser. Your shit ass hurried back to class first because I fucking caught you looking. Still a motherfucking liar, are we?" Kacchan's calm yet harsh voice resonated throughout the whole room as he declared in anger. His words tore through my heart. I'm a liar... Now that I look back on it, I'd never been fully honest with Kacchan... That's why I wanted to find him and tell him everything. I didn't answer and hung my head low as Kacchan continued to glare at me. His words were wrong and correct at the same time. But I was weakened with the word 'liar'.

"I... don't think the princess would do that." I heard hagakure mutter with a small voice but enough to be heard.  
"Isn't that kinda far-fetched?" The others followed. I wanted to speak up but part of me felt guilty because he brought back our past. I know that he's trying to turn tables to make me look bad but it seems that I lost my voice already.  
"Oh, please how many years have you fuckers known this bitch?" Kacchan started up again. I want to cry right here, right now.  
"Katsuki stop it." Kiri reprimand, all of his seriousness concentrated in his being. Katsuki gave him a quik side glance but went back to me immediately.  
"Shut up. You should know what kind of a lying fuck she is-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kayama sensei slammed both of her hands down her desk. I flinched at the hardness of her voice.

"Mr. Bakugo, I don't know who you think you are but your actions cannot be tolarated in this school. I asked a simple yes or no question, I did not demand for irrelevant talking." This is the first time that I was caught between an intense situation here at school. I would always stay out of trouble no matter what as I'm always scolded enough by my father. Kacchan on the other hand, only replied with a click of his tongue.  
"I will let you off for now with a warning as you seem to be new, but I will not tolerate this behavior the second time around. Both of you take your seats." And we did. I'm just glad that this is all over. If only I didn't cry that much, I wouldn't have to cover my face with my hankie... I wouldn't have left it back at the restroom. And if only I'd listened to Ochaco, I wouldn't have saw them, get late and get stuck in an embarassing situation. If I look back at all of it, it was all my fault. The afternoon continued normally after that. I was absent minded the whole time and I'm glad that I wan't called for a recitation this time. The bell rung at exactly 3:30, signaling the end of the day. I felt a rush of relief; end of classes mean I get to go to my favorite place. The light music club room. I am not part of their band or anything, but I'm a member because I write their songs. One of the things I love doing the most since I was a child. I packed up my things and got ready to leave the room.

"Hey princess! Let's leave together.' It's Ochaco. She doesn't have any clubs after classes but she does help at the library while she waits for me to finish my club  
activities.  
"Oh, sure." I smiled at her.  
"Deku chan! Or should I be calling you princess now too?" I looked at Kiri who was heading towards us.  
"N-No! I mean, Deku is fine... It's a special name." I held out my hands as if to stop him.  
"Uhhh, may I remind you that it's an insult that Bakubro named you?" I flinched as I remembered.  
"Yeah... But it's better than calling me princess, I'm not used to you saying it." Much more hearing it from Katsuki.  
"So you're Kirishima Eijiro huh? Milady's childhood friend? Or childhood sweetheart? That's what my seat mates have been saying." Ochaco joined in.  
"O-Ochaco! That's not-"  
"Just a childhood friend, haha. I mean, who wouldn't want Deku chan right? But she's more like a little sister to me." Kiri butted in before I could finish my  
stuttering.  
"It's nice to meet you though, Ochaco right?" Kiri continued and held out his hand, Ochaco smiled and took it.  
"Uraraka Ochaco, by the way, do you want to join a club or something? I can show you around." She offered.  
"Sounds nice, my bestfriend here alrady vanished anyway, so I guess I'm free." Kiri jutted out his thumb at Kacchan's empty seat. I frowned in remembrance of the after lunch scene. I hope I can talk to him one more time privately, maybe settle things down... But then again, Kiri told me to stay away from him. The three of us went out the room and walked our way together.

"Princess! Can I call you Deku chan too?" Ochaco asked all of a sudden.  
"I don't see why not. I don't even know why everyone's calling me princess too, when Midoriya or Izuku is fine." I wondered all of a sudden. When did that nickname start again?  
"Everyone was calling you princess, and I could see why, so I started calling you that too. I thought that if I call you Deku chan too, maybe I could get closer to you in another way. The name Deku feels more of an 'I can do it' type for me, so maybe I'd try calling you that too? Haha." She explained energetically, and it made me happy. There are many people around me but I'm only truely friends with a few.  
"Call me Deku, Ochaco." I respond.  
"Isn't that nice, now it has a good meaning too and I don't have to feel a little guilty anymore for calling you that too. Bakubro always calls you Deku back then so much that even I got used to calling you Deku too even without malice." I giggled at Kiri's sentiment.  
"I never minded it that much, it's from Kacchan after all." I sighed happily. I don't know why but Ochaco and Kiri shared a look with raised eyebrows.  
"Is that so. Anyway where are you headed, Deku chan? Got a club?" Kiri asked afterwards.

"Yes, actually."  
"P-Deku chan is in the light music club. She's awesome, they have a band." Ochaco continued.  
"T-Thanks, but I don't do anything that's all special."  
"Let me guess, You're the vocalist." Kiri pointed at me.  
"Eh...No. I don't go on performing with them. I just write their songs." I explained. Of course Kiri would think of that.  
"You're still writing songs? Awesome! You should sing again for us sometimes!"  
"You can also sing Prin- Deku chan?!" Oh yeah, Ochaco only knows that I write songs. I stopped singing in front of others years ago.  
"Uuuhhh, oh hey this is my stop." I halted when we passed the starirs.  
"Well, I'll be going up here. I'll be calling you, Ochaco. Bye Kiri!" I waved at them.  
"See ya Deku chan."

"I'll be waiting Deku chan!" They waved back. I hurried upstairs and turned right. At the fourth floor of the west school building, the floor before the roof; everyone calls it 'the abandoned level'. Pretty much everyone avoids and doesn't even want to go past this floor that's why the rooftop is empty for most of the time. This floor is home to many rumors and ghost stories. Though one of the rooms here is occupied by the light music club. All of the members are there almost everyday and we've never experienced or saw anything weird. This floor, especially the club room is a very special place for me. To almost everyone in this school, this floor is horrifying; but I see it as my sanctuary, whenever I'm out of ideas for songs, I walk around the whole floor alone, sometimes singing, my voice bouncing around the hallway. Singing and writing songs has been my hobby since I was little, I even wrote songs for Kacchan and Kiri back then. Singing to them even if they weren't listening sometimes. I stood in front of the club room, already hearing the members chatter from the other side. I knocked before entering.

"Good afternoon everyone." I smiled at them.  
"Oh, princess, c'mon in!" Ashido greeted. She's also in second year, well, all of us here are but she's in class C. She plays the keyboard.  
"Midoriya, good afternoon. It's surprising to see that you're not the first one to be here." It's Tokoyami Fumikage, also in class C, he plays the base. The black base he's practicing with right now is his and calls it dark shadow. It's his very own treasure. I stepped inisde and sheepishly answered.  
"Uhhh, well, I was talking a bit with my friends."  
"Oh you mean your childhood sweetheart, Kirishima." Jirou teased as she strumed her electric guitar. Of course she'd be on this too. We're in the same class.  
"Not you too Jirou... he's just a friend."  
"What's with the hug though?" Sero questioned with a teasing smile but not exactly looking at me as he's tuning his own electric guitar. Another one from my class.

"I just missed him, that's all. I would've done the same thing with Kacchan if he's not... so... angry... with me." My heart sank when I remembered Kacchan again. I sighed and sat down on a chair. I opened my bag to look for the songs I wrote for the band.  
"Nice going doofus." Jirou shot at Sero.  
"Why me? Your'e the one who started it!."  
"It's fine guys. Let's just put our attention to our performance at the upcoming festival. We're only down with just one more song and we're set to perform!" I cheered.  
"Hell yeah! Let's get practicing already!" Ashido shouted.  
"We can't" Tokoyami calmly added.  
"He's right. That walking powerbank isn't here yet." Jirou said flatly. I can never get why they call him a 'walking powerbank' or anything related to electricity.  
"Probably out there busy being dumb." Sero laughed, and the door suddenly slammed open.  
"I HEARD THAT!"

"You sure took your time, Kaminari." A low voice from Tokoyami followed. Kaminari is the drummer of our band. This is why I mentioned earlier that we're quite close.  
"Where've you been?" Jirou raised a brow at him. Kaminari went inside and immidiately grab his drum sticks as he sat in fron of his drum sets.  
"I saw Kirishima and Ochaco together in the hallways. Apparently, she offered him a tour around the school but the librarian called in and needed her to be at the library immidiately. She asked if I can go with Kirishima in her place but I've club too, so Kirishima decided to just go look for Bakugo. If he's still around, that is."

Kaminari pasued for a few seconds before scratching the back of his neck and averting his gaze from us.

"When Ochaco left though, we talked a bit... and yeah, that's it." He was about to hit the drums but I spoke up.  
"You're already pretty good friends with Kiri already, huh Kaminari Kun? You two are really close." I smiled at him. He looked like his breath was punched out of his gut when he heard my remark though.  
"Aaaaaawwwww how cute. Pikachu made a new friend." Sero suddenly teased.  
"And they're already so close, right princess?" Ashido faced me.  
"Uh huh, I'm so happy that my friend is friends with my other friend."  
"It's as if they're destined huh?" Jirou joined in.  
"What the hell, you guys! Not funny!" Kaminari screamed in frustration. I'm a bit confused here.  
"Uhm... What?"  
"Ughhh, never mind them princess. Can we just get to practice?" Kaminari is a bit red from embarassment.  
"Hahahaha! Okay then, places everyone! Hey princess! What'll it be?" Jirou changed the topic.  
"We'll start with the first song, 'Because you're my hero'. We still encounter errors by the last part, so let's just keep on playing it till we master it." I stood in front of them, holding the papers that contained the song's music sheets. They fumbled with their own instruments until they're ready; looking at me to start the signal.

"Ready? 5, 6, 7, 8." I pointed at Jirou who started playing her guitar and soon enough the whole room was filled with energetic music, along with Jirou's singing. This is my job at the club. To compose music and to hear out their play. Of course at first they offered me to play something so I could join their performance, even pushing me to sing so they could place me as the vocalist. But I turned them down. First reason is I can't play any of their instruments except for the keyboard. I don't want to rob Ashido off of her place. Second is that I cannot be seen performing because my father forbid me to. He knows that my dream is to become a singer and a song writer. But of course, the hospital isn't going to run itself when he retires. He was and is strongly opposed with me doing anything with music that he tore apart the songs I've written years ago when he caught me writing more of them. Which is also why he canceled my music lessons, but thankfully I had a long start with the piano.

He doesn't know that this is my club too. What he knows is that I'm in the judo club. Third reason is I stopped singing years ago - at least in anyone's presence. I only ever let out a melody in my voice whenever I'm alone. That is why even Ochako never heard me sing. I do not have the same confidence in my voice anymore as I had when I sang to Kacchan and Kiri years ago. The practice went on for 3 hours with 10 minutes of breaks. They were tired after the practice but happy because they were able to finally master all of the songs.

"We're gonna rock the cultural festival guys!" Kaminari cheered with his fist up.  
"Waaah! This is gonna be great! Our first step to fame!" Ashido said dreamily.  
"Only us, Midoriya is already famous." Tokoyami said flatly as he tucked away his base.  
"I don't even want it, haha. I just want to write songs for you guys. Hearing my lyrics come alive makes me so happy, I should be thanking all of you."  
"You're gonna make us cry princess, but anyway, we'd like to thank you too. There's still one more song you need to finish right?" Jirou winked at me.  
"Yes! And don't worry about this one. It's a soft, slow, hearty song, no need for hardcore practices. I'm going to finish it here today, it just needs a bit more work  
and it's done. You guys can go home."  
"And leave you here? C'mon princess." Sero countered.  
"Ochaco is waiting for me, don't worry. I also need to concentrate to finish this." I smiled back at them.  
"A-Are you sure though? Won't you be scared?" Kaminari's voice is laced with concern. 'You should see my Father Kaminari kun...' I wanted to reply.  
"Nope. I'm good." I replied and they grabbed their bags.  
"Well, see you tomorrow then, kay? You be careful." Jirou warned.  
"Midoriya, take care on your way out."  
"Bye princess! Love you!"  
"Thanks for today princess."  
"Hey! Call us if you need anything kay?" They all waved good bye as they went out.

"Thank you, I will. Good bye!." I waved back and the door closed, leaving me and my favorite work alone. I've been working on our last song called 'Departures'. Unlike the other songs I made for the band, this one is a sad heart felt song. It also needs to be sung on a soft voice so Jirou can take a break from using her voice too much. This is my favorite song so far because I wrote it with my feelings for Kacchan. I'm almost done with it but ironically, one of the missing parts is the first verse. I just can't seem to know what to say first. I need to put an impact on the audience from the first line. The chorus is about how I felt about Kacchan years ago up till now and recalled our memories on the second verse then the second chorus having the same structure as the first. But then again, Kacchan is here right now, maybe I should add about what I feel towards him at present time...? I sighed.

"I guess the first verse can wait. I think I should continue on the last part..." I talked to myself. "How do I feel about him now..? Certainly it's heart breaking, but... I wanted to ask him if he knew that 5 years ago would be the last time we'd meet each other... Okay, maybe that would work." I wrote down on the music sheet immediately.  
"Well.. that made a wonderful bridge. Then for the last Chorus, same point with the first two but it needs more feelings now..." I continued squeezing out my brain. But what words would make impact though?

"How I feel about him..." Should I say I love you? No! No! That's too much! It's like I'm practically confessing to him, no way! After all... he hates me now. But wait. I won't be the one singing this...  
"Yeah, yeah correct, haha. This is for Jirou, not me, It's not like I'm gonna sing this in front of him and many people right...? Uhhh... hehe. Whatever, I'm gonna write it down." I feel like a lunatic. I finally finished the last part, now it's time to sing it with the melody.

"Did you know that we'll never be able to mee-" A knock suddenly interrupted my singing. Oh no... I hope whoever it is didn't hear my voice. I went to the door but didn't open it yet. Who could it be?  
"Who is it?" I asked out but I was greeted with silence. It couldn't be Ochaco as she waits for my call. And if it was a member, they would answer. I suddenly felt nervous but opened the door anyway. And my heart stopped when I did.

"K-Kacchan...?" I stuttered. He's looking at me dead in the eyes, not moving. I can feel an ominous aura around him.  
"Is there a-anything you need?" I asked politely but he only stepped forward, making me step backwards until he's inside our club room and shut the door lock.  
"Yeah." He finally answered, but his spikey blond hair is now covering his eyes. Why do I feel like I won't like the answer.  
"I need you to die." He looked at me again but this time... He's grinning... and his eyes are glowing red.  
"Katsuki..?" It happened im a flash. Kacchan swung his right arm in front of me, I managed to dodge backwards but in slow motion, I saw that he tried to attack me with a dagger.

"What are you-?!" I had no time to finish my sentence because he threw his dagger towards me. I have no choice but to deflect it... I quickly reached under my skirt to grab my own dagger and swing it forward and deflected the dagger that went back to him. He caught it gracefully and smirked.

"So you have weapons with you... Haha. This is great. Let's see who's better, the loser gets to die!" He lunged forward again with his right hand, I caught it using my left and tried to grab the back of his neck but he was faster. He knew what I was gonna do so he stood his ground. I wasn't able to push his body forward so he caught both of my arms, flipped me and the next thing made me feel pain all over my back. He slammed me to the ground. I cried out and he didn't let go of my arm, but instead he went on top of me to pin me down.

"Kacchan, I don't understand! Stop this!" I hissed. He let out an evil chuckle before answering.  
"I've waited so long for this moment, why would I stop?" I studied his face and realize that Kacchan was devoid of anything like himself back when we were kids. Most especially his eyes... His glowing red eyes, which meant he's...  
"You're a vampire..." I sobbed out.  
"Good guess, genius. As if you never knew that."  
"I never kne- AH!" His hands suddenly felt extremely hot on my wrists. So much that it's smoking and burning through the sleeves of my uniform.  
"Not another word... Your life is going to end right here, right now. Now how should I kill you? I've waited five years for this moment, I should enjoy this." His tongue swiped againts his lips.  
"Kacchan please! Listen to me- I-I'm sorry that I never told you about my family! I never knew you were a vampire..." I cried out. His mood changed from enjoyment to pure anger. He neared his face againts mine and-  
"Of course you wouldn't tell me. What kind of a murderer introduces himself before the kill?" I can feel pain searing through my wrists as I screamed in pain. Tears glazed my eyes; not exactly falling, but my gaze is still on Katsuki.  
"Katsuki I didn't know! And I've never killed anyone in my entire life!" I still managed to scream out to him.  
"Liar. The same old bitch who told me she loved me before killing my parents." I... What...? I brought out my memories from the past and tried to remember ever killing Katsuki's parents. I've met them before many times before and I love them. I've wanted to see them again too but Katsuki said... they were... murdered. The tears I was trying to hold finally went down my cheeks.

"They were... killed?" The tears won't stop now. I was too busy mourning that I didn't even notice Katsuki went down my neck. He lapped is tongue at the junction of my neck and sucked on in afterwards before he whispered.

"You killed them." The pain I was feeling went up 10 times more as I felt his fangs pierce through my skin and bury down at my flesh. I tried screaming again but nothing came out of my mouth. I laid there helpless. Pinned down by Katsuki as he sucked out my blood. The information that I just received was enough to make me forget all the combat training I went through. He's trying to kill me by sucking the blood out of me dry but I felt like I couldn't care less. Katsuki is a vampire, Mitsuki san and Masaru san was murdered, and Katsuki is saying that I killed them..? I wanted to tell him he's wrong... I'd never do such a thing. I need to get him to believe me but I don't know how and it seems that it's too late...

"Katsuki..." My vision is getting fuzzy and my head is starting to feel heavy. Is this what Eijiro said by finding out the truth...? The truth if I really did kill  
Katsuki's parents? If Eijiro is having second thoughts, then... Maybe it's not too late after all...

"Katsuki!" I mustered my remaining strength on my legs and pushed Katsuki on my right to roll him down and switch places with him. It became easier this time as he seems to be too occupied feeding on my blood. His fangs' torn away from me and it was my turn to pin him down. I need to hurry this up because I feel like collapsing anytime.

"Kacchan... Listen. I never killed Mitsuki san nor Masaru san... I didn't know you were a vampire. All I know is that you and Kiri vanished at the end of the summer... You never came back to our secret hideout, I went to your house but no one was there as if you moved out. I... never told you about my father running a vampire slaying organization because I thought you'd hate me... You were so fond of vampires back then and I never knew you were one. That's why I never felt the need to tell you anytime soon..." I looked at Katsuki desperately but his eyes were hidden once again behind his ash blond hair.

"Don't you dare call me by that name again..." His red eyes flashed.  
"Just die, you fucking bitch!" What surprised me was the explosions that emitted from his hands. So this is his quirk... It doesn't seem like hes going to listen to me so I released him and quickly leapt back. This isn't the first time I've faought a vampire. Coach Vlad is a vampire and he often uses his quirk on me. But this time, I'm not allowed to feign weakness. Kacchan is really trying to kill me... I don't want to fight him, it will only encourage him to believe that I truelly did kill his parents. I need to defend myself while I escape. I can't hurt him. He sheathed back his knife as he got up.

"Okay then, enough playing around. Time to get serious." He held out his palm, this time the explosions were much more intense than last time.  
"Tell me more of your bullshit before you die, fucker. Let me guess, you're a vampire too aren't ya?"  
"Kacchan that's not-" He lunged forward with his right hand emitting explosions.  
"I said I don't want to hear that fucking name from you!" I manage to deflect his right hand but his left hand swiped up from below and let out an explosion that tore my uniform on my stomach. It hurt like hell but out of reflex I gave him a high kick and strike his chin. He took a few steps back and let out a chuckle. He spat out his blood and looked at me with excitement.

"See? You can fight back. Show me... the you 5 years ago when you murdered them." I didn't have an option. I can't keep on deflecting his attacks because he has a quirk. But now he feels more than welcome to attack me. Now I really need to fight him then escape. I positioned into my usual fighting stance and it made him grin like a mad person. For the nth time, he ran towards me. I ducked to strike him a chop in his stomach with my right hand but he grabbed my wrist. I hissed in pain because of the burns he gave me.

I gave him a round house kick using my left but he also caught it and flipped me one more time to slam me to the ground. This time I negated my fall by catching my weight with my left hand. When he managed to let go of my right hand, I did the same as the left with it and cartwheeled myself away from him. I stumbled back a little and felt my back hit the door. The door! I quickly unlocked it and as soon as I slid it open, I dashed out as if my life depended on it because it did. I ran in the hallway and thought of a way to leave the school grounds and head somewhere public. Should I jump out the window or use the stairs?

First problem is I'm on the fourth floor and at the west building where there are no trees to break my fall. Second, if I use the stairs he's for sure to catch up with me because I can hear him using his explosions to propel himself forward. I was about to turn to the stairs when Kacchan finally caught up with me. He pounced on me and once again pinned me to the ground, only this time he has my neck on his right hand and his other pinning both of my wrists at the top of my head.

"Finally... One last blast and it's just your shitty dad and your stupid fiancee we need to take care of." He's also gonna kill Shou...? In felt my tears flood down my cheeks ones again. I took in Kacchan's image as this may be the last time I'm seeing him once again... And I'm glad it's him that I'll get to see in my final moments. Sweat dribbled down his forehead. The orange sunlight hitting his hair making it glow seemingly; his eyes we're also glowing red, looking at my eyes with pure seriousness.

"Every fucking last one of them wants to spare you..." Them? Who's... Them?  
"But I know better Izuku... It was MY parents that you killed, and MY life that you ruined!" I can only sob out in pain as he tightened his hold on my neck.  
"Any last words before I burst your neck?" Kacchan wasn't smiling nor grinning. I can only see seriousness in him right now... Which meant this really is how I'd die. I mustered up my remaining strength to speak; the loss of blood finally kicking in making my head spin and see dark spots.  
"Katsuki Bakugou..." I smiled up at him genuinely.  
"I love you..."

I was prepared for what's coming but I didn't expect Kacchan to scream.

"You're always like this! Saying bullshit that would haunt me down my dreams! Why does it have to be you?! It's always only you that makes me drive insane! Stop fucking playing with me! Love? You? Love me?! Fucking stop it Izuku, I can't take it anymore! Don't make me regret this!"

He let go of my wrists to join his other hand on my neck. He tightened his hold as I tried to pry his hands off. But what took me with surprise is to see him crying... Even if I was starting to lose my breath, I reached out to his face to wipe his tears away. Right now I understand why he's like this. Someone mudered his parents and used me to hurt him emotionally, which he endured for five long years. I know he's not going to believe me anytime soon but I wish I had more time to prove myself to him. Kacchans grip suddenly loosened around my neck. I felt confused and a bit cautious because he started leaning down on my face. I closed my eyes and braced my self but-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Put your back into it Izuku!"  
"Yes sir!"

Coach Vlad sent me another punch which I blocked. I tried not to hiss in pain as his fists landed on my burn injury. I crouched down to land a hit on his stomach. Thankfully I was fast enough this time to actually land a hit on him. Coach Vlad stumbled backwards with a small cough.

"Good hit, after all this time."  
"Sorry coach..."  
"What happened to you today? Not only did you come home late but you also seem to be distracted."

I bowed my head with a frown. I pulled the sleeves of my training suit further as an attempt to cover the burn on my wrists. I can't let anyone know in the household what happened today, especially my father. I basically lost to a vampire after all. Such a disgrace for the future lady of the vampire slaying org, and the supposed to be future wife to the strongest vampire slayer in my generation. I don't know what to feel about my loss personally though, what matters is I should keep this from my father.

"T-The culture festival is coming... The judo club is out of ideas on what to do so we can stand out at the festival. So w-we did a little overtime on b-brain storming."  
"Is that so... You don't need to involve yourself into such a frivolous activity Izuku. Next time, go home as soon as possible, I doubt even your father would want you  
to attend the festival. You could've been training or studying the whole day instead of involving yourself into irrelevant things."

I can only nod in feign agreement. I would not want to miss the band's performance. I'm bad at lying but I have to do my best for this one.

"It's 12 am, you are free to go now." Coach Vlad turned to leave. I bowed before turning my heels myself, heading for my room. I pushed the large wooden doors to see Ochako sitting at the couch, reading a book. She turned her attention to me as soon as she heard my footsteps. "Deku chan! You're back! C'mon your clothes are rea-oof." I ran towards her and let my self crash into her with a hug. Right now I wanted to cry. Usually my fiancee would be the one to get me through this, but now that he's not here, Ochako is the best for me right now. I've never been this close with a girl, nor this fast either, so I think of her more like a sister already. "Ochako... I'm tired..." She huffed out and rubbed my back. "You mean tired tired, huh?" I nodded in response. I'm emotionally tired, not physically, Ochako can tell.

"I got you Deku chan. Now let's get you to bath, you stink. I pulled from the hug and pouted at her. "I do?" It made her laugh and dragged me to my bathroom. "Kidding, Deku chan. Your clothes is already by the sink. Make sure you dry your hair properly." I stopped on my tracks and held her hand tight. "Will you tell me after that?"I gave her an unsure look. Although forlornly, Ochako smiled at me. "In full details." She replied before shoving me inside my bathroom and shut the door, leaving me inside to do my stuff before Ochako reveals everything. I stripped off my training suit and chucked it in the laundry basket along with my other garments. Looking at my wrists, I unwrapped them from the gauze that Kiri and Ochako applied. My hands went to turn on the shower and warm water trickled down from above and slowly stung my burns With my eyes closed, I craned up my neck to wash my face. I still can't believe what happened today...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I felt Kacchans weight yanked off of me. I started coughing in fits when his hands were pried away from me. My upper body was scooped up with strong arms.

"Deku chan! Deku chan what- You hurt her?!" I opened my eyes to see Kiri above, shouting at Kacchan. Beside me was Ochako looking at me with worried eyes. "Who the fuck cares? It's for the greater good!" Kacchan snapped back. He's standing right in front of us with his palms emitting small explosions. "This isn't part of our agenda Katsuki! You know that!" Kiri stood up and carried me bridal style. What agenda is he talking about. "You beast! You burned her! Let's go Kirishima!" Ochako squeaked and ran past Katsuki. Kiri wasted no time following her down stairs. My head turned to look back at Kacchan. Hes just standing there glaring holes at the ground; eyes still glowing red. I stared at him with half lidded eyes until he vanished from my sight.

"We're gonna get you to the hospital Deku, just wa-"

"No!" I clenched my fists on Kiri's uniform to steal his attention. "I-I lost to Ka-Bakugou. My father... I can't" He stopped his heels along with Ochako. "S-She's right. She's gonna pay for large consequences when Midoriya Hisashi hears from this." Ochako observed my wrists. "This is a mild second degree burn. I think I can treat this. Kirishima, let's head for the clinic." They wasted no time running towards the clinic. Kiri carried me with ease and care, it made me feel sleepy. When we got to the clinic, the head nurse was still there. I've been here many times but never as a patient. "My, word! What ever happened to you at this late hour? Good thing I decided to stay longer." It's Shuzenji sensei. She's quite old but still dedicated to her work. "It's a relief you're still here sensei. We need to treat her wrists immediately." Ochako grabbed a water basin while Kiri laid me down onto the bed. "Take this medicine, honey. It'll ease the pain." Kiri helped me take the medicine and Ochako soaked my hand in cool water.

"Midoriya, honey, I cannot imagine how you managed to get yourself like this. Your wrists are burned, uniform torn apart AND you're pale." In Shusenji's last phrase, Ochako and Kiri's eyes met intentionally and slowly looked at me. At my neck specifically. "Dear! were you raped, tortured or something? I'm going to phone your guardian right-"

"Sensei no!" The three of us chorused. "And why ever not?" Sensei huffed out with her hands on her hips. Ochako and Kiri stuttered in giving out excuses but... "Shuzenji  
sensei, please. If my father gets a wind about this he's going to transfer me out..." Sensei only raised a brow. "Midoriya you would be better off to a safer place, you are an heiress. Please do remember that you're not an ordinary girl and it's normal for your parents to be protective of you." I shake my head vigorously. "I don't want to... I like it here. Sensei please, I'll be more careful." Sensei sighed out but finally relented. "I will let you off this time. But if anything ever happened to you again, you should really consider transferring out." She turned to get a gauze and an ointment. "Yes sensei..."

"Now, I have to get going. You three lock the door as you leave. And you two, use this on her burns and wrap it with a gauze." Kiri took the items from Shuzenji sensei and nodded. "Midoriya, take care and keep your word." She turned to leave the three of us alone.

"Deku chan! C-can we see your neck?" Kiri turned to me immediately after sensei vanished from our sights. I placed my fingers at the junction of my neck to feel my wounds. The blood had alrady stopped and dried off. Ochako and Kiri flocked near me and observed my neck. "Aaaggghhh. He just HAD to bite you too." Kiri threw back his head and burried his face in his palms. "Oh, Aizawa sensei's gonna hear from this! He deserves a beating!" Ochako gritted with the same frustration. I stared at them with confused eyes the entire time. "You two... Know about Kacchan?" I asked suspiciously. Both of them looked at each other and sighed. "There really is no use in hiding much longer." Ochako frowned. Kiri opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a ringing cellphone. I reached for my pocket to realize it was mine. Before I press the answer button, I got a small glance at the time; it was almost 7pm and now I'm nervous on answering.

"H-Hello?"

"IZUKU! PLANNING ON DITCHING YOUR TRAINING?!"

"C-Coach Vlad! I'm sorry! We had an o-overtime, I'll be going right now!"

I ended the call and tried to get up. "D-Deku chan? I know we have to hurry but you need to soak your burns for 10 more minutes!" Ochako stopped me. "I... We... I can't. But I'll at least put some ointment and gauze." Both of them fumbled to help me with my burns. Ochako lent me her school blazer. Mine was half burned along with my undershirt, Kiri took it with him saying it would be dangerous to bring it home with me. After locking the clinic, we ran straight to the car and bid Kiri farewell. Most of the way home was silent. I can't get Kacchan off my mind so I asked.

"Ochako... What do you need to tell me?"

She was frowning at me. "After your training... I promise. Just... not here."

Kiri, Ochako and Kacchan... Who are they really? I turned off the shower and stepped out to dry myself before putting on the night gown that Ochako picked out for me. "Ochako, I'm done..." I called out as I peered my head from the bathroom doors. I can see Ochako preparing the first aid kid for my burns. "C'mere Deku chan, you still need to take care of those burns. I swear to god I hope Bakugo dies a slow, painful death." She muttered the last part. I made a beeline to my couch where Ochako sat and joined her with the items in front of me which she prepared on the coffee table. "Okay first lets put some ointment before wrapping them up." I pulled the sleeves of my night gown upwards so she can do her work. I silently watched her as she carefully treated my burns. Ochako hid something big from me since we met. Now that I think about it, i don't really know Ochako that well at all. It was always me who's telling her about my past, stories and days. She would always lend an ear and a shoulder for me. I trust her so much... I don't want our relationship to go down like mine and Kacchan's. Her actions always felt genuine and it would hurt to know that she's feigning it to gain something from me.

"Umm... Deku chan?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ochako sheepishly voiced out.

"Y-yes?" Why did I stutter?

"This feels kind of awkward huh?"

"N-Not really uhm hehe, I-"

"You don't have to deny it Deku chan. Theres still something you don't know. It's a normal reaction..."

"Ochako..."

"Do you still trust me princess?" When she asked that, I was a bit surprised. I still do trust her, but... "I never doubted you Ochako. The question is, do you trust me?" She finished treating my burns after I asked; head bowed down when I suddenly heard small hiccups and gasps. I was about to ask her why she's crying but she suddenly lunged forward to hug me, her face buried on the upper side of my stomach. "I-I'm sorry Deku chan! I-we-we kept it from you!" I placed my hand at the crown of her head. "Ochako... Please tell me so this will never happen again." I felt a small nod before she loosened her hold around me before craning her head upwards to look at me. My emerald eyes widened as I met her once brown eyes that turned into ruby. Ochako is also a vampire...

"Does my father know this?" I asked as calmly as possible. She pulled away from me, her eyes still glowing read. "That's what I need to explain further..." I grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them. "I'm ready to listen even if takes all night." My determined face was suddenly washed away when I realized that I'm not sitting on the couch anymore.

"W-What is this?" My hand automatically flew to pull down my night gown. I'm floating! And I can't stop floating further away from the ground! "Oh my gosh! Deku chan sorry! Here!" Ochako reached up to pull me back down. I clung onto her arms as she closed her fingers together. "Release." My feet went back down immediately. I know this is her quirk but I can't stop myself from shaking, that shocked me more than I expected. "S-Sorry Deku chan... Hehe... Umm, my quirk you see, I'm able to manipulate gravity. I can make things float and cancel them too." My shaking stopped, and this time, I feel a little excited. "Wow... So cool! Can you do something else with it?" She scratched the back of her head, her face a little pink. "Well... I can make objects weightless, there are times when I use it on my clothes so it would feel lighter to make me run faster." I grabbed her hands and observed her fingers, they now have small pink dots on each of them.

"Waaah... So amazing... What a lovely yet useful quirk. You can use that to lift large heavy objects then cancel it on top of your opponent. And Oh! Oh! You can also help people by making debris float. Your quirk fits you so much Ochako! It's simple but it can do amazing things! I wanna try floating again! Woah you can even use it for fun! You know one time? My fiancee accidentally froze my face, I wa-"

"Woah there Deku chan, you're getting excited again." Ochako giggled. I gasped a little, realizing I let out my habit again. 'W-Was I muttering again? Sorry, it's just, it's not everyday I get to meet new vampires. They may be in the same race but their quirk makes them extra unique from one another.' I beamed at her.

"You really are amazing Deku chan."

"Huh?"

"Bakugo... He's really wrong for wanting to kill you."

"What do you mean by that?" Ochako closed her eyes and opened them to reveal the brown irises I'm familiar with. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my bed. "This is going to be quite a talk, let's get ourselves comfortable while we're at it. I'll be sleeping with you, is that okay?" My face lit up at that. "Our fourth sleepover? Okay!" I hopped on my bed along with her. "I told you Deku chan a sleepover is different, you go to another person's house and THEN sleep overnight." I pouted my face at that. "This is the closest thing to a sleep over for me, my father's is on me 24/7."

"Haah, your dad really sucks huh. Don't worry, once we're done with him, he'll be 6 feet underground."

"Huh..?"

"This is the starting point Deku chan... Our coven... Our target is to eliminate Midoriya Hisashi." She hushed. My eyes widened by a large fraction. "Deku chan, he's never been a good father to you hasn't he? We're actually here to help you get away from him. Do you feel anything against this?" Ochako asked with desperate eyes. I tried searching for strong feelings that are heavily connected to defending my father but... "O-Ochako... I don't think you guys should do this..." I clutched the comforter of my bed. She seemed taken aback by my answer.

"W-Why? Deku chan he's a horrible person, we've been investigating him for years an-"

"That's not it."

"W-What?"

"My father Ochako... You don't know how powerful he is... Not only that, he is in command of many strong vampires. He's gathered them not for peace, but to crush his enemies and kill random vampires outside the organization just so he could be feared by others. They... They've killed so many Ochako... I don't want you guys to get hurt..."

"Haaah, for a second there I thought you're defending him."

"H-Huh? Why would I? He's horrible... Even if I'm his daughter, I can admit that..."

"What do you want to do with him Deku chan..?"

"I... don't want to do anything with him... I just want to get away from him... But of course, that's impossible." I placed my forehead on my knees. "He's everywhere, he's too powerful. I'm not a vampire... I'm quirkless. There's no way out." I felt a poke at the crown of my head and looked up to see Ochako smiling. "What if I tell you there is? Would you grab that chance?" I stared at her, my lips apart in a fraction. "You're underestimating our coven, Deku chan. Kirishima's gonna be sad when he hears this." My ears perked up at the familiar name. "K-K-Kiri? Don't tell me..."

"Funny thing is the only change when he's in vampire mode, his eyes only glows haha! Lame right? Others with different eye colors get to have a cool dramatic entrance when the color of their eyes transitions into red. Then we have Kirishima and Bakugo whose eyes only glows as if they're in a triggered meme!" Ochako rolled around laughing. What's a triggered meme? "They only glow because they're already red?" Ochako wiped the tears on her eyes. "Yeah, most of the first generation vampires have natural born red eyes y'know?"

"Yeah... I do." I never thought of it before. First generation vampires are those who are born between two vampires, hence being a natural born vampire. The second generation are the ones who are turned into one by being bitten then immediately ingesting a vampires blood. Only a few in this world knows about vampires, almost everyone still considers them as a myth. There are also ordinary people whose eyes are naturally red, which is why it never crossed my mind that Kiri and Kacchan were vampires.

'You know... I never knew that they were vampires.''

"I believe you Deku chan, Kirishima does too, don't worry."

"I mean... back then... I thought that, if they were, then they would have... told me."

"Well... You can't blame them Deku chan, organizations were out there killing vampires even many years ago."

"Yeah. Centuries ago, the organization's only mission was to exterminate vampires that were wreaking havoc. But now... Like my dad, he just wants to be feared and experiment on them to make profit from the military government..."

"Our coven knows that far, he makes weapons out of vampires... That's why we need to take him down immediately."

"How big is your coven?" Now I'm curious. "Hmmm, well, not as big as your dad's organization, but surely we're powerful enough to be confident." Ochako grinned. "Oh yeah, I should tell you. Bakugo is the next leader of our coven."

"He... Is?" It's not surprising, Kacchan seems to be skilled in fighting and his quirk is powerful too. "Yeah, currently we have Aizawa sensei. He's quite eccentric but very capable." Ochako is telling me everything right here in my room, the Midoriya house hold, but I do wonder if father would be obsessive enough to install small voice recorders in my room. "Are you sure it's safe to tell all of this to me here?" Ochako snapped her fingers. "Your father installed a microchip in your bag, and 5 voice recorders in this room." I paled at that. But it's amazing how even they found that out. "Kaminari hacked them though."

"Who?"

"Kaminari?"

"He's... a part of all this too? He's a-"

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"Technically speaking, you're right. He's with us. He's our hacker. Buuut he's not a vampire." I raised my brow at that. "How come..?" Ochako shrugged. "He can't turn into one either. Jirou, Sero, Ashido, Tokoyami and Hagakure are vampires too though, and they're members of the coven." I grabbed the sides of my head with both of my hands. I never knew I was often surrounded by vampires more than I knew I am. And to top it off, I knew them since first year of high school. So they were watching me all this time? "What is the real goal of your coven Ochako? Why... would almost all of you wants to spare me? I'm... I'm the heir you know... The organization can still run as long as I'm alive. Aside from thinking that I killed his parents, I get why Bakugo wants to kill me. He's also the next leader after all, he's just doing his job." After spilling my thoughts, I felt a flick on my forehead. "That's why we're here right? To get to know you better, if you're a victim of Midoriya Hisashi's cruel hands."

"Ochako..."

"Remember my first month here? Somewhere around that time Midoriya asked for your presence in his office late in the evening. We were watching from somewhere at that time, with the help of Kaminari. Your dad found out that your weighted average went down by 2%, so you went flying across the room because of his kick. We were all wondering why you never thought of killing yourself with a dad like that. With further investigations, we decided... We're taking you with us."

I wanted to cry in remembrance of that time, I was so scared. It was also the first time I went crying on Ochako, but I never told her the reason why. Looking back why I never thought of taking my own life is because I still have a goal. And that is to meet Kacchan again. With my fiancee as constant support, I had a will to live. "I already told you, haha, I wanted to meet Bakugo. But now that I met him again... He doesn't want me anymore. And now I'm thinking... Now what? " Ochako smiled and held out her hand. "Join us Izuku. Get out of this cage."

I wasn't even thinking anything but my hand automatically reached out and grabbed Ochako's hand. I know that after this, despite what happened today, I'll be able to smile as I fall asleep.

Morning came in fast. I woke up with Ochako's body draped around my stomach. We ate breakfast together since my father left earlier than usual. Thankfully my schedule today is clear, no training nor residency program. It is quite a day off already and I'm planning on using it efficiently. Ochako made our way to school, the awkward tension disappeared and I feel like we're closer than ever. Giggling and sharing stories along the way. We continued our talk even as we walked our way to our classroom. No one interrupted us along the way but the stares were still there. This morning felt livelier than any mornings for the past few months.

"... and then Kaminari accidentally shocked himself! Haha!" I wanted to burst out laughing, Ochako's telling me why they're calling Kaminari a powerbank as we walked inside the classroom. "I heard my name." Kaminari smirked at us, sitting on his desk, drinking a can of coffee. It was still early, so there's only a few in the classroom. "You can hear us from there? You're practically at the other side of the room." He raged at Ochako's statement. "I can always hear it when you're making fun of me!" We placed our bags on our respective desks and made a beeline to Kaminari. "Good morning Kaminari Kun." He greeted back with a high five. "Top of the morning to 'ya princess." Ochako poked Kaminari's cheeks. "Good morning Mr. Powerbank."

"Stop calling me that! What was it you're talking about when you came here?"

"Why they were calling you powerbank and Pikachu."

"WHY?! THAT'S EMB- wait, what?"

"Oh yeah, you can walk to and from school with Kiri now Kaminari kun. Ochako told me, so you don't have to pretend anymore." I smiled at him with my pointer finger on my lips. Kaminari made a confused face before turning into a tomato. "W-W-W-Wait! Hold on a second! Why?! Is-Is she? Are you- How come-?" It looks like Kaminari's brain is short circuiting. "Yes. She knows." Ochako answered for me. "For real princess?" With my smile not faltering, I gave him a nod. Kaminari got off his desk and beamed at me. "Then you're with us now?" He must mean that if I'm a part of their coven now. "Uhh, I don't know? But you don't have to worry, I'm not going against your plans." He leaned back and pointed at Ochako. "You should call Aizawa sensei immediately, princess can help us big time." Ochako grinned. "I already sent him a message. He's been busy the past few days and told me not to call him till he gives the signal. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to hear this." I held out my hands in front of me. "U-Umm, I don't have to join you guys but I'll be happy to give you support and information, I'm not a... you know..." I glanced back to see the entirety of the room. More students trickled in so I have to watch my words. "And I don't think Bakugo's gonna like the idea."

"He needs to pull his head out of his ass."

"Deku chan, when Aizawa sensei approves of you, Bakugo can keep his rants to himself."

"Y-Yeah but... this is all new to me, and umm, to you guys, It's... Also this is all so new to me... Going against my father." I fidget, twirling my fingers together. "You don't have to be shy about it Deku chan."I blushed at that. It's true, I'm feeling all giddy and anxious because this could flip my whole life upside down. "I'm... not really scared when it comes to myself. I'm more worried for you guys." I heard Kaminari snicker. "Thanks for the concern princess, but we have a lot of tough guys here. Aside from our fairy god bomber, we have Eijirou too, damn you should see his quirk, it's awesome. Sometimes makes me jealous.' He sighed out and drank his coffee. It made me remember something again.

"You two are dating right?"

Kaminari spat out his drink and started coughing. We frantically patted his back but the coffee seems to be stuck in his throat.

"Denki?" I turned my head to see Kiri by the door. He immediately ran to us; panicking. He crouched down and tended to Kaminari, frantically patting is back but with a bit more force. "What happened?" Kiri asked in panic. "He choked on his drink." I worriedly replied. Kaminari calmed down a few seconds later, wiping his mouth with his sleeve but his face is red. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the nurse's office? The hospital? How are you feeling?" I never thought it was possible for someone to be as red as Kaminari's becoming. "I'm fine, that's too much! It's just this coffee." Kaminari defended. "It's just... Embarrassing." I wonder if he's talking about his relationship with Kiri or the scene he just made. Kiri let out a relieved smile. "Princess, she knows." Kiri perked up and turned to me. "Deku chan, how's your burns?" I held up both of my wrists. "Better." I smiled at them. "So I guess Uraraka chan filled you in about us?"

"Uh huh. I'm still not officially a part of you guys though. I don't even know if I'll join, but I'll support you guys."

"Then you really need to join." Jirou approached us with Sero and Hagakure. "We heard, princess. We really shouldn't have left you alone. Bakugo has been set on his goals for a long time now... We underestimated his motives. We're sorry princess." I panicked a little when Jirou, Kaminari and Sero bowed their heads in apology. "Y-You don't need to say that. I was the one who insisted to be left alone.' Sero spoke up next. "But you were hurt.' I smiled at them to try and lift up their moods. "Because I was too careless... I let down my guard just because it's Ka-Bakugo. Anyway, I appreciate the concerns."

"Well, even if we were just spying on you for almost two years now, we've formed genuine bonds along the way anyway. So of course we're concerned. As friends, hehe." Hagakure scratched her cheeks as she explained. I felt my heart swell and felt proud of myself for not doubting them. "Thank you..." The bell rang and the others went back to their seats. "Hey Kirishima, where's Bakugo." Ochako asked before we leave. Kiri made a frustrated face. "I. Don't. Know. Man! That guy never came back at the condo last night. I waited almost all night for him!." So they were staying at condo's and he didn't come home last night... "Have you tried contacting him?"

"For almost a thousand times, Deku chan. His phone just keeps ringing and ringing but he never answers."

"I see... I'm sure he's fine. It's Bakugo after all." Kiri sat on his chair and scratched his head. "I guess... But hey, let's all have lunch together, 'kay?" Now I'm excited for lunch. I think having lunch with a large group of friends is pretty awesome. "Sure!" I turned to head for my desk and Sosaki Sensei entered the room exactly a minute later. We greeted her good morning and started our homeroom.

"So... I know you're all excited. I just two weeks we'll be holding the open school cultural festival."

The class cheered. I realized that it's not only the band I should be looking forward to, but also the class' participation in the festival. I sure hope we'll do a cafe. I love going to cafe's to read, drink coffee's, frappe's and eat cakes. I usually go out alone for inner peace. The class then started sharing ideas on what to do at the festival. Some wanted to do a play, a cafe, and many more, the most odd one though was a 'unique rocks' gallery display from Sero. We'll try to find a unique or interesting looking rock from outside and bring it back here to be displayed at the festival. He said that so everyone can roam around the campus and participate at the same time in the festival. I giggled at his reason and so did the class. It really was a unique move and everyone can just relax in the festival. Every one was having fun throwing suggestions until the backdoor slammed open revealing Kacchan... He's late... Kiri said he didn't come back last night but his uniform seems to be in good shape. He must've been late for changing his clothes and probably shower. With his hands in his pockets, he walked to his seat, but stopped midway because of Sensei.

"Bakugo Katsuki! You're late! What have you been doing?"

"Fucked Bitches."

The whole class froze at his flat reply and I felt my heart drop down to my stomach. Sosaki sensei was at a loss for words. I think this is her first time handling a delinquent student. Kacchan was still staring at her with a bored look in his eyes as if saying 'speak up if you still wanna say something'.

"I heard what you did back at Kayama Sensei's history class. This is your second offense and it's not even a month till you decide to do vulgar acts again. I'll be calling your guardian and we'll have to TALK after school. Now sit down!" Kacchan just rolled his eyes and dumped his bag on the desk before sitting. The class went back to suggesting and tried to get the mood back up, but it wasn't the same anymore, not knowing how to deal with Kacchan. Homeroom ended with agreeing for the the whole class to do a play, and everyone slowly forgot about Kacchan's scene until lunch. When the bell rang, everyone scattered as soon as the teacher left. I got up to make my way to Kiri's desk but when I saw him talking to Kacchan I felt like breaking my legs to stop me on my tracks. So instead I made a turn and stopped on Kaminari's desk.

"Kaminari kun, would you mind if we join you at the rooftop?" He grinned as he took out his wallet. "Sure thing, but first I'll have to-"

"I am nOT JOINING YOUR PETTY LITTLE PICNIC!" Kacchan's voice resonated throughout the whole room. He marched out of the room and slammed the door shut. Of course he's not going to join in because of me. "Woooh, is it that time of the month?" Kaminari joked as he looked back at the dejected Kiri who's still comically staring at the slammed door. "Oh well sucks to be him, let's go." Half of the group went down stairs to buy some food while we, the other half, waited at the rooftop. We also called in Ashido and Tokoyami from the other class to join us and started eating when the group arrived at the rooftop. "This is so nice, this is the first time I'm eating with a bunch of friends."

"Really? Rich girls have it rough huh?" Hagakure stated. "I guess? I mean, I only ever ate with my father, Ochako and my fiancee. In times where I'm eating with a large group, it would be with people I'm not close with." Kaminari laughed. 'Well, that's gonna change from now on, even more so after you join the coven." Which reminds me... "Can I ask about your quirks?" Everyone looked up at me from their lunch. Kiri suddenly stood up and- "Me first!" His eyes glowed red and bumped his fists together and activated his quirk. Kiri's body suddenly changed from skin to hard figures. I stared at his arms in awe. "My quirk is hardening. When I activate it, part of my body hardens see? I can also do it with my hair." I stood up and crossed our circle to reach Kiri. I grabbed his hand that hardened and observed it. "It really is hard! An-" There was a sudden noise of choking and it was from Sero. "Gross thinking dude!" Kaminari reprimanded. "... And sharp. How hard is this anyway." I knocked on Kiri's hand. "That depends on my stamina, I'm in good shape right now so it's really hard!." This time Sero laughed out loud. Jirou leaned away from him. "Who are you? Mineta?" I grabbed my pocket knife and showed it to Kiri. "May I try?" The other's were surprised at the item I was holding. "Bring it!" Kiri determinedly shouted. I quickly jabbed my knife into Kiri's hand but the blade broke into half.

"This is so cool..." I stared at my now broken knife. "I'll show you quirk next, princess." I looked at Hagakure who's smiling between Sero and Tokoyami. Her eyes turned red before she grinned and... her body disappeared... Her uniform can still be seen with her body figure so I think she just went invisible..? "H-Hagakure! You can actually enter the mansion with us!" The group chuckled. "Deku chan she's been inside the mansion many times, spying and gathering information." Kiri explained. I felt a sweat down my forehead, of course she's done that. I went back to where I sat and asked Ashido. "How about you Ashido?"

"Oh, my quirk? You know mine, Sero's, Tokoyami's, and Jirou's are a bit different. We have mutation quirks."

"Mutation quriks...Can I see?"

"We change appearances, don't freak out okay?" I nodded as their eyes turned red. I know Ashido warned me not not to freak out but when I saw her skin and hair transition into pink I felt like my breath hitched. She also grew small horns, her irises were still red but the rest of her eyes were black. "I've heard of mutation quirks before but this is is the first time I've seen one up close. But there's more to this quirk right?" Ashido placed her palms to the ground behind her. "Yeah, my skin turned pink because I can secrete corrosive liquid out of my body, see?" The ground beneath her palms corroded as she activated the said liquid. 'Ochako's right, your quirks are unique and power...ful?" I placed down my bento when Ashido started demonstrating her quirk but now a bird like shadow is starting to eat it. It must've noticed that I was staring at it because it turned to me and-

"This tastes good." I wanted to scream but I think my soul just left my body. "Dark shadow!" The bird think turned to the reprimanding voice which was Tokoyami... Whose head is now like a crow's... I don't know how I'm not having a heart attack right now. "Dark shadow? Isn't that the name of your base?" Tokoyami looked at me. "Indeed it is, I named it after this rascal that I call my quirk. He's another part of me, my head mutates into a crow's and Dark shadow comes out of me. He's helpful in combat but he's harder to control at night or in dark places." Dark shadow is attached to Tokoyami even if he moves away from him. "It's because you're weak. That you're not able to control me."

"Say that again and I'll point a flashlight to your face."

"Then how about Sero and Jirou?" Sero showed his elbows, they were now bigger and more round. "It's not really flashy like the others but I can eject cellophane tapes from my elbows for capture missions." Jirou spoke up next. "These jacks on my earlobes extend, I can plug them anywhere and channel my heartbeat into them, the vibrations can cause disaster though. I can also hear well through these things." I stared in awe as Jirou extended here jacks in front of me. "Your quirk suits your hobbies, Jirou." She blushed a little and scratched the back of her head. "I think so... Our quirks are connected to our family and ancestors. And my mom and dad is a musician." The luch went on mostly with me asking more about their quirks, I've also exchanged informations with them about my fighting style, everyone was having fun. We were already packing our lunch when I suddenly remembered about Kaminari who can't turn into a vampire. I was about to ask why but the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and everyone hurriedly packed up to run back to our rooms. Surprisingly, Kacchan was already there, his legs up the desk and earphones plugged to his ears. The afternoon classes went on like usual, except from time to time, I can't help but wonder why Kaminari can't be a vampire. A few hours later, the bell rang for the third time. Our last teacher packed her things but gave as an assignment before leaving to which everyone groaned. She also asked me to help her deliver the papers we passed to her desk at the teachers lounge after I'm finished with my stuffs. I was packing my things when-

"Deku chan!"

"Yes!"

Ochako slammed her hands on my desk which took me by surprise. "Aizawa sensei, he's here!" Ochako looked both determined and serious. "R-Really?" The others started flocking around my desk. "Remember Bakugo's fuck boy stunt at homeroom? He's here for that. Now's also the chance to introduce you to him. C'mon, C'mon!" She started packing my things herself in a hurry. The others was also excited that they almost dragged me out of the room. Narrowly making me forget about the papers that I need to deliver. I picked up the stack and followed everyone to the teacher's lounge. We reached the lounge which was on the first floor of the west building. Where Sosaki sensei is probably talking to Kacchan and sir Aizawa.

"You guys really think that we should wait here? Shouldn't we go to a... I don't know, a more private place?" Sero suggested. He's right. But then I remembered the papers I have on my arm. I need to go inside and deliver this to the teacher's table... I stepped up in front of the door and sighed out. "Deku chan? Oh yeah, you still need to deliver those. You want me to do them for you?" Ochako offered but I refused with a shake of my head. "I-I can do this, besides, I also wanna see a glimpse of sir Aizawa." And with that, I knocked three times before entering inside. I Immediately saw Sosaki sensei talking to someone next to Kacchan on her table. From my direction, Kacchan and the man who I presume that is Aizawa sensei, is turned against me, so their backs are facing me and they're facing Sosaki sensei as they talk. I need to get across them to get to the table where I need to drop this off. It won't really be a big deal if Kacchan wouldn't see me so I lifted the papers on the side of my face to block their view from me. I started crossing the room and when I finally reached Sosaki's desk midway, I can feel Kacchan's glare burning holes at the back of my head. I placed the papers on top of the teacher's table and sensei thanked me for it. I bowed my head and kept it that way so my long, curly hair is blocking my face and proceeded to walk back.

"So, what I'm saying is- OH Midoriya! Good timing, come here."... It didn't work, and now I felt like I ruined my life. I inwardly groaned and lifted my head to face Sosaki sensei. "Y-Yes?" I smiled awkwardly and neared them, trying to stay as far from Kacchan as possible because I can even hear him growling. "This is Midoriya Izuku. He started a quarrel with her during his first offense by telling lies and calling her names." I bowed my head in embarrassment, recalling the scene in my mind."I wasn't fucking lying." Kacchan grumbled. The man sitting beside him; long messy hair with dead sleepy eyes, sporting black clothing with a strange white scarf, grabbed Kacchan's top cranium and forced his head down. "Language." Sir Aizawa reprimanded with a deep voice. "Get it together, this is the reason why we're stuck here." Kacchan only growled in response. Sosaki sensei turned to me. "Midoriya, would you like to have a word about this?" I tensed because I don't know what to say and Kacchan keeps glaring at me. I cleared my mind before answering... I just want this awkward situation to end. "It's... alright, sensei. At that time the bell already rang and I still decided to go to the bathroom. I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice I pushed the door to the male's comfort room. That's what Bakugo san has been talking about. It was really, m-my fault." I bowed my head in apology. A few moments of silence went by when Sosaki sensei decided to break it.

"Are you telling the truth Midoriya?"

"Yes."

"Lift up your face Midoriya. In that case, your offense is now a little lighter. But I will not tolerate such language nor behavior ever again. This could lead to your suspension or expulsion."

"I'll keep a better eye on him. I've been on business trips these past few days so this kid's gone cocky again. I'll be the one apologizing for his actions." Sir Aizawa bowed his head along with Kacchan's. "I'm glad we're able to talk this out Mr. Aizawa. I've seen Bakugo's apprehension test and I'm quite amazed, so it would be a great let down to waste such knowledge with a foul attitude. I do believe that Bakugo will grow out of this, and I will help you with this as his second parent. It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Aizawa."

Sosaki held out her hand as Kacchan and Sir Aizawa straightened their body. I thought this couldn't get any more awkward than it is but Sir Aizawa just stared blankly at sensei's hand. I took a glance at Sosaki sensei and her brows are raised too. A few more seconds went by and- "Just shake the damn hand, old man, she doesn't have scabies!" Sir Aizawa seemed to snapped out of his own world and sighed as he took sensei's hands. "It's a pleasure meeting you too. We'll be on our way now." And with that, the two men left the lounge, leaving me and Sosaki sensei. "Midoriya." She suddenly called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm... ugly?"

My breath hitched. That was a surprising question. Sosaki sensei isn't close to anything hideous. In fact she has a baby face with big brown eyes. Even with her hair short, she still looks charming. "Coming from an honest opinion, sensei, no you're not."

"T-Then how come I never had any suitors? At this age, I'm still single and even Mr. Aizawa can't bare to look at me the whole time we're talking..?"

"Uhm... Sir Aizawa looks like a socially awkward person, s-so I think that's why."

"I hope so... And also hope that you weren't lying earlier, Midoriya. It is wrong to cover up for someone's crime.' I smiled worriedly. "Y-Yes maam.' Sensei finally got out of her gloomy mood and smiled. "Good, you may go then." I bowed my head and turned to leave. When I got out, only Ochako, Kiri and Kaminari was there. "Where are the others?" Ochako grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stairs while Kiri and Kaminari followed. "They're all at the light music club room. Aizawa sensei is also there, we'll be holding a meeting about you." We reached the second floor and went up to the third without skipping a beat. "About me? I-Is Ka-Bakugo gonna be there?"

"He has no choice, princess. It's a meeting and Aizawa sensei is there." Kaminari huffed out. "Don't run, Denki. This is gonna be exciting." Kiri chuckled as we reached the fourth floor. I can hear laughter resonating throughout the right side of the floor. Ochako opened the door to the club room and everyone turned their attention to us. I suddenly felt shy and conscious so I took a step and hid behind Ochako. "Princess! C'mon in you guys! Hagakure cheered." The four of us went inside and the room suddenly became quiet. Sir Aizawa spoke up first to break it.

"So you're Lucky Princess, Midoriya Izuku, in the flesh." I tensed at the name. That's what the business partners of my father's been calling me. I stepped out behind Ochako to answer him properly. "Yes, sir." He hummed and pointed down my sides. "May I see your wrists Midoriya?" I was confused at first but then I remembered. I pulled up the sleeves of my blazer to reveal my bandaged wrists. "They're fine now though, Kiri and Ochako took care of it immediately." Sir Aizawa neared me and observed them up close. "Great, now we're responsible for this, huh Bakugo? What do you think we should do?" I slowly turned to Kacchan who's busy staring out the window. "I don't know know, prepare a funeral?"

"I guess... Specifically your funeral." Everyone but me, Sir Aizawa and Kacchan held out their laughter. "Fuck you, old man." Aizawa sighed. "Good grief, you even bit her." He said while assessing the bite wound Kacchan gave me. 'Anyway, did you tell her everything, Uraraka?" Ochako stepped up with confidence. "Yes sir." Sir Aizawa turned his attention back to me. "That makes it easy, considering I hate explaining. We have one goal, and that is to take down your dad and stop his monkey business, do you have anything to say about that?"

"I have nothing against your plans... I know my father is horrible... And after thinking about it... He needs to be stopped. I'll aid you, as long as it's for the good, I'll trust you and put my life on the line." I looked up at Sir Aizawa with a determined face. He smirked and grabbed the top of my head. " 'Atta girl." And with that, everyone cheered. Except for Kacchan who left and slammed the door shut. Everyone congratulated and welcomed me, it was very noisy but I couldn't care less. I'm so happy.

"Bad blood."

Sir Aizawa spoke out again. "Remember those words kid. It's our very own. Call me Aizawa sensei."

"Yes. I will, thank you."

Aizawa sensei left after that as he still needs to attend to his business. The band played music and Ochako bought food outside with Kiri. Everyone celebrated my new membership with festivity. Even right now, I felt like I just obtained a new family and I will never regret this. For the first time in a long time, I was able to laugh and smile with a bunch of people. At exactly 6 o clock, the party toned down and everyone agreed on cleaning up and going home. I offered taking out the trash because everyone insisted on not letting me clean up with them. I narrowly managed them that I can at least take out the trash and dump it on the bin in the third floor.

"Hey princess, I'll go with you."

Kaminari took the other trash bag on my hand. "I can manage just fine Kaminari kun." He opened the door and went out. "I'm still guilty for leaving you alone yesterday, so just let me do this, lets go." I went out and followed him. "Welcome to the coven again princess, we'll put our trusts on you." I smiled as we went down stairs. "I'll be in your care. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you this Kaminari kun. I'm sorry I hugged Kiri so suddenly yesterday... I just missed him so much and I never knew he has a boyfriend. It was just a friendly hug, I swear." We reached the third floor and Kaminari laughed. "You don't have to apologize for that princess, I know that. And ever since I was a kid too." I stopped on my tracks to ask him. "E-Eh? Since you were a... kid?" Kaminari found the bin and dumped the trash bag inside.

"Uraraka must've never told you this, but I knew you three since we were kids, mostly Eijiro though."

"Y-You knew us? But... Last year was the first time I met you, I was sure of it."

"True. Because I never actually met you and Bakugo. Eijiro would just visit me to my house from time to time and tell me stories about you two back then." Kaminari dusted his hands together and grabbed the trash bag I'm holding. "It would have been nice being your childhood friend, princess. But I can't leave my house back then, I'm not allowed to step outside." He winked at me and turned to back to the bin. I was at a loss for words. So that's why Kaminari acted familiar with me even last year. "There were times that Eijiro didn't show up at your secret hideout right? It was because he's with me." We climbed up the stairs once again in silence, but before we entered the room..."Why can't you leave your home?" Kaminari turned to me and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sick princess. I have a weak heart, and I don't have that much long."

I felt my heart stop and my hand sweat.

"That's why I can't be a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for today's hard work Milady."

"Same with you Dr. Iida."

Today's a Sunday. And like every Sunday, I spend the whole day completing my residency program, here at the Midoriya Medical Center. I just finished aiding Dr. Iida Tensei to an hours long heart surgery. A successful one at that. The surgical team dispersed after greeting each other a job well done, the patient was immediately taken to the recovery room. I glanced at the clock to find out that's it's already 7pm. I peeled off my surgical gloves and went to the sink to wash my hands. My mind wandered to Kaminari's condition. It has been as while since they're keeping up his condition as well as trying to find a heart donor. It has been almost two years but they never got any news to a compatible heart. It's strange...

"A penny for your thoughts, milady."

"D-Dr. Iida! What's wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you that, considering you've been washing your hands for a few good minutes now."

"I-I am? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!"

I turned off the faucet immediately and dried my hands. Dr. Iida laughed at my actions that caused redness on my face. "What's bothering you, milady?" I glanced back at Dr. Iida with a pout. "Please stop calling me that. I'm under your supervision, it's not appropriate for you to call me that, Doctor." He raised his hands to his sides. "Maybe, but it can't be helped. You're my future boss." I can only sigh at his reasoning. Dr. Iida Tensei is a full fledged doctor with the age of 30. I am currently under his supervision as I complete my general residency program. "That's true but right now- Nevermind, I have something to ask, doctor."

"Ask away."

"How long does it take to find a compatible heart for a patient?"

"How long? Well, the earliest I know is 1 month, but it's like a miracle because it usually takes 6 months or so to find a compatible heart to transplant."

"I see..."

I bowed my head, thinking. It really is strange, it shouldn't take that long to find a compatible heart, yet Kaminari has been waiting for 2 years. A human cannot become a vampire unless the body is completely healthy, else the vampire blood would destroy the body instead, and the person will die... I wonder if this is connected to his relationship with the coven. Maybe something or someone is keeping them from hiding a compatible heart. That could happen, right? Since Kaminari is in a coven, it's possible that they had made a few surviving enemies in their past missions. Fingers snapped in front of my face and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Uhm... Are you okay milady? Are you ill? Do you need another heart ASAP?" Dr. Iida frowned with a raised brow. "Yes. I mean, no. W-What I'm trying to say is I do need a heart. But for a friend. He's the one who needs it immediately, not me." I explained to him worriedly. "Whoa, okay. My bad. Of course, why would you need another heart when you already have Todotoki's huh?" Dr. Iida grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Doctor!" He's always like this. Most of the time laid back but also has a knack for teasing. Though that's a part of him that makes everyone he knows close and comfortable with him. He's easy to be with. "Hahahahaha! Okay though, if you need a heart, then I'd be happy to find you a compatible one for your friend. Just send me the blood and muscle sample information and we can find one here at the medical center." I stepped closer to him. "R-Really? You'd do that?"

"I don't see why not?"

I grinned before hugging his right arm.

"Thank you Doctor Iida! You're the best! I'll be paying though, no worries!"

"Eh? It's fine, if it's for my cutest junior." He ruffled my hair affectionately. But before anything else... I pulled away and explained further. "Doctor, can you keep this between the two of us? Can you make it that no one will know who's the heart for specifically?" Doctor Iida mirrored my seriousness on his face. "The depth of this problem is deeper than I thought, huh? You can leave it to me milady." He smiled by the end of his sentence. I wanted to reprimand him about the name again but I gave up immediately, knowing that it's no use. "Thank you Doctor." We were interrupted by a ringing phone- my phone to be exact. I looked at the caller's ID to find out it's-

"Shou"

"Todoroki's calling? How sweet haha! I'll be leaving first then, milady. Careful on your way home!" Doctor Iida waved as he left the room. I answered the call and talked to my fiancee who hasn't called for so many days. He immediately apologized for that though. But I understand that we can't keep in touch regularly because of his training. His father sent him to US to train under an organization that specializes on training vampires for fighting. They're well known for well trained members and strict training and trainors, so I can only imagine how hard it is being there. I can't really blame him if he uses his free time resting. Shouto is a first generation vampire. Last born from the Todoroki family but his his father deemed him as the heir. Having the perfect mix of his father's fire quirk and his mother's ice quirk, he's easily the strongest vampire in my generation. Although despite our official status, our relationship remained platonic since the day we first met. He made it quite clear to me from the beginning that he's not going to fall in love with someone his father forced into him, which is fine by me since Kacchan has always been the object of affection. Though we started rough at first, we eventually became friends and each other's constant support. For a good 15 minutes, we shared our past few days without each other on the phone. He updated me about his new acquaintances which is funny because Shou isn't quite keen on making new friends. I didn't tell him anything about the incident with Kacchan. Knowing shou, it will only bother his thoughts that might affect his training since he knows my past with Kiri and Kacchan. We ended the call and I remember something... Kacchan said he's also planning on killing Shou. Is the coven also planning on killing him too? I need to clear this immediately so I called Ochako next.

"Deku chan! You done with residency?"

"I am. May I ask where you are?"

"I'm at the condo with the others. We're just about to cook dinner too! You should come!"

"Huh...? It's already past 7, why are you guys only cooking now?"

"Oh, that. Funny because this terrorist bomber threw Sero into the dining table because of a prank and split it in half."

I heard a 'Try calling me that again, fucking round face!' in the background. No doubt it's Kacchan.

"Sero's fine though, but I can't say the same for our dining table. We tried fixing it for hours because AIZAWA SENSEI IS GONNA KILL US!"

"D-Did you manage to fix it though?"

"...Does taping the center sound fixed enough...?"

"..."

"..."

"I-I don't know, as long as it's sturdy I guess?"

"We're really gonna get it from sensei... Anyways, I'll send you the address, Deku chan. Come join us for dinner, okay?"

"A-Are you sure that's wise? Bakugo's there..."

"I don't think he can whine after throwing someone onto the table and breaking it into half."

Kacchan's voice erupted once more from behind 'Try vandalizing my face one more fucking time and I'm blasting you all out from this fucking building.'

"Uhh... Okay then, I'll see you later."

"Careful on your way, Deku chan!"

I hung up the phone and messaged my chauffeur to go back without me as I'll be eating out and do a little shopping as an alibi. The security around me loosens when my father is out of the country. Ochako sent me their address and it's surprisingly familiar. They're staying at a famous condotel at Asakusa district. Their floor is even at one of the highest, so the view must be amazing from up there. Aizawa sensei said he goes on business trips, so the coven must be well-off. I exited the hospital and headed for the train station. It's cold outside and I'm only wearing a dress, long sleeved, enough to cover my wrists but the hem of its skirt doesn't go past my knees. I shivered lightly when the cold October wind hit me. I reached the train station, a little thankful it's not that crowded since it's a sunday. I boarded the train and stood by the side of the door to watch the city lights as the train ran on its tracks. This is one of the few rare moments where I get to commute by myself, I feel like a normal girl and I like it.

Sometimes I wonder what I'll be right now if I was a normal girl. Maybe mom will still be alive instead of getting killed by vampires. Maybe I got to play with Kiri and Kacchan as much as I wanted. I'll be on my way to school with my friends and I can walk home with them too. I can sing and write songs as much as I want and... Maybe I'll get to be with Kacchan. I blushed at the thought but the sudden appearance of fireworks from outside stole my attention.

"Oh, so Senso ji temple's holding a festival today?"

"It seems so, look how lively it is out there."

I glanced at the elderly couple talking out loud about the festival. So that's why there are fireworks. There was only one time I was able to attend a festival and it was with Kacchan. I sneaked out late at night and sprained my ankle. It didn't stop me from going though. After all, why would I miss such a wonderful event with Kacchan? But he did scold me when he found out about my ankle. He took care of it and we both got to enjoy the festival.

" **This train is headed for Tsukuba. Next Station is Asakusa, the doors to the right will open**."

The train announcement pulled me out of my thoughts. A few minutes later, the train arrived to Asakusa and I made my way out. Even outside the station, people wearing yukata is swarming around. Senso ji temple is the oldest temple in Tokyo, so its festivals are highly popular. My feet automatically took me to the place where I'm headed. Along the way I see girls in groups, families enjoying their time and couples out on a date. I passed by the famous temple and the lights were almost blinding. People are everywhere and food stalls are open. It's just a normal festivity but for me it all seems magical. But not as magical as the first time Kacchan took me to a festival. The temple is now out of my sight but I'm still smiling while I reminisce one of my favorite times with Kacchan. He was so angry about my sprain but took good care of it anyway. Seeing how I can't walk around well, he gave me a piggyback ride throughout our whole stay at the festival. I thought he'd be so tired because of that but he didn't even break a sweat. Even back then, Kacchan was so strong. Unbelievably, even after all that, we were still able to enjoy the festival and watch the fireworks at the end. I tried paying him back for all the money he spent on our food but he stubbornly refused. But surprisingly, he agreed to me feeding him. He was red the whole time but I thought it only made him cuter.

Looking back, Kacchan had always been violent and rash but also had a gentle and caring side. But now, there are no traces of his sweet childhood traits. Right now he's only filled with hate, rage and revenge. And those are all directed to me, I wonder if I'll be able to see him smiling again for me one day. Right now it's perfectly impossible, that fact alone heavily weighs down my heart. The Kacchan I'm facing everyday greets me with a deeper scowl and his burning hatred can be felt around him. Just like the one I'm seeing right now.

What.

I blinked a few times before confirming what I'm seeing. I'm already in front of the condotel and just outside the lobby's entrance, standing there was Kacchan in a black shirt with gray jogger pants, his hands inside its pockets. If he wasn't glaring at me right now, I would have been blushing from his appearance. We're just standing here at our place, facing each other, not saying a word. I wonder if Ochako told him to fetch me down here. But that's impossible because first, Kacchan doesn't like taking orders from others. And second, I know he'd rather jump off a cliff than to see me, much more be alone with me without stabbing the life out of my body. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off immediately.

"Get your stupid ass up there by yourself. I'm out for the convenience store."

I knew it. He started walking forward and I flinched. Should I say something? But what should I say? I sucked in a deep breath and "Uhm... T-Thanks for having me." He didn't answer me immediately, he kept walking till he passed me by and I heard his heels stop. "Don't get the fucking wrong idea. Aizawa sensei might have welcomed you but I'm still keeping my eyes on you." His voice is laced with venom. "I know... I might be a member of the coven but I have yet to prove myself worthy of everyone's trust." I replied without turning to him. I heard a smug 'hmph' before he replied. "And I won't be falling for it. The moment I confirm your traitorous charade, I'll be blasting off your head from your body." He's going on about that again. This time, I confidently turned around to face him to give him my answer. I can't cower all the time if I want to prove myself. "I'm still going to stand by what I said. I never killed anyone, I'm going to work hard to prove that. I will help the coven and shut down my father." He lifted his head to glance back at me.

"And then I'll make you fall in love with me."

I smiled at last with conviction. Kacchan's eyes widened for a few moments before turning back. "Fuck off. Cut your stupid pipe dreams before I kill you." He walked off with that, leaving me alone. I stared at his back till I can't see him anymore. I sighed out but smiled again, I just found my new personal mission in life, and I'm going to make my words happen. I entered the vast lobby and had the receptionist to call the coven's unit to confirm my presence. I rode the elevator to reach the 35th floor then searched for the room 3555 the hallway is huge and extensive that it's hard to navigate around by foot. When I finally reached the room, I have to admit, that took a portion of my energy. I knocked three times before the door opened revealing Kiri.

"Aaaand the guest has arrived!" He cheered. I giggled at his enthusiasm before he let me in. The unit was huge. Furnitures were simple yet you can tell that it's expensive, abstract paintings hung from the wall and chandeliers on the ceiling. A wide flat screen TV occupied a large fraction of the wall. Beige carpet laminated the whole flooring so I took off my shoes and placed it in the shoe rack.

"This place looks amazing..."

"Not as amazing as your room though." Hagakure added from the couch. "Yow, princess! Glad to have you here." Ashido came up to swing an arm around my shoulders. "Give her a break, Ashido and help us back here in the kitchen! Princess, you stay put there in the couch." Jirou exclaimed from the kitchen. I put down my bag on the couch and popped my head inside their kitchen before entering. Ochako's busy frying something, while Jirou dragged Ashido back to chopping vegetables. Tokoyami was there too, stirring something in a pot. "Even the kitchen is nice and spacey. I envy you guys for living altogether here." I gasped out. Ochako giggled at my reaction. "I'm cooking your favorite, Deku chan, so I hope you're hungry." I swiftly went behind Ochako's back to look at what she's making.

"Katsudon! Thank you Ochako!"

I hugged her from behind out of my excitement. They chuckled at my actions before I turn to Tokoyami. "Onabe?" He nodded. "It's been chilly nowadays so I thought a hot pot would do." I stared at the hot pot Tokoyami's cooking and hoped that my stomach won't start growling any moment. "By the way, where's Kaminari kun and Sero kun?" Kiri popped out from the living room and motioned for me to come with him. "C'mere Deku chan, they're over here." I followed Kiri, we passed by the living room and headed straight for a hallway that has doors. These must be their rooms. Kiri opened the second door to the right to reveal a traditional Asian designed room. On the bed was Sero, lying on his back without a shirt, while Kaminari is rubbing an ointment on his glaring red back.

"Tell me again why you brought the princess here? I look so uncool right now."

"You're still thinking about that when you almost broke your spine?" Kaminari raised a brow at Sero.

"I did NOT almost broke my spine! That was nothing! The skin on my back just got irritated!"

"I thought Ochako said you're fine..?" I asked worriedly and approached Sero, observing his red back. "I think what she meant by fine was there's no blood spilled." Kiri followed as he shut the door. "Well... It doesn't look anything serious. It's true that your skin reacted because of the impact, please do keep it from any hard contact for a few days." I recommended. "Will do, doctor." Sero grinned. "I-I'm not a doctor yet... And I specialize on cardiology so I don't really know that much on skins..." I went a little flustered when he called me doctor. Which reminds me... I grabbed Kaminari's hands and dragged him outside, bringing him at the end of the hallway.

"Kaminari kun, can you send me your blood and tissue sample information?"

"W-What's this about? What for?"

"I'm going to get you a heart. We're going to find one immediately just for you."

Kaminari's face suddenly became gloomy.

"Princess, it's no use. It's been years since we're trying to find a compatible heart. There never was a chance for me to heal. I'm meant die ear-"

"Don't say that."

I clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Studying Medicine took away almost all of my life time and I'm going to put it into use. Please Kaminari kun, let me do this."

His eyes softened before I released his mouth. "I've been living my days as if it were the last when I joined the coven." He started. "But I think living my life to the fullest forever sounds more interesting." He smiled, and it made my face mirror his happiness. "I'll be in your care, princess." I grinned before I realized Kiri was approaching us. "What's up with you two? And Denki you shouldn't be running." We were about to apologize but then-

"Fuck, here!"

We heard the door slam open and close. The three of us poked our heads out from the hallway to see Kacchan stomping inside the kitchen with two plastic bags of beverages. "Now that was quick." Hagakure commented. We gathered at the entrance of the kitchen to see what will happen. Kacchan slammed the plastic bags down on the counter. "It won't kill you to lower your voice, Bakugo." Jirou said flatly. "Well it's not my fucking fault that the bitch cashier down there slowmo's her job just because she's trying to mother fucking flirt with me!" The rest of the coven stopped what they're doing for a moment to glance at Kacchan. "Wow, coming from someone who has a new girl every three days." Ashido rolled her eyes at Kacchan. Meanwhile, I want to cry at the new found information I got about Kacchan. He seemed to freeze for a moment before shouting back. "That slut was butt ugly! She can spare me from her fucking lame excuse for a face!" Sero joined in and entered the kitchen to see what Kacchan brought.

"Damn it man, when you talk, it's like your voice passes through a megaphone."

"You wanna go again plain face?"

"Stop it you two, you already broke a furniture, we don't need another one broken."

Tokoyami intervened this time. Kacchan only scoffed at him, while grabbing a glass to pour in one of the drinks he bought. "Alright, this one's done. Now, instead of bickering, let's just spread the love, and have dinner." Ochako calmly suggested. I went to the cupboard to open it. "I'll help set the table." Kiri approached to help me grab a few cups with me. "You really shouldn't be doing this Deku chan, you're our guest." I grabbed a few bowls and chopsticks and followed Kiri to the dining room. "It's no big deal, I'm already intruding your place so it's natural that I... should help." I stared at the long dining table, standing there in the middle of the room with chairs but with a tape wrapped around its middle. So this is the table they're talking about. I knocked on it a few times to make sure it's sturdy enough to hold some weight before placing down the tableware I carried. In a few minutes the table was set but I think everyone's silently praying for the table to hold its ground. I sat beside Ochako and Ashido, across me is Kiri, in the middle of Kacchan and Kaminari. "Oh yeah! The temple's holding a festival tonight right? Look at this, princess!" Hagakure stood up to pull the curtains facing me. It revealed glass walls that showed a magnificent view of the city. The whole cityscape was glowing in different colors. Senso ji shrine was the brightest of them all. I never said a word, I just stared at view presented to me, smiling with my mouth slightly agape. "The fireworks started a while ago but there's going to be another one a little while later." Kaminari said, looking back at the view behind him. "Oh I saw that, I was at the train when I watched it."

"Let's start eating before the food gets cold guys."

Ochako reminded before we chorused 'thanks for the food.' I started eating happily on my favorite meal. Everyone silently ate dinner until- "Denki, you have rice on your cheeks." I looked up to see Kiri and Kaminari trying to remove something on Kaminari's cheeks. When Kiri finally got it off, he gave Kaminari a quick kiss on the lips. Kiri laughed at Kaminari's red face, but I think my face is redder. "What's wrong, princess?" Ashido asked when she caught me staring at the two in front of me. "Huh?! N-Nothing." I tried going back to eating, praying for my face to return to its original color but I guess it's not toning down because Ochako asked next. "You're completely red. Are you feeling alright?" I fanned my face with my hand to cool it down, I tried to reply but Sero spoke up faster than me. "She's flustered because she saw Kirishima kiss Kaminari. How cute!" Now my neck feels hot too, I think my face looks impossibly red right now. "You're not used to seeing something like that, princess? Sorry about that, this guy just doesn't know the right time." Kaminari narrowed his eyes at Kiri, to which the latter only grinned in response. I put my arm out in front of my to gesture my words. "N-No, No! It's fine, it doesn't bother me at all." I retracted my arm and explained further. "I-It's just that, I never really get to see affectionate stuffs everyday, like kissing. I-I got flustered cause I thought it was cute and wonderful... S-Sorry for overreacting, my life's a bit weird..." I lightly scratched my cheeks.

"Really? Don't you have a fiancee to do that stuff with?" Kiri asked. Before replying, I saw Kacchan glaring holes at Kiri. I forgot, I should explain Shou to them too. "We might be tied to that kind of relationship, but he doesn't really like me that way." Jirou joined in the conversation. "I've seen pictures of you two on a date. Gotta admit though, your fiancee is quite the looker."

"You mean quite the fucker."

Everyone turned to Kacchan. "T-Those dates were forced by our fathers. We're friends anyway, so we just enjoyed our hang outs normally." I explained awkwardly. "I have to ask though, what's the coven's plans for him?" Tokoyami finished chewing before answering. "Four members are with him right now, monitoring his moves and goals. Please do not inform him of your membership nor about the coven, Midoriya. We have yet to prove his motives."

"About that, he's the heir to his father's organization. His goal is to bring back the true purpose of organizations once his father passes on everything to him."

Everyone turned their attention to me."True purpose? You mean slaying rampant vampires?" Hagakure asked. "Yes. That's why he's been patiently obeying his father to earn his trust. Once he's under control, their whole organization, including my father's will go under reform. I won't stop the coven for observing him for an extensive time. I know his goals and I trust him." They all looked at each other before turning to me. "Thank you for informing us Deku chan. If he were to achieve his goals, then it's actually good news for the coven. I'll be reporting this to Aizawa sensei." I smiled at Ochako. "Okay."

"So, let me get this straight, he only agreed to be engaged to you because you're his dad's choice and he has to obey so he can take his place?" Hagakure asked. "Technically speaking, yes." I looked at the engagement ring on my right hand. "He didn't really like me at first. But we eventually got along, said he'd rather be engaged to someone like me." The girls looked at me intently. "Someone like you?" Ochako asked. "I guess he means someone who's not pushing herself to him. Back then, many girls broke off their engagement to him because he's mean." The girls keened at that. Everyone ate back in silence but a few minutes later, Sero asked.

"So that means you never kissed?"

"Why the fuck are you extras so interested in that guy. He's also our target!"

"Correction Bakugo, he's still under surveillance, right princess? Uhh, princess?" I never got to answer Jirou because Sero made me remember something. Everyone was now staring at me. I'm looking down on my almost finished bowl, not moving an inch. Kaminari leaned down to check my face. "Princess? Holy shit you're red again." I am? I snapped my head to look at Kaminari who finished his sentence. "Does that mean you've kissed?" Kacchan slammed down his glass of soda on the table and the middle creaked. "Would you care to stop breaking things?" Ochako reprimanded him. "Well it's not my damn fault this table's a weak ass shit!"

"That is mahogany!"

"Now, now, let's skip the bickering so we can avoid the violence. So Deku chan, tell us about your first kiss." Kiri rested his chin on his palms. Everyone's looking at me intently, except for Kacchan who's grinding his teeth, glaring at Kiri. "It's not that of a big deal, he was forced to do it because we needed to act like we're in love... And Uhh... It really didn't go well." Jirou chuckled after she drank a glass of water. "Why? What could have possibly went wrong?"

"... I fainted."

A howl of laughter erupted from Kacchan. Everyone looked at him as if he's a mad man. "What a fucking loser! What? Did his breath stink?" He continued laughing after that. I felt my face heat up even more and defended. "T-That's not it! Like I said, I'm not used to those kind of things. I get flustered when I see a couple kissing, what more if I was the one being kissed?" Kacchans laughter only got louder, and my face only got warmer. "You should stop bullying Midoriya." Tokoyami calmly added. Everyone picked up their dishes and cleaned the table shortly after. It was Kiri, Sero and Kaminari kun's turn to wash the dishes. I offered helping them but they greatly refused as first. Mostly Kiri claiming it's not manly to make the guest, especially a girl, to do the dishes. I simply ignored them with a grin and rolled up my sleeves to grab a sponge and started washing the dishes. I don't usually do chores so I find this fun, especially when I'm doing it with my friends. They slowly relented and minutes later, we were having fun at the sink, splashing on each others faces as pranks, so it took us a while before we finished the chore. By the time we were done though, we're dripping wet, but we never cared since we're still laughing. We went out of the kitchen and headed for the living room but Ochako stopped us.

"What have you done to her? Even Deku chan's hair is dripping!"

"Sorry, man. Got carried away." Kiri scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's fine, Ochako. I splashed water on them too anyway." I answered with the same manner as Kiri. "Well, anyway. We need to get you dry, we have to go home in a few minutes." I was suddenly snapped back at reality. Of course I have to go back to the mansion. This night has been fun while it lasted, but I wish it never stopped. Thinking that I'd have to go back to that gloomy mansion sapped the energy out of me. Ochako went to Hagakure and asked if she has a dress I can borrow. I felt a light slap on my back and turned to see the three boys grinning my direction. "Hey, cheer up. You're welcome here anytime, Deku chan. You're a part of us." I was too touched to answer immediately. "Thank you."

Hagakure was able to find me a dress that fits my size. I thanked her a lot for lending me a dress after barging in their unit. I felt like I caused too much trouble for them but Hagakure waved it off and pushed me inside their bathroom at the end of the hallway. She shut the door close before reminding me. "The towels are at the cabinet princess, feel free to use one! There's also a hair dryer by the mirror near the sink." I looked back at the closed door, shouting thank you. Even their bathroom is huge... The lights were off, but it didn't matter because just like at the dining room, a large wall is made of glass by the other end of the bathroom that lets the city lights faintly light up the place. The mansion has bathrooms larger and more luxurious than this but I don't think any of those can compete with this sight. I didn't bother turning on the lights and went near the glass walls to observe the city that spread throughout the landscape. Moments later I took off my dress, I was about to fold it but a pop of fireworks stole my attention. I held the dress close to my chest as I watched Senso ji's last fireworks display for the night. I feel like I'm lucky enough to have witnessed the fireworks even when I'm busy doing something. I couldn't take off my eyes at the scene before me, but my head snapped the opposite direction when I heard the door open. I thought It was locked! I forgot Hagakure just shoved me inside!

My eyes adjusted to the light coming from the door and I saw Kacchan... Just standing there with an equivalent surprise on his face. My mind froze for a moment before remembering I'm only on my undergarments. I felt my face heat up; my body started shaking before I let out the loudest scream I've ever screamed in my entire life. I heard the door slam shut the moment I screamed. I heard my name being called outside, but I just sat on the floor out of embarrassment. The girls barged inside the bathroom and asked me what happened while shouting at the guys to stay back. Kacchan isn't one of them.

"S-S-S-Sorry... I forgot to lock the door, s-so Kac-Bakugo accidentally came i-in." My face is still warm and I'm still shaking from embarrassment. I feel like I've been defiled in so many levels because no male has ever seen me under my dresses, not even Shou... But for some reason... I'm not even angry because it was Kacchan anyway...

"What am I thinking what is wrong with me!" I cried out and buried my face on my palms. Why am I thinking perverted things... The girls became more worried so they stayed to help me change and dry up. We finished a few minutes later and I thanked them but not without apologizing for causing a scene. They said it was no big deal but when we went out the boys are knocking on Kacchan's door, the first door to the left, demanding him to come out and apologize. But surprisingly, no shouts nor curses blared from inside his room. Just pure silence. I told them to let it slide because it was my fault for not locking in the first place.

"No princess, the lock on that door has been broken for days now and he KNOWS. And he ALSO knows that we agreed on knocking many times before entering."

Kaminari emphasized his words while looking at Kacchan's door. This is getting embarrassing again so I decided to change the topic. "A-Anyway, Ochako and I'll be going. It's getting pretty late. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." I bowed in sincerity as I apologized. Ochako and I grabbed our bags and everyone waved good bye as we went out. Along the way home, Ochako and I talked about many things, but half of my attention was absent because my mind kept replaying the scene back at the bathroom. I was able to study Kacchan's face before I went crazy and screamed. His eyes met mine for few good moments, then his gaze slowly trailed down my chest and finally down there. Although the surprise never left Kacchan's face, the way his eyes traveled around my body made me beat red. Even right now I can feel my face heating up again. Ochako kept talking and I'm glad she's not looking my way because I'm starting to not understand what she's saying; Kacchan has successfully conquered my mind.

We finally reached the mansion half an hour later, I asked Ochako to stay with me for the night again, especially since my father is away. She agreed and went to change in her room before coming to my room. I also changed to my night gown before settling down to my bed. We talked for a few more minutes before succumbing to sleep. The next morning is the same as always. But I woke up with a giggle because I felt a familiar weight across my stomach. I woke Ochako up to start our day to school. The morning went as always, I enjoyed my breakfast with Ochako and we even took a bath together for the first time. We rode our way to school in silence because Ochako fell asleep on my shoulders. I woke her up when the car stopped in front of the school, and we scrambled our way out, laughing. We made our way to the shoe lockers when Ochako noticed something. "Wait up princess, what's... that guy doing?" She pointed at the shoe lockers but I saw nothing suspicious. "Where... exactly?" She narrowed her eyes as we reached the lockers. "He's fast, he was doing some business on your locker. Here, let me check for you." Ochako snapped open my locker and we found a small envelope on top of my indoor shoes. Ochako grabbed it while I replaced my outdoor with my indoor shoes.

"Oh, another love letter. Here, princess."

She gave me the pink envelope and turned to her locker. I was about to open it but a hand swiped it from me. "Aaaand what do we have here? Damn Eijiro, look, a brave soul sending a love letter to princess!" It's Kaminari. He observed the pink letter with Kiri. "It says he's from class 2-C. That's Ashido and Tokoyami's section right?" Kiri mumbled. The letter was swiped again by someone. "I heard my name! I head my name! Let's see here, what does he have to say?" Ashido opened the letter and read it out loud but only enough for our group to hear. Not that it bothers me. Ashido cleared her throat before reading.

"Princess Midoriya Izuku-"

"I need to inform them that princess is not a part of my name..."

"- It's been too long since I've been holding my passionate feelings for you.-"

I heard Kiri and Kaminari stifle a laugh.

"- I've been looking at you from afar, though we're in different classes, I always make sure I get to see you at schol. You brighten up my everyday- the hell is this creep?- Please meet me at the rooftop after class. Although I know you have club activities, I hope you can spare me a little of your precious time. Signed, you secret admirer since first year."

I was about to speak up but a slam of the lockers took our attention. We saw Kacchan turn to leave, heading for class. He seems to be in a sour mood. Again. "Okay then... I'll be a little late for club today. Kaminari kun, Ashido chan, please do inform the others about this. I won't take long." Ashido winked at me. "Will do, princess. Here you go. I'll be on my way then! Ciao!" She gave me back the letter before disappearing. "Oh gosh, wait! I forgot to tell her, Aizawa sensei has a mission for us. We need to gather after school- Aw man, guess I'll just message the others." Ochako tried to go after Ashido. Kiri went beside us, with his arm around Kaminari. "Great! More action, finally!"

"Oh! A mission? Great! I'll make sure I'll help." I said enthusiastically. We went on our way to class together. Hagakure, Sero, and Jirou's already there. I hung my bag on the hook of the table and noticed someone staring at me... More like glaring because it was Kacchan. Our eyes met but I suddenly remembered our scene last night so I quickly averted my gaze, facing away to hide the blush on my face. The bell rang a few minutes later and Sosaki sensei entered homeroom with an announcement.

"As you all know, the culture festival is approaching, last time we discussed about this, we agreed on a play. Now, who's gonna take charge of this?"

No body raised their hand. I felt a sweat drop from my forehead. Of course no body would like to burden themselves with this. But I see this as an opportunity to get away from my heiress duties, so I raised my hand. I need a strong reason so my father would let me attend the festival. Everyone in the room went confused and tried taking the responsibility instead. "Are you sure, Midoriya." Sosaki sensei asked. I nodded before confirming. "Yes." She smiled. "Then I'll be leaving this to you. Now, for the whole week, we'll be postponing the lessons to prepare for the two days of the cultural festival. I'll be leaving this all up to you, class, so use your time wisely." The class erupted into cheers. Sosaki sensei left us after explaining a bit further. I stood up to gather the class. I don't have that much experience on leadership but I have studied leadership in business, so maybe this will work out? Hopefully.

"We'll be doing a play, right? Anyone have ideas?"

"Regularly, a class would be doing Momotaro, right?" Sero suggested. He's correct, but I think it's too mainstream... Everyone gave out their suggestions, but everyone couldn't agree on a single story. Then suddenly Mineta stood on the teacher's table, grabbing our attention. "THEN HOW ABOUT THIS! LET'S DO THE OLD CLASSIC TALE, THE SWAN PRINCESS!" Everyone tried recalling the story, then slowly nodded to agree. "Not bad, it's romance with a little suspense, everyone likes that." I heard from the crowd. "So, we'll be doing this story okay? No backsies?" I asked everyone. The class chorused with a yes before Mineta came jumping again. "Princess! You be the leading lady!"

And with that announcement, almost all of the male students battled to get the role of the prince. It became a riot, and I don't even know how to stop this... Kaminari and Kiri went beside me and rested their elbows on each of my shoulders. "You really are the cherry on top, Deku chan." Kiri chuckled, watching as the class battled for the role. I sighed, there's only one way to stop this. I clapped my hands thrice, loud enough to get their attention and announced- "I'm not going to participate as one of the characters in the story. I'll be the one handling everything behind the scenes, so everyone, please stop fighting and settle down." The boys finally calmed down, but with disappointed faces. I assigned Ochako to assign the roles herself. Everything was falling into place when-

"FUCK OFF ROUND FACE. DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING VILLAIN TO YOU?!"

Ochako raised a brow. "Yes?" Kacchan's now growling, if he's able to, I think his palms would be emitting explosions right now. "You can go fuck yourself." This time, Jirou rolled her eyes before leaning near Kacchan. "Oh, we're sorry. But what was your punishment from Aizawa sensei again?" Punishment? Kacchan received a punishment from Aizawa sensei? Kacchan could only glare at Jirou with such frightening intensity, but she didn't even flinch. She must be used to it. "Fucking fine, whatever!" Ochako high fived Jirou. I turned to Sero and asked. "What's his punishment? Did something happen?" Sero looked at Kacchan, chuckling. "Well yeah, his stunt made the school call for Aizawa sensei's presence. Sensei doesn't really like interacting with new people, so he punished Bakugo for it." I hummed in understanding, I knew it, Aizawa sensei isn't really that sociable. "So he forced Bakugo to accept whatever task he's been given in the festival. I guess Uraraka made full use of it." So that's what happened. The whole day went by, and I was able to assign everyone with a task, with me constantly helping them and regulating the whole play in general. We were able to find a script immediately, and all that's left for the characters is to practice it. The props and costumes has also been discussed properly, mainly with Hagakure. By the end of the class, we were already 10% done with the praparation. The last bell rang; everyone gathered their stuff and went on their way. I also started packing my bag, remembering I have to go to the rooftop before heading for the club.

"I've already informed him and now he's gone missing... Great."

Ochako stared at her phone, walking towards me with her own bag. "Who?" The others followed Ochako to my desk and answered for her. "It's Hitler, princess." Sero said flatly, looking at Kacchan's empty desk. "Where are we supposed to meet anyway." Ochako looked up from her phone, sighing. "The light music club room. I hope you don't mind guys, but there's not much option for a private meeting place." Jirou crossed her arms, smiling at Ochako. "Hey, it's no big deal, we should start hanging out there, anyway. You guys can come listen to us." The group agreed on doing that from now on.

"Maybe Bakugo's already there, he doesn't really like hanging around with the group when I'm involved."

I scratched the back of my head. We went out of the classroom and met Tokoyami and Ashido along the stairs. They headed straight for the clubroom, while I climbed another set of stairs to reach the rooftop. Receiving love letter's isn't new to me anymore ever since I started going to school. Not that I don't appreciate them, rather I got used to it. But I can never shake off the bad feeling when I reject someone who went out of their way to write a love letter, and even brave enough to confess. The door to the rooftop creaked open as I pushed my way out. The sky is dark, strong winds passed by so hard, I had to keep my skirt down. I looks like it's going to rain any moment. I hope we can make this quick. My eyes roamed around till I finally saw a figure turned back to me. He's gripping the rails, looking down on the school grounds. He seems to be in his own little world, not realizing my presence. I went near him to tap his shoulders. He flinched in surprise before turning to me.

"P-P-P-P-Princess! I-I'm so sorry! I was so nervous I never noticed y-you and-and I never really thought you'd c-come."

His face is in deep shade of red, I took a few steps back before answering.

"Why wouldn't I come? That would be rude. What's your name by the way?"

"I-Itou. I-I-Itou, S-Shuu. Pleased to meet you!" He bowed down and reach out his hands. I gladly took it with a smile. Before I answered, a flash of lighting lit up a part of the sky that made me freeze for few good seconds. "It's nice to meet you Itou san. I'm Midoriya izuku of class 2-A. Although... of course you already know that haha... You can call me Izuku if you want." He straightened his body and stared at our joined hands with amazement. A low growl of thunder erupted and I pray to god for this to be over immediately. He reluctantly let go and started stuttering again. "Y-Yes. About that... I-Izuku. I called you here because I wanted to tell you something more." I almost frowned at that but quickly hid it. This part always makes me feel bad. Sometimes I wish I can reciprocate feelings to prevent them from being hurt, but again, it's something impossible. I could always tell them that I'm already engaged for them to stop, but it would create another issue since Shou is attending the same high school once he gets back from his training.

"I-I've always been in love with you! Ever since the first day of school last year... I've a-always been attracted to you. Everyday I always try to steal a glance of your smiling face, it always brighten up my days... I tried talking to you before but... Y-You were always surrounded by people... Sometimes I wish I could have you for myself... so... What I'm trying to say is..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a clap of thunder with lighting broke the sky. The scene vibrated throughout my body making me flinch and duck my head, with my palms covering my ears. A few moments later, I looked up to see Itou, looking at me with a worried face. "I-Izuku? Are you okay?" He tried grabbing my shoulders but I backed away. "I-I'm fine! S-Sorry, what were you saying?" I cleared my head and tried to look okay, but I think I look pale by now. Itou took a deep breath before answering.

"P-Please go out with me!"

"..."

"..."

"I can't... I'm sorry..."

His face contorted to a hurt one. He reached out his palms as if trying to reach me. "W-Why? Izuku?" I'm feeling a little nervous with his reaction. This isn't the usual response that I get. "W-Why? Well... That..." He started walking towards me, his face looking more hurt than before. "I love you Izuku! Isn't that enough?! I promise I'll take good care of you! I...I...I want you to be mine alone!" The lightning that came after his sentence only frightened me more. "Please, please, please, please Izuku! Give me a chance! All I've ever wanted was you! There never went a day without me watching you!" I shivered at his words, feeling a little creeped knowing that someone was stalking me almost everyday other than the coven, and with a different reason too. "I'm sorry... I must go." I turned to leave and walk as fast as I can but a hand yanked me back. "Am I not enough? ARE WE NOT ENOUGH?! EVERYDAY WE SING PRAISES TO YET YOU NEVER EVEN LOOKED AT ANY OF US! IS IT BECAUSE WE'RE NOT AS RICH AS YOU? YOU THINK WE'RE TOO OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE?" His voice raised with his questions, his grip on my wrist is starting to hurt because of his tight hold, and my burns aren't even fully healed yet. "WHY! TELL ME WHY!" The intensity of his voice mirrored his strength when he shook me violently. I don't usually get mad but I know when I had to draw the line. I yanked back my wrist with my own strength.

"Because I love someone else!"

Just when I thought this couldn't get any creepier he suddenly buried his face on his palms and started laughing. His body bent down, making his shoulders rise up and down whenever he chuckles, and it only got louder as the seconds pass by. "Is that it? Just that? Why didn't you tell me sooner? It was just so simple! You like someone else!" I can see his grin in between his palms. I calmed myself down by breathing in and out before placing a hand under my skirt; ready to pull out my knife to defend myself because this person as gone mental. He stopped laughing and sucked up a breath as he threw his head back, He kept it that way for a few moments before he lolled his head back to face me... Grinning... with red eyes.

"Then I just have to kill him huh?"

My eyes widened before I realized he's running towards me, fangs out. I pulled out two of my knives, formulating attacks inside my head when a shadow dragged Itou backwards to the rails of the rooftop.

"Ohhh. Going to kill me? I'd like to see you try."

Thunder and lightning resonated once again before my eyes adjusted to the scene. There was Kacchan... Holding Itou by the neck easily with one latter's body dangling on the edge of the rooftop. Itou's struggling to get Kacchan's hand off of his neck, scratching his hand and kicking the air. Kacchan could only laugh at his futile actions.

"Oi oi, what's this? What kinda weak ass shit are you? Doesn't even take that much to lift you, yet you're fucking challenging to kill me? Heh, okay. I'll give you a chance. Bring it loser!"

Kacchan threw Itou back to the rooftop with such strength, he even flew past me. "Stay outta this, nerd. I'll kill you if you interfere." Kacchan growled with red glowing eyes. I backed away when Itou started coughing, glaring at Kacchan with the same red eyes. The sleeves of his uniform tore apart because of the appearance of sharp blades in his forearms. A mutation quirk..? He rushed towards Kacchan and swung his left blade at his face with speed. But Kacchan was faster, bluntly dodging his attacks. When Kacchan had enough of his useless attacks, he kicked him straight to the chest. The kick looked weak but it sent Itou backwards with his mouth flowing with blood. "Holy fuck. I'm not even using my quirk but you're already making a mess of yourself." Kacchan mocked. Itou only growled and went back on his feet, but this time, he attacked Kacchan with a kick, before a blade appeared, narrowly slicing Kacchan's cheeks.

"Kacchan!"

He took a quick glance at me before grabbing Itou's legs, making an explosion before slamming him to the ground. Itou screamed in pain, hugging his right legs smeared with a lot of blood. When I look closely, it's no wonder he's wriggling out in pain... his leg is in shreds and his foot is just connected to it by a few strands of flesh. I covered my mouth at the sight. "Didn't I warn you not to call me that?" Kacchan mumbled in a low voice before kicking Itou, slamming him by the walls of the door to the rooftop. I was about to reply but another crash of thunder made me close my eyes and ears again. Seconds later, Itou's laughing again... Being a vampire, his wounds healed and the flesh on his legs grew back and connected to his foot once again. "I never thought there's another one of my kind at this school." Kacchan smirked lazily at his comment.

"You'd be surprise to know how many there actually are."

This time, Kacchan was the one who rushed forward, Itou did the same, releasing a sharp blade on his right knee and aimed close for Kacchan's stomach. It didn't hit him as he used his explosions to propel himself upward and kick his foe straight to the face, followed by an explosion aimed straight for Itou. He managed to hold his ground this time and threw a punch at Kacchan. He blocked the punch with his forearms but it started bleeding... Which means he grew a blade on his fist before making an impact. Blood trickled down Kacchan's arms which made Itou smirk. "Hey, hey, don't let your guard down, explosion boy."

"Who's letting their guard down?"

Kacchan swung his right hand low enough to send an explosion right through his opponent's stomach. He didn't even let him blast away, instead, he grabbed his collar and kept showering him with punches and kicks. His speed was unbelievable that even Itou doesn't even have a reaction time. He was just there, receiving Kacchan's attacks as if he's his personal punching bag. I was about to tell him to stop, but a sudden drop of water on my cheeks made me look up. The rain started pouring. A cough from Itou stole back my attention. Just like the first scene, Kacchan held up his battered opponent with his left hand. He seemed lifeless but you can still hear him groaning.

"And this is what you get for fucking trying me."

He held back his right hand. Everything was in slow motion in my mind the moment it happened. The rain poured hard, soaking the three of us. The wind is still there, blowing but not as harsh as before, as if sympathizing Itou's doomed fate. Kacchan surged his right hand forward, breaking through Itou's chest. Blood sprayed and splattered everywhere, especially on half of Kacchan's face. A disgusting sound gurgled through Itou's body as Kacchan mangled his chest with a grin. The poor boy couldn't even let out a scream of pain, his body became limp while blood poured out of his hanging jaw. Kacchan seems to have found what he's looking for; he snapped his hands back, tossing the dead body meters away from him. He looked down on the organ in his palms, chuckling before completely destroying the heart, causing more blood to spray out. Morbid displays like this usually scares and disgusts me, but my feet automatically took me in front of Kacchan.

"Y...You didn't have to kill him..."

I looked up at him while he stared down at me with a lazy smirk. He let go of the mangled heart before replying. "That's what your shitty organization's supposed to do. Killing insane vampires." His words spoke the truth. The real purpose of a vampire slaying org is to kill rampant vampires like Itou... I opened my mouth to reply but the thunder and lighting made a surprise entry once again. Successfully making my eyes shut close and cover my ears. Out of instinct, I was supposed to duck but instead, I buried my face on Kacchan's chest. A few moments later I realized my mistake and snapped my eyes open; taking a few steps back.

"I-I-I'm sorr-"

My apology was cut short when Kacchan reached out his left hand to grab my waist and slammed my body againts him. The rain continued pouring. Soaking us down to our every clothing, the wind never made itself absent, howling as if making its presence much more apparent. Confused and scared at the same time, I looked up at Kacchan, smiling smugly at me. "You still haven't cured your astraphobia? You're still such a Deku." He kept his arm around my waist while my fists clenched the sides of his uniform. Out of old memories and habits, I answered him with a shy voice. "Don't call me Deku..." Kacchan placed his right hand on my wet cheek, smearing blood all over but I couldn't care less. "A prey doesn't have the right to make demands, remember that." He stroked my cheek lovingly. The words that came out of his mouth is making me feel the exact opposite of fear because of his actions. "Now, what happened again when that bastard kissed you?"

He leaned down and ghosted his lips on mine. I can feel his warm breath, blowing against my lips. "You fainted, right?" He chuckled before continuing. "Then what if I kiss you right now? Will you faint? Will you willingly let me suck the life out of you?" I slightly opened my mouth to answer, wanting to object, but his beautiful red eyes trapped me into a beautiful abyss, making my mind blank. He let out a low laugh at my futile reaction.

"Heh, the things I do for you, Izuku."


	4. Chapter 4

"And we are gathered here today to honor the life and death of yet again, another victim of Bakugo Katsuki's anger."

"Quit it Kirishima, just get it over with."

Jirou reprimanded flatly. I never thought I'd be doing this in my entire life. The coven- minus Kacchan and Aizawa sensei, is here in the middle of the small forest near our school, encircling the dead body that Kacchan battered an hour ago. The rain had stopped minutes ago, and I managed to change into my gym clothes from my soaking wet uniform. "Oh well, sucks to be him." Kiri added before tossing a lit match stick onto the body. With the gasoline thrown earlier by Kaminari, the fire spread throughout the whole body immediately. I looked at the burning structure before us, not knowing how I should feel, I've never imagined myself sneaking into a forest just to burn a dead body. It looks wrong, but it's the right thing to do. Maybe I'll get used to this some time later. "You okay Deku chan?" Ochako asked beside me. I nodded, not turning to her, my eyes captivated by the fire before us. "To think that this psycho is in love with you AND forced himself to you is quite alarming." Jirou said, also not taking her eyes off the burning body.

"Well... That's what we're supposed to talk about today..."

Ochako sighed and crossed her arms on her chest. My eyes silently went back to Itou's ashen body, remembering the after events of his death. My heart started beating fast again.

 _"Heh, the things I do for you, Izuku."_

 _I swallowed a lump on my throat before answering. "Y-You killed him because of me." He brushed his nose against mine. "I did, wanna know why?" I tightened the grip of my fists on Kacchan's blazer, knitting my brows together to at least look reluctant of this situation. "Why...?" All of those were for naught though, a jab of lighting went straight across the sky and my face scrunched up again. He let out a low chuckle. I kept my eyes closed, feeling a little embarrassed of my reactions. Kacchan pulled away slowly, but not before licking off some blood on my cheeks. My eyes snapped open at the feeling of warm flesh on my face._

 _"Last night you said you'd make me fall in love with you. I've decided, I'd gladly take on that shitty challenge."_

 _He shoved his hands inside his pockets, smugly grinning, showing off his fangs._

 _"Do it Izuku. Try making me fall in love. But I should warn you, you're mine; mine to kill, mine to use and mine to play with. Anyone who says otherwise can go **die**."_

 _He looked at the dead body meters away from us, emphasizing his answer on why he used me as a personal reason. I was too stunned to even notice Kacchan leave. Why is he suddenly saying all of this? I thought he'd be more stubborn about that idea, but right now he's even looking forward to it... He killed someone, not only because he's gone insane, but also because Itou wants me to be his, and Kacchan couldn't stand that. I stared at the lifeless body, not even bothered by the cold anymore. I think Kacchan wants to say 'Two can play at that game.' and went along with his whims to entertain himself before trying to prove me wrong and kill me. I sighed, if this is the kind of situations that the future holds, then so be it. I will never go back on my words, and I will put Kacchan back to his former self._

After that confusing scene with Kacchan, I went to the light music club room to inform the coven on what happened. Kacchan, not surprisingly, wasn't there. Ochako used her quirk to send the body down from the rooftop straight down to the ground while the rest of us made sure no one is around to see. The whole time I felt like we've committed murder, but on the other hand, the dead vampire was the one who wanted to kill me in the first place. Now at this very moment, Itou's body completely burned out. Tokoyami dug out a grave using dark shadow a while ago and we buried the body there. We walked our way back out to the forest and into the club room. Everyone was silent, probably exhausted after cleaning up Kacchan's mess.

"I wonder why some vampires decides to cause trouble..."

I started. Ochako answered, looking up at the ceiling, dazed.

"Well that's... the same as why humans become criminals too..."

The coven and I looked at her.

"You know, Deku chan. Some years ago, we were brought in by Aizawa sensei because our parents were killed by vampires. I think... if he nevertook us in, we'd all be wreaking havoc everywhere too. Feeding on innocent people, driven crazy for survival."

She hugged her knees, squeezing in her chair.

"But then there are also those who seek to be feared and get stronger, just having the desire to be a villain."

So they we're all taken in by Aizawa sensei after their tragedy, just like Kacchan. Now I understand. "Which leads us to our first mission with you, Deku chan." I suddenly perked up at that. Oh yeah, we're supposed the discussing on something right now. "Let's hear it Uraraka! I can't stand this mood anymore! C'mon everyone, brighten up!" Kiri suddenly stood up with energy. It was effective though, it's as if Kiri's smile and energy's contagious, everyone lifted their heads and got into the mood. Uraraka also stood up with confidence. I can't help but feel excited on my very first mission with the coven. I promised myself I'd help them in anyway I can, so this is my chance.

"Alright! first up! We need to guard the school for the whole duration of the cultural festival. Outsiders will be going in and out for 2 days, and we can't have a vampire sneaking in to grab someone, especially a student, and suck them dry somewhere. Youth are the most targeted victims of vampires, so this school festival is like an open invitation to them."

I tilted my head at that.

"Really? Does age have to do something with the taste and quality of blood?"

Tokoyami explained this time.

"Apparently, yes. The younger, the sweeter. Scariest of all is it's more addicting. The preferred age target of those criminals is from 12 to 20 years of age. The blood becomes more bland the older the age is." I hummed in understanding. "Usually, Aizawa sensei's the one providing us blood to drink. He buys out from the blood blank through someone he knows personally." Ashido explained further, swinging her legs back and forth. That piqued at question in my head. "How much do you guys drink to survive?" Sero answered for me this time. "A normal glass can last us a month. But those psycho's like to binge drink as if they live on a dessert." If that's so then... I pulled the collar of my gym shirt to reveal the base of my neck.

"Everyone, if any of you ever need to freshen up, just say so. I'll be glad to help."

The reaction was unexpected. The girls screamed in horror while the guys hid their faces in embarrassment. Ochako pulled back my collar in desperation. "No! No! No! That's not how it works, Deku chan! Please never say or do that again, OH GOD." I hung my mouth in a low fraction. I am genuinely concerned of their reactions because it looked like I said something equal to an abomination. I don't really know much about vampire feeding, Kacchan is the first vampire to have ever fed on my blood, so I can't tell what's wrong. "Was there something about what I said?" Everyone desperately nodded their heads. Ochako grabbed both of my cheeks to pull my attention.

"Listen, Deku chan. When a vampire leaves a bite mark on you, and even feeds on your blood constantly without killing you. It means something."

"It means what?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It m-m-m..."

Ochako's body started shaking, her face donning a darker look. She seems to be having a hard time explain this. Kaminari stepped up and grabbed her shoulder, causing her hands to release me.

"Let me handle this."

He unbuttoned the top of his uniform and yanked his collar, showing two small wounds at the base of his neck. A bite mark... but around the mark showed symbols with unfamiliar design.

"You see my mark here, Deku chan? Eijirou gave it to me."

I turned to Kiri who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a sign of ownership. When a vampire bites you, and is basically feeding on you from time to time, it will cause the bite mark to become a seal in a certain amount of time, marking you as property of that vampire. With this, it will make your blood edible, solely for the one who bit you. It will taste horrid for the others, but it will remain forever sweet to the one who bit you. It's pretty helpful if you ask me, no other vampire dares to feed on me because of this. My blood only exists for Eijirou."

I stared at the mark with an amazed expression the whole time Kaminari explained the whole deal about them.

"Seeing as how it is, it's like a mark for lovers." He continued with a smile. For a few moments, I was fascinated about the bite marks, it looks endearing and sweet, perfect for Kiri and Kaminari. Until I remembered I have a bite mark myself. I paled at the thought and touched it. How am I supposed to feel about mine? The one who did this to me wants to kill me. Ochako shoved Kaminari to the side and frantically explained to me once again. "That's why! It doesn't sound good when a lot of vampires constantly feeds on you through biting. We really appreciate the thought, Deku chan, but if you really want to, you can send us your blood in another way." Now I understand their reactions. "Hold on, she was bitten by Bakugo right? So that means she has a bite mark." Hagakure pointed at my direction. Everyone looked alarmed at the information. Tokoyami shook his head, saying "It doesn't matter. As long as Bakugo never bites and feeds on her again, the mark will not turn into a seal."

"Oh it won't turn into a seal alright, knowing Bakugo. But princess here is a living, walking human with a bite mark. That's not common. To top it off, they're not even in a relationship."

Jirou immediately countered. I traced my fingertips at the bite marks Kacchan gave me and sighed. It's no use mulling over it now, I just need to make sure no one in the Midoriya household sees this.

"Let's not worry about that anymore. Is there anything more you'd like to add Ochako?"

"Second mission; allied covens reported to have found an unusual large amount of vampire corpses in places near the Midoriya mansion for the past month. Some humans have been reported missing in police stations too,the range of age is wide. It started at the same time the vampire corpses were found." Kiri raised a question for me after hearing Ochako. "Deku chan, did you notice anything unusual for the past month inside the mansion?" Now that he mentioned it, there had been a couple of changes mostly revolving around me. "Something unusual... For the past month, my schedule has been altered constantly. For many years, father made studying my utmost priority, to finish as a doctor of a young age. But recently, he's been making my training at the top of the list. Many of my seminars and residency were canceled because of training. I thought it was because my fiancee is no longer by my side to aide me in sudden fights, but now that Ochako said it, it may have something to do with the laboratory." The laboratory is where father's hired scientists experiments on vampires, trying to make a weapon out of them or strengthen them. "Princess, do you have free access to the lab?" Sero asked.

"I have... but I usually don't go back there. It's... unsightly."

Kaminari shrugged his shoulders. "If that's the case, wouldn't it be weird if the princess suddenly appears back there, asking for information?" Ochako answered him in a tired manner. "That is why we need Bakubomb to be here. For goodness sake, he's the strategist and the one who assigns us our moves yet he's the one missing." I forgot, Kacchan is the next to take over the coven, so it's natural for him lead the group in Aizawa sensei's stead. "Will it be alright to formulate our own plans then tell it to Bakugo to see if he approves?" I suggested. "Possible, Bakugo is the one who executes the plans and strategies. He may not look like it but that guy is a genius." Tokoyami crossed his arms on his chest. "I see... then I'll try going inside the laboratory. I will come up with an agenda or excuse for me to be there. I can snatch some information about their new move." The coven nodded in response.

"Hold on... What will happen to Itou's case now?"

"Oh, that. You don't need to worry about it, Deku chan. Aizawa sensei takes care of those things. It's not new for Bakugo to kill an insane vampire, so he often informs Aizawa sensei to cover for him. You'll see tomorrow, there'll be news saying he either ran away from home or was murdered by some other." Ochako explained. Aizawa sensei must have a vast communication to handle all of the covens needs. Maybe that's the purpose of some of his trips. The coven formulated plans for the next 2 hours before deciding to go home. Tokoyami is the one in charge telling Kacchan our plan and suggestions and see if he approves them or even just some of them. On the way home, I slept, leaning on Ochako's shoulders. Once I get home, training is my enemy once again till midnight, I want to rest as much as I can after Kacchan draining my energy with his stunt. I am tired, physically and mentally. Ochako lent me her blazer before we stepped out of the car to cover the bandages on my wrists. Coach Vlad made me hurry on getting dressed up for training that I never even got to my room and left my things to Ochako. I dressed up for training and for the whole night, coach Vlad never pulled a punch against me.

I don't like close combat training. I like training more with weapons such as fencing. Shou had complimented me many times when I fight with a sword. Maybe that's why coach Vlad insists more training with punches and kicks, because I'm already used to fighting with weapons. The night waned to 12 am. Like always, I was left breathless after training. I was released after a few more lectures from the coach and I hurried to my room to meet Ochako. I pushed the large wooden doors and slammed it shut, leaning against it before catching my breath. Ochako frantically tended to me. I guess I over reacted because it looked like I was being chased by someone down the halls, when I just wanted to get here quickly because I'm tired and I wanted to see Ochako immediately. My dinner is already prepared by the coffee table and I dug down on my meal while Ochako finished our assignments. I can never thank Ochako enough for helping through all this. For 1 hour, we prepared ourselves to go to bed.

The next morning is like the usual. Except when the school bell rang and Sosaki sensei entered the classroom, she wasn't like her usual self. Her smile and enthusiasm is gone. Her face looks crestfallen and tired all together with sluggish movements. The dark circles on her eyes suggests she never even slept, and possibly even crying the whole night. I looked at the whole class and even they look worried for her. I couldn't take anymore of this so I asked; "Sosaki sensei?" She lifted her head to look at me, with half lidded, exhausted eyes. She didn't say a word but her gaze urged me to continue. "You're... not like yourself today, are you okay?" Of course she's not okay, but I don't want to pry by directly asking what happened because it's obviously something terrible. With that, Sosaki sensei's dam broke and started crying. Everyone was startled, not knowing what to do.

"S-Sensei, I-I'm sorry I-"

"Kouta..."

Sensei sniffled in a low voice. "My nephew... He's missing." I stiffened at her last words. Could it possibly be... I looked back and the coven's already looking at each other with knowing eyes. At that time, we knew. The Midoriya household is the center of this. I looked back at sensei when she continued. "He never came home from school. I'm his guardian and he's still just a kid. Everyone at his school saw him on his way home, but he never... he didn't... I don't know what I'm going to do. I got some help from the police to look for him but there's still no news from them... He's still just a kid and I... I..." Sosaki sensei broke down into a crying mess, burying her face into her palms, sobbing. Part of the class stood up to comfort our homeroom teacher. Sosaki sensei held out a picture of his nephew for us. He's still just a kid with the age of 5, jet black eyes and spiky hair with the same color. From the picture, the child glares at the camera, giving him a tough look. I pray to god to toughen up his spirit as well and wait for us to save him. My fists clenched white by my sides, hoping we're not too late. The day went by like yesterday. This time, more precisely; Ochako took charge of the character's acting, the others are starting on the props while I sat with the other girls, sewing costumes. Though the day went like it should be, I can't shake off my mind to our mission.

When the bell rang, everyone packed up and neatly placed all the props and materials neatly at the back of the class. The students started trickling out of the classroom while I stashed away the unfinished costumes. I might have taken some time because Ashido and Tokoyami checked our room and joined the others on waiting for me. They all waited patiently and to my surprise, Kacchan also stayed.

"Hey fuckers listen up."

I turned to see him locking the doors of the classroom, only the coven is inside right now. Kacchan turned to us with a serious face. "Tonight, we're infiltrating that disgusting place." Everyone's eyes gleamed with determination. "And I must say, all of your plans are trash. I'm throwing them out." A mix of reactions took over the coven. Kiri scratched his head and comically sighed. "C'mon man, not even a chance on a single one?" With arms crossed in his chest, Kacchan answered deadpan; "No." He walked over the classroom and sat on the teacher's desk, looming over us. "Especially your dumb plan, nerd." I almost squeaked at the mention of the word pertaining to me. Everyone looked back at me from across the room before questioning Kacchan. "Really dude? You're doing this right now?" Kaminari looked back at Kacchan with a tired face.

"Shut up dunce face. That stupid stunt is extremely flawed. You're gonna let that fucker suddenly barge inside that place after being a fucking pussy about it?"

No one objected because Kacchan has a point. He continued discussing with a serious face. "The usual safety procedures will be used. Earphone girl, you guard the north, and west. Invisible shit, you take the south and east. Keep your senses up."Despite the name calling, Hagakure and Jirou answered with a nod. Kacchan paused for a few seconds eyeing everyone. "Bird brain, this time you join the infiltration. I'll explain the plan further later. Hair for brains, racoon eyes, I'll be positioning you two on standby at the roof of that shitty facility. When the signal goes off, break your way down in at the given location." Kaminari slowly raised his hands to speak but Kacchan cut him off. "No, dunce face. You're going to do your usual work meters away from the mansion with round face. You two better be up on your guard, you're the main support here." Sero creeped up beside Kacchan and pointed at himself. "Hey, hey, do I get to do actions with you this time? C'mon bro, I've been on guard duty for many missions now, I want action." A hand pushed his face away. "Fuck off, tape dispenser. I don't need a capture back up. I'll let you go with bird brain this time. Don't fuck it up, I swear-" Kacchan never got to finish his sentence because Sero started cheering.

Everyone loosened up at that scene. Kacchan silently let it happen before slowly turning to me. I flinched when I met his gaze and it went on like that for a few good seconds. And as those seconds pass by, my heart rate is increasing. I don't know what he's trying to say with that blank look on his face, until- "Nerd." Everyone suddenly settled down at the sound of Kacchan's voice. "Y-Yes?"

"You're not going anywhere else. You're coming with me."

Everyone was suprised and tried to protest.

"This is princess' first mission! shouldn't she be just with Kaminari, learning the ropes first?"

Kacchan only looked at Ashido with a bored yet menacing look before turning it to me.

"If you don't remember, I'm gonna fucking say it again. I still don't trust you. I'm not going to let you snag a chance on ruining a mission. You are to be with me at all times. I'll fucking kill you if you mess this up." No one tried to intervene this time because Kacchan is emitting an intimidating, deadly aura. I swallowed a lump in my throat before agreeing. "I have not problems with that," He smirked at my answer. "You don't have a choice to begin with." And with that, the meeting ended but Kacchan dragged me, Sero and Tokoyami on an empty room at the 4th floor. The others joined the band at the light music club room. For 2 hours, Kacchan skillfully mapped out our plan. There will be two pairs of search team and that will be the four of us. We will avoid combat at all costs since the coven is incomplete. Tokoyami and Sero was also given a second priority to help people escape if they ever get to the cells, but our top priority is only one; to obtain information on the new project our organization is plotting. I'm lucky enough today because coach Vlad will not be at the mansion today. Though he did left me an assignment that involves fighting styles.

Normally it's not like me to ditch something assigned to me but right now, the coven is more important. Ochako and I went home. I explained to her on the way that I'm feeling nervous, and she tried calming my nerves by sharing her past mission mistakes. When we reached the mansion, Ochako and I prepared for our own roles in the mission. Ochako finished first and gave me an earpiece before she sneaked out of the mansion to meet Kaminari, completing the support pair. After selecting my weapons, I chose to wear black combat boots but decided to look a little formal with a white long sleeved shirt, topped with a black blazer with white laces at the end of the sleeves. I matched my top with a black lacy skirt, not passing my knees. I double checked my knives before going out. I looked at the gun displayed on my weaponry, thinking if I should bring one. But then again, I'm never good with guns because my eyes had been myopic ever since I was a child. Even with contacts I can never get the hang on shooting which is why I focused on knives and swords. I closed the weaponry installed inside my room and looked out my balcony. It's already dark outside. The full moon is at view with the stars shining by its side.

This is the first time again in 5 years I'm going to sneak out... To meet with Kacchan. The thought makes me so happy yet I immediately remembered the whole scenario. I'm not sneaking out to play nor go to a festival with Kacchan. I'm sneaking out to infiltrate my dad's lab and snatch information to counter it in the future. I checked the surroundings before swinging out of my balcony using parkour through the walls and structures to get down since my room is on the second floor of the mansion. I landed with a quiet thud on the ground and headed quietly for the laboratory which is located at the back of the mansion. I concealed myself from the rounding guards with the bushes and trees, thankful to Ochako, for telling me their schedules. After a few minutes of avoiding and sneaking, I can already see the four story building standing in the middle of trees. There were still guards everywhere so I used the trees to conceal myself once again.

"Everything going smoothly on your end, princess?"

I almost had a heart attack from the voice that rang from the earpiece situated on my right ear. It's Kaminari.

"I'm fine... But I can't get near the building, too many guards..."

"Hmmm... you're at the trees by the forest, not too deep, southwest, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"'Kay let's see here. According to Hagakure, at approximately 3 minutes, the guards at field B will be out. But a new set will be marching by 2 minutes somehow. Better climb fast, princess. I'll be disrupting the security cameras at exactly 3 minutes for now, I'll give you 2 minutes of time, can you handle it?"

"Leave it to me."

"I'll be right here, princess.

Our conversation ended and I swiftly went to the said fields location, hiding by the trees, waiting for the guards to march away. I looked at my watch and it's only a few seconds till my cue. The time presented itself and the guards are out of view, so I pushed my feet off the ground, gliding through walls and windows to get myself on the top of this facility where the others waits for me. Only 45 seconds till Kaminari turns back the camera. I reached the third floor and gracefully swung my right foot to settle my weight on a window frame and pushed my self upwards, jumping to reach a window on the fourth floor. 20 seconds... Just when I thought I'm about to reach the top, I heard voices from inside the window and almost slipped on my feet, because of my natural reaction to hide. I was able to catch myself with my left hand and decided to chance it. I gathered my strength to jump up to reach the top ledge of the window and pushed my self up, flipping my body 180 degrees to land on the flat surface top of the building. I was a panting mess because of that stunt. I listened carefully down bellow to see if there's any reaction if someone saw me but there was non. I sighed in relief, catching my breath, all fours on the ground.

"The fuck are you doing? Get up, you look pathetic."

A deep voice from behind snapped at me. I turned back to see Kacchan glaring at me. Behind him was Kiri, Ashido, Sero and Tokoyami. "S-Sorry... I almost slipped..." Tokoyami reached a hand out to help me up my feet. "Are you fine, Midoriya?" I grabbed his hand and stood up. "I am, no worries." After that we went to the handle rail leading down stairs to enter the fourth floor of the facility but it was blocked by a rusty lid. Ashido knelt down and flattened her palms on it. "This is so easy." Her eyes glowed red and she entirely turned into pink. Her quirk shot off from her palms and it melted the closed entrance. Before going down, Kacchan gathered us to listen. "Eijirou, Ashido, be on your best guard. When I give off the signal, Kaminari will give you the location of ambush. Got me?" Both answered with a solid 'yes'. Tokoyami, Sero, avoid diving into battle at all costs. Signal Kaminari to hack the security system if you ever find the cell of the victims. Am I clear?" The two nodded in response. The first to go down was Tokoyami and Sero. They immediately went on their way once they touched down. Kacchan followed suit, jumping instead of using the ladder. Before I go down myself, I felt a pat on my back. "Show Bakubro what you got, Deku chan." Kiri said as he winked at me. Ashido gave me a thumbs up. "I will." I cheekily replied before climbing down.

The last time I went here was 3 years ago with Shou, all of the top information is stored in my father's office and the head scientist's office. Both are located on the third floor of the facility. When I reached down, I saw Kacchan standing in front, his back turned to me. The place was a little dim since it's separated from the main hallway. "Kac-Bakugo?" When he turned to me, I jumped a little because his eyes were glowing red. "First thing's first. We need to get down your bullshit dad's office." He pressed a button on his ear piece. "Support group, we're about to enter F-1. Is it safe?"

"Ground Zero."

It's Ochako's voice. When the coven's mission starts, they refer to each other by their code names. Kacchan's is Ground Zero while I stuck to Deku.

"Charge bolt's guiding Tsukuyomi. I'll be assisting you two for now. F-1 just cleared out a minute ago. For now it's safe to enter every hall in field F except for... F-4. Seems like a bunch of scientist's are discussing something there. Doesn't seem serious though. Ignore it."

Kacchan raised a brow.

"What makes you say that."

"You're forgetting I can hear them, Ba-Ground Zero."

"Whatever, we're entering. Alert us of any alternation."

"Copy that."

Their conversation ended there. Kacchan walked out to the hallway, I followed closely behind him, on my guard. Kacchan and I walked through the hall silently, and I must admit, this is pretty awkward. I'm a few steps behind him, I looked at his slouched back, his hands in his pockets. Would it be a bad thing to start a conversation with him now? I guess so. The last time I tried talking normally to him, I got shot down fast. I sighed, giving up. "What're you bitching about?" His voice suddenly grumbled. He gave me a side glare and I held up my hands in defense. "I-I'm not." He let out a 'hmph' in response. We turned to another long empty hallway. Now that we talked for a little, I felt at ease. "Ka-Baku- I mean, Ground Zero. Can I ask you a question?" I heard him growl before he answered, not turning to me. "What the fuck is it?" I hesitated, but stepped a few closer behind him anyway. "Can you erase a seal?" He took an abrupt stop, I got a little scared when he turned to face me. "What seal?" I tilted my head before touching the base of my neck where he bit me. "A vampires seal." He looked surprised. "What kind of a bullshit question is that?" His voice suddenly became intense and I suddenly became nervous. "W-Well, Charge bolt told me about it. Your blood will eternally be sweet to only one vampire... But what if... You separated and found another vampire for a lover. Can you erase a seal so you can mark a new one?" I asked him with the meekest voice I can manage. His eye twitched in irritation.

"Why are you asking me that?!"

"S-Sorry, I thought you'd know the ans-"

"I know the answer! And drop that topic already, I'm hungry!"

"I am too..."

"Not THAT kind of hungry, pea brain!"

I was about to reply but a beep from our ear piece cut me off.

"You two! Three staffs are headed your way from F-3. You got a minute to hide! Hurry!" Kacchan cursed under his breath, running past me to return to the previous hallway to find a hiding place. I grabbed his wrists to stop. The look of surprise with a mix of betrayal washed his face. He must be thinking I'm capturing him... "Ground Zero, I know a hiding place. This way, hurry!" He didn't have the time to protest when I yanked his left arm with both of my hands and dragged him to a nearby janitor's closet with a hidden door in the same hallway. I pulled the door open and pushed Kacchan inside before squeezing myself in and shut the door. It's much more cramped in than I expected, our bodies are smashed together while facing each other. Kacchan bends down a little because of the shelf above us hindering his height, locking his face on my right shoulder. There wasn't even enough space on the floor because of the items inside, causing our legs to tangle. I turned my head to the door, silently listening to the muffled sounds of the staffs getting louder.

"It's a good thing I observed this place years ago..."

I mumbled before turning back to Kacchan.

"Shut the fuck up..."

My eyes widened. Not because of his words but because of the feeling of his breath on my neck. My face heated up down to my neck, both of my hands clutching my chest to feel my heart beat go faster. The foreign voices got louder and louder until we can actually hear their conversation. They must be the one Ochako warned about from F-4. They we're laughing and talking about their personal lives. We waited patiently for the voices hush and finally disappear but it didn't happen. They stayed in the hallway, chatting like there's no tomorrow. I heard Kacchan let out a low grunt. I know what he's thinking... He has it hard too. His body is folded down and his face is buried down my shoulder; all of it while supporting my weight. I silently prayed to god to lead the staffs away already because this is becoming more awkward. God must hate me at this hour because it feels like minutes have passed and the voices weren't toning down. I noticed Kacchan's heavy breathing and felt him sweating his forehead. "G-Ground Zero, I'm sorry, please hold out a little longer." I whispered to him. I thought he's going to shut me down again, but surprisingly he just snaked his left arm around my waist, his breaths getting heavier. What is happening to him? "Ground Zero...?" I hushed gripping his sides, trying to support him. His next move surprised me that I felt my soul separate from my body for a second. His other hand went to my chest to unbutton the top few of my shirt. By now my face is caught on fire. He didn't undo all the buttons all the way down, instead he yanked off the collar of my shirt that was covering my neck and shoulders.

My mouth opened to try and question or stop him, but I could only let out a gasp when I felt his tongue tracing my neck and shoulders, especially on the bite wounds. My eyes widened in realization. Is this what he meant by hungry..? He was hungry for blood, not food. So being this close to my neck must have triggered his hunger more. I closed my eyes in understanding. Drinking blood enhances a vampires strength. So if Kacchan said he's hungry... then he must've really need this. "Izuku..." My eyes shot open at the mention of my name. Kacchan sounded so... intoxicated. His left arm tightened his hold on my waist and he brought his right hand on the back of my neck. "It's okay Kacchan... I know you need it. You can have my blood..." I turned to whisper in his ear. When I gave him the consent, I thought he's going to start digging in desperately but no. He started kissing my neck, down to my shoulders. I felt like a statue. This is the first time I'm experiencing this, and I'm sure I'm red from head to toe. I never even thought Kacchan would be insane enough to kiss any part of me. But then again, Kacchan said I'm his to use... My fists clenched at the side of his black jacket. I bowed down my head, leaning my forehead on Kacchan, savoring the feeling of his kisses.

I'm thinking that, when have I become like this, until I realized, I'm only like this for Kacchan. It would only be Kacchan whom I'll ever give the consent to touch me like this, to use me like this. Kacchan had always been and will always be my weakness. So much that I've even gladly die in his hold. Even if Kacchan abhors me, even if he had hurt me, I'd still gladly give up myself to him. To Kacchan who's been the light of my childhood- no, my whole life. I will do anything just to prove myself to him and bring back our old relationship. I want Kacchan...

"I'm yours Kacchan..."

I heard his breath hitch before swallowing a lump on his throat. Moments later, I felt a familiar pain on the base of my neck. Kacchan started drinking my blood. He languidly sucked on my neck, his hold on tightened, as if afraid I'm going to disappear any moment. The initial sharp pain, dulled after a few moments. I could still hear people talking from outside when Kacchan gave out a hard suck. I slapped my hand on my mouth to stop a moan from escaping my lips. In this moment, I was afraid of letting out even a slightest bit of noise caused by Kacchan's ministrations, but Kacchan on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Every few sucks he does on my neck, he lets out a low moan, followed by licking my skin lovingly. He would also gasp and groan after swallowing the blood he sucked from me. I lost track of the time but finally, the staff's voices shushed down and the click of their shoes suggested they went to the first hallway we entered. When the noises completely vanished, I felt Kacchan retract his fangs. I turned to him noticing his eyes were closed the whole time and asked "Are you feeling alright now... Ground Zero?" He slowly opened his glowing red eyes before turning to meet my gaze, our foreheads touching.

"Your first question..."

"Eh?"

"You can't erase a vampire's seal."

My eyes widened in understanding and surprise. Kacchan furrowed his brows slightly before continuing.

"A mark to last a life time, signifying a bond that can never be broken..."

I can't find the words to answer him. We just stared in each other's eyes as if lost into each other's, but when we both suddenly heard a beep "Charge bolt from support pair here. Deku, Ground Zero, currently there are no staffs anywhere on the floor's hallways right now, don't waste this opportunity." Both of our eyes widened in realization and we frantically moved out from the small closet. I turned away from Kacchan, trying to hide and cool my red face. Reality hit us like a brick when Kaminari suddenly spoke to us from the ear piece. I buttoned my shirt back, rubbing my palms on my face to get a grip of myself. "Are you two alright?" Kaminari asked us.

"We're fucking fine. Now get lost and focus on your job."

"Ugh, whatever. Charge bolt out."

Kaminari ended our call then. Kacchan huffed out a sigh, digging his hands in his pockets before turning to walk away. "Deku, let's go." I ran to catch up a few steps behind him. "Yes!" This time, our way to reach the third floor was silent and a little awkward just like before, but this time, I don't have the guts to initiate a conversation. We reached the wide stairs that would lead us down to the third floor. Kacchan contacted the support for details. After confirming our route, we proceeded going to going down the lower level. Tokoyami and Sero will look in the head scientist's office while Kacchan and I in my father's office. This time, we were able to avoid all of the lingering scientists and staffs. When we were just a few more turn to reach the office, we passed by a hallway with a wide horizontal window. When you look outside, it shows the wide, circular open space in the middle of the floors, where you can watch all of the experiments going on. I hated looking out those certain windows in the hallway. Kacchan, bravely look out on it though. I stayed down, looking at Kacchan's reactions. "What do you see? Ground Zero?"

"Why don't you take a look for your self, shit head."

"W-We shouldn't even be looking out, what if someone sees us? You should get down here immediately."

His eyes were glaring outside. Something horrible must be happening down there. Kacchan ducked and proceeded through the hallway.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do."

I followed him till we finally reached the office. He stared at the large wooden doors, then at me. "Is it safe to mindlessly open this shit?" I tilted my head and observed the door. I never heard of security systems when it comes to father's office. "When I got here with my father last time, he never said anything about traps... but..." I opened a secret lid on the side of the door frame. A scanner is inside. "He uses this scanner with his eyes to unlock the doors." Kacchan stepped in to observe it. "Well, I'm sure as fuck he's the only one who can open those big ass doors through this shit. It'll be a hassle to make Charge shit shut down the security system for this door, it might alert the whole facility." I looked up at the scanner and thought of something.

"Ground Zero, lift me up to reach the scanner. Maybe I can unlock it with my eye."

Kacchan looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Scanners doesn't work that way shit head. You're not your dad. If that thing doesn't accept your eye, we can get into a shit ton of trouble."

He's right. But there's not much option. Either we ask Kaminari to shut the system down or we let the scanner scan my eye. Either way is risky, in my opinion. A sudden beep in our ear piece caught our attention. "Uravity here, both of you, find a place to hide, 3 scientists are coming from your left in a minute, hurry!" Ochako warned us. Kacchan and I looked at each other. We opened our mouths to say something at the same time.

"Let's go."

"Let's do it."

He gave me a weird look, while I raised my brows.

"What!?"

"What?"

We said at the same again. "We are not gonna monkey around here, pushing your eyeball on that scanner! We're going to hide and think of a plan!" He demanded. I stepped closer to him and gave my reason. "But Ground Zero, there's no near hiding place right here in our position. Lift me up and let that thing scan my eye and chance it!"

"Are you fucking crazy?! Not only are you risking our presence, but the whole coven too!"

"I know! But I have a feeling this will work, trust me!"

"I don't fucking trust you!"

Now that struck a hole in my heart. My dam was about to break but my ear piece intervened again.

"May I remind you two that yoU ONLY HAVE 30 SECONDS LEFT?"

"Fuck it! I'm leaving this bitch here!"

Kacchan turned away, running from me. My face scrunched up to a frustrated pout.

"Fine!"

The scanner was high up because it was meant for the height of my father, I jumped up as high as I can to reach it. "Deku chan! 20 seconds! Get away from there right now!" I huffed out before jumping again as high as possible, if only there was something I can hold on to. "I can't! I know I can reach it. I know I'll be able to open it!" Ochako kept on wailing at the other side of the ear piece. I think she's crying by now. "10 seconds Deku chan! I know they'd likely be less suspicious because it's you but your dad may not take this well!"

"I'll be fine-woah!"

I suddenly felt something wrap around my hips before I was lifted up.  
"K-Ground Zero?"

"Shut it and hurry up!"

I leaned down a little and opened my eyes directly into the scanner. "Five seconds and they'll be near enough to hear you! Hurry!" Ochako panted out. I focused on the scanner on my eyes and- 'ding'. The scanner went green and the doors clicked open. As soon as Kacchan realized this, he yanked the door swiftly and threw us inside, shutting the door immediately. I sat up on the floor clutching my chest with a hand while catching my breath. Kacchan's standing in front of the door, glaring as he also panted out. We heard foot steps pass by and calmed down after hearing it disappear. "It's a good thing I'm the one assisting you two. That scene was bad for the heart." Ochako ringed out in the ear piece. I got up and dusted my skirt. "Sorry Uravity..." There was a different ring in the ear piece signaling another caller. "But wow, it accepted your eye, Deku chan! It means your dad's welcoming you any time." It was Kaminari. Now that it sinked in... he's right. I'm quite surprised myself.

"Tch, she's the daughter, what do you expect."

"Psshh you doubted her, Ground Zero."

"I'm not the one wailing to her to get the fuck away from that damned scanner."

"But I could've at least lifted her before hiding away myself!"

Ochako and Kacchan bickered back and fort. "Guys, stop. Ground Zero, help me search for the document." Kacchan scoffed at my words. "Don't tell me what to do, loser." We turned to the large office of my father to look for the document of the new project. I went to his desk while Kacchan rummaged his filing cabinet. There were a lot of folders on his drawers but all of them seems to be all bout the hospital, I pulled the last drawer at the bottom of his desk to find a broken picture frame. I took it out and look at it closely. It was a picture of my mother. The broken glass was dusty and I cleaned the portion of it with my thumb, showing my mom's face. I suddenly felt crying. What is this doing down here, and broken on top of that..? My longing for my mother rose up my chest. My mother who taught me how to sing, my mother who loved me since birth when my father can't. My world fell apart when I saw her bloody corpse years ago. My father carrying her in her arms, face devoid of any emotion. It has been a month since I last visited her grave, seeing her face once again smiling at me through the picture made me remember her lullaby she always sang to me.

"Constant as the stars above..."

I placed her picture back at the drawer and closed it.

"Always know, that you are loved."

I continued looking for the document on a shelf of folders as I sing. Kacchan looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Why the hell are you singing?"

I only smiled at him and continued what I'm doing. Kacchan dropped it, unwilling to argue. As I was searching, I sometimes catch Kacchan stealing a glance from me as I sing. It must be because it's been a long time since he's heard me use my voice for singing. I kept searching through the folders I was able to land my hand on but to no luck. I even finished the lullaby but there were no traces about the new project. A beep in my ears resonated a few seconds later. "Deku chan! That was amazing! Kirishima was right!" My heart stopped. I forgot they have ears everywhere... I suddenly paled at the realization, thinking maybe they heard me when we were in the closet. But then again, I never got a reaction from them. They must have turned off the mic because we were hiding at that time anyway... "Eijirou kept on telling me back then about your voice, Deku! He even tried mimicking it but man, your voice is infinitely better!" I giggled at their reaction. I guess I don't mind if it's them. "Thank you."

"Hey fuckers, I found something."

I turned to look at Kacchan, sitting on his toes, looking down on the wall near my father's desk. I went near him to find a safe etched into the wall. "Your shitty old man doesn't seem to be the type to store money and jewelries in places like this. So this must where the important documents are stored." I sat down on the floor in front of the safe. I took the knob and tried a code. "You know the combination? We might get fucked up if you ever got it wro-" The safe clicked open. "You should really stop doubting Deku chan, Mr. Next Leader." Ochako voiced through the ear piece. Kacchan growled at her words. I took the envelope inside and read the label written in jet black ink.

"One for all... and All for one project."

The date below confirms it is the most recent project of the Midoriya organization. "Scan it, check it to see if that's the real deal." I followed Kacchan's orders and opened the envelope to pull out a long white folder. I took a quick scan at the papers before handing it to Kacchan. "This is it, no doubt, it's fully detailed, down to the last procedure." Kacchan also scanned through it before looking up at me. "We can't take pictures of this, there are too many pages. How're we going to take this with us without being busted?" I took the folder from him, staring at it. "We'll be taking this." I put the folder back in the envelope. "What the fuck? If your shitty dad finds out that thing is missing, he's be on high alert for enemies!" I placed the folder on the floor and stood up, looking for supplies. "Every scientist has a copy of different parts of the experiment, they won't be needing this." I found a long brown envelope similar to the one we need. I grabbed a marker from my father's pencil holder and mimicked the hand writing on the label. "My dad won't be looking for this. He just holds on to it for extra copy, just in case something happens to the other copies. If he checks on it, it's only to see if it's still there. So we'll just have to make a fake one." I finished writing the label on the envelope. Done just like the original. I grabbed a bundle of papers and chucked it in between a long folder and placed it inside the envelope.

"How the fuck do you know all that."

Kacchan glared as I put the decoy inside the safe.

"Years ago, I was there when he was talking to a new scientist he's hired. They were talking about the handouts for a small experiment, and I was listening."

I shut the safe close and stood up. Kacchan grabbed the envelope and contacted the support pair. "We got it, what's going on at the other's end?" A beep chimed before we heard an answer from Kaminari. "Ground Zero, this is terrible. Tsukuyomi and Cellophane encountered trouble." Our eyes widened at the news. "What the fuck?! What kind of trouble?!" I pressed my ear piece closer.

"The victims, Ground Zero. They are being slaughtered by now, one by one."

My heart stopped. I ran towards the door and asked Kaminari. "Kaminari, where's the location? We're going. Please also check if there's anyone we're going to encounter. "Gimme a sec." Kacchan joined me in front of the door, waiting for Kaminari's response. "First floor. At the center of the facility where they run the main experiments. Specific location is exactly at the north side of the lab. As for the route... there are 2 staffs headed your way. Wait for 2 minutes till you get out of there and I'll be guiding you along." I thanked kaminari for the full details. I gripped the gold handle bars of the door, waiting for the two minutes finish. I hope Kouta's still alive... We already failed our second priority in this mission. The killings have already started before we were even able to stop it...

"Hey"

I turned to Kacchan who's hand is also gripping the handle, glaring at it.

"Don't let your emotions get ahead of you. If we're too late, then we're late. Don't do anything unnecessary. It's too early to reveal the coven's presence."

I frowned, turning back to my hand gripping the handle.

"I understand..."

"You're free to exit guys. You know your way to the stairs, I'll be guiding you along the way." Kaminari signaled us. With that, Kacchan and I pushed the doors open and shut them back. We ran through the hallways on our way to the stairs leading down the lower level. With a few turns and dash, we encountered another hallway that has a a window that stretches out the entirety of the wall to look through the center laboratory. Kacchan wasted no time ducking and ran through the hallway. I was about to do the same but I made a side glance outside the window and immediately regretted it. Down below was a group of scientists, watching the massacre happen with emotionless faces; uncaring and not moving. With them was the reapers... Reapers are vampires whose job is to kill and gut the victims for the experiment. I wanted to throw up because of the scene down there. A guy, not older than 20 had his head crushed by a reaper. Another was a woman who was gutted alive. I placed a hand on my mouth and choked out a sob.

"What the flying ass fuck are you doing Deku?! Hurry the fuck up!"

Kacchan called across the hallway. I begrudgingly crossed the it, avoiding to be seen in the window. Kacchan yanked my arm when I got to the end with him. "I'm keeping you on a leash. Just in case you do something dumb." I mumbled a 'sorry' and let him drag me the whole time until we reached the stairs that leads down to the second level. Before going down, we once again asked Kaminari for a clear route. This time, on the second level, we had a harder time because staffs and scientists were almost everywhere. It's a good thing we were able to avoid them all by hiding inside empty rooms. We encountered from groups of people before we finally found ourselves on the first floor. I have to admit, that was frustrating because it took so much of our time. The stairs we used already lead us on the north side of the facility, which made it easier for us to meet up with Tokoyami and Sero inside an empty room, just by the edge of the center lab. When we got inside, we immediately locked the door. The room has dim lights. Tokoyami and Sero faced us with blue and drained faces. The screams and killings of the victims can be heard even from here. There's a tinted window that lets us see what's happening outside. I looked out to see that there were only a few left... The others were killed and beyond saving...

"Deku chan... It's no use... They started killing them early at the start of the night..."

Sero Sighed out. My heart fell and leaned my forehead on the window. I feel more ashamed than ever to bare the name of Midoriya which is also the very name of this facility. "So there's no use for us to come down here... knew it..." Kacchan exasperatedly said. "What do we do now, Ground Zero?" Tokoyami asked Kacchan in a stern voice. It took him a few seconds before answering. "The first floor's busiest area is the center lab. So there's not much shit heads infesting the hallway. Everyone's busy watching that shit show, so it should be easy for us to escape. Just gotta find an empty room and jump out a window when it's safe." They discussed it further but I wasn't listening anymore. Outside, on the center lab, there was only one last victim...

"Kouta..."

The coven stopped talking. "What?" Kacchan asked. I turned to them to make myself clear. "Kouta! He's out there! He's not killed yet! I must save him!" I dashed to the door, turning the knob but a strong hand yanked me back. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! You're gonna play hero out there saving that kid, blowing your cover?" I shouted back at him. "That's the point! He's still just a kid! He can't... He sholdn't..." I was about to cry. He let go of my arm slowly. "What did I tell you? In missions, don't let your emotions take over your actions or you're dead. It's for your own good, Deku!" His last sentence was intensified, trying to prove his point. I hung my head low silently before responding. "I'm sorry..." Kacchan sighed out. "You better be... I'm no-"

"But I can't watch a small child get killed under my domain!"

I swiftly turned to the door and pushed myself out. Kacchan and the others didn't have enough time to pull me back inside when I slammed the door shut. I pressed a button on my ear piece. "Support team..." A familiar beep chimed in before a reply. "Deku chan! Wha-" I cut Ochako off. "In five minutes help Zero and the others escape out from here. They have the documents." Another beep came in and Kaminari joined in. "Deku! What about you?" I was losing my mind... Kacchan's right... I'm letting my emotions get the best of me. "Just follow what I said. In five minutes, you take them out and that's the end of the mission. I'm going on a personal conflict, go without me." I heard them protest but I ripped the ear piece from me, tossed it to the ground and smashed it into pieces with my foot. I made my way to the center lab quietly, I presented myself inside with the grace and aura that my father thought me. Everyone landed their eyes on me, and that's when they finally struck an emotion in their face; surprise.

I looked at the reaper, holding a crying Kouta by the arm roughly with his hand.

"Let go of that child."

The scientists started murmuring. The reaper who had Kouta, a big muscular man with a blond hair, turned to me and grinned insanely.

"Oh? And who are you supposed to be?"

A scientist answered for me.

"T-That's Mistress Midoriya. Daughter of Lord Hisashi Midoriya. You should really watch your tone..."

"HUUUUHHH?! You're telling me to play puppy for this shit?! HA!"

I only stared at him with a dark look. He stepped up and loomed over me, with Kouta's arms on his big hand.

"So what if you're the offspring of the boss? That doesn't make you the boss does it?!"

"Have you no shame, killing a child who's not even older than 5?"

He let out a loud laugh that echoed in the silent laboratory.

"Shame? It all went down the drain missy! I'm a reaper! It's my job to kill! Be it an infant or an old fart!"

"L-Lady Midoriya, pardon his actions but he's right. We also need this child for the experiment. He's the youngest specimen, so any information extracted through his blood is fairly releva-"

Another scientist tried to explain but he never got to finish his sentence because I directed my menacing stare on him.

"I don't care."

He gulped at my icy voice. I back turned to the guy in front of me, craning my neck up to meet his gaze.

"I'll give you anything you want. Just hand over the child."

I posed a deal with him. He seemed to be delighted, his grin grew wider.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE? FINE!"

He posed for a battle stance, with Kouta still in his hands, thrashing and silently crying.

"IF YOU WANT THIS BRAT THEN KILL ME!"

He charged with his fist, his quirk activating, his muscle fibers on his arms moving and augmenting. I sighed before dodging. But I have to admit, he really is fast. "...but not fast enough..." I mumbled on my breath before swinging out my dagger from beneath my skirt, drawing back down my body and arms to swiftly surge forward and stab my dagger in his left eye. Blood spurted out, staining my hands and cheek. He drew back with a loud scream, flinging Kouta into the air. That caught me by surprise but I managed to gracefully catch him with both of my arms. He immediately buried his face on my chest and hugged my upper body as if his life depended on it. He was still hysterically crying, so I ran a hand to soothe his back. I looked back at the reaper who's now writhing on the ground holding out his left eye. Blood never stopped pouring from his sockets.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU TO ME- A REAPER! AAAAHHHH! WHAT IS THIS! IT'S NOT HEALING!"

I went near him and the other scientists backed away from us. I smiled at his writhing form holding out my dagger near my face.

"It's laced with vampire poison. It hinders the regeneration cells of a vampire. You can say goodbye to your right eye forever."

He kept on screaming and writhing from pain. I turned to the scientists and reapers watching us. They all flinched and backed away.

"I hope this will serve as a lesson to all of you."

I paused, holding my head up high with confidence and ice cold stare.

"No one gets in my way."

I turned my heels away from the lab after that announcement carrying Kouta with me. I held his head and hugged him close.

"Shhh, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you anymore..."


	5. Chapter 5

The cold night breeze hit me as I stepped out of the facility carrying Kouta in my arms. He had already calmed down but his sniffs and sobs won't stop. I gently placed a hand at the back of his head.

"Kouta, before I take you back to Sosaki sensei, I'm going to have to clean you. Would that be alright?"

I asked him softly. Clutching my shirt with his small fists, he looked up at me. "You know aunt Shino?" I smiled at him before answering. "Yes. She's my homeroom teacher." He buried back his face on my chest. "I was so scared..." I frowned at that and held him tightly. We reached the back garden of the mansion and replied to him. "I know... I was scared too." We reached the back entrance of the mansion and entered inside, heading for my room. "You were? But you were so cool back there!" This time, he looked at me with wide shining eyes. I giggled at his cute face before nuzzling my clean cheeks in his. "I had to look confident, or else they won't take me seriously." A maid passed by on our way to my room and asked her to prepare clothes just for Kouta and prepare a bath for us in my room. She bowed, accepting my request.

I wonder what happened to the others... Will Ochako be here tonight? It would make her suspicious if she'll not be with me in the morning on the way to school. I opened the door to my room and set Kouta down on my bed.

"I... forgot your name."

Kouta suddenly spoke up with a shy face, turning away. He kinda reminds me of Kacchan when we were still little. I knelt in front of him with a smile, and held out my left hand to him. "I'm Midoriya Izuku, It's nice to meet you Kouta." He swiftly turned his head in my direction and slowly took my hand. Minutes later, the bath is ready and the maids had found 5 sets of clothes for Kouta. They must've thought Kouta's going to stay here for a long duration of time. I asked Kouta if he wants me to bathe him but he only turned red, swiped the clothes and slammed the bathroom shut. He really is just like Kacchan when flustered. While Kouta's busy, I stashed away the weapons I brought with me, looking at the blood stained dagger that I buried in the reapers eye. That was the first time I actually hurt someone... I busied myself cleaning the dagger before Kouta went out of the bathroom, fully dressed. I made my way to him and crouched down to his level.

"Is there anything else you need Kouta? I'm taking you to Sosaki sensei right now."

He had his head bowed down before he answered.

"I... Don't want to go home just yet."

I was taken aback by his answer.

"W-Why? Sosaki sensei must be really worried about you now. And don't you find this place scary?"

"Nothing is scary as long as I'm with you."

My mouth opened in a small fraction and my eyes lit up in surprise.

"A-And I'm tired right now. I wanna go to sleep."

He continued. I looked at the grandfather clock beside us. It's already 8:30 pm. I grabbed Kouta's right hand. "Okay then. You can stay with me for tonight. Hold on, I'll go get myself cleaned. Stay here inside my room, okay? No one will dare enter here without my permission, so you're safe here." I winked at him. His cheeks turned pink before muttering an 'okay'. I cleaned myself as quickly as possible, I can't stand the thought of Kouta being alone despite being in my room. I wore a long white night gown, stretching down to the ankle of my feet with lacy sleeves covering my wrists. I went out of the bathroom to see Kouta on my bed, lying down, staring at the balcony outside, watching the full moon. I went near him and asked.

"Don't you want dinner Kouta?"

"I... Don't have the appetite."

Right... Who would have the appetite after that. I climbed the other side of the bed, covering me and Kouta with the red velvet comforter. "Kouta, can I ask you something?" He immediately turned around to face me, giving me his full attention. "What is it?" I let out a pause before continuing our conversation. "What you saw back there. Can you keep it a secret from now?" The look of surprise suddenly took over him and he sat up on the bed. "Why?!" I sat up with him. Frown marring my face. "It's not what you think, Kouta. I do want that place shut down, but through another plan that doesn't involve the police." He gulped before answering. "Those killers... They were vampires... I thought vampires were just from story books." His face turned pale again. "Are you a vampire, Izuku?" I was a bit shocked from that question. Do I look like a vampire? I mean... does my actions make me seem like a vampire? "No Kouta... I'm not, believe me. I just know how to fight them off." I looked at his eyes. He seems to believe me. I pulled him in my lap and he looked up at me, clutching the sides of my white night gown. "That is why we cannot involve the public. It would cause mass alert if they knew about their existence." He didn't take my sentence very well. "But vampires are horrible! They should just die!" My frowned deepened at his words, remembering the coven who had been like a family to me. I pressed my forehead on Kouta's. "Kouta... Not every vampire is mean just like what you saw. There are others who are also trying to rescue victims like you." He looked at me right in the eyes.

"There... are?"

"Plenty."

I smiled at him before I continued.

"I help those vampires. Because just like what you saw, some vampires are mean. Like how there are mean humans too. But in this case, it's a vampire's job to take down another vampire. We cannot involve more humans to get hurt."

"Your friends will defeat those vampires?"

I retracted my forehead from his and held out my right pink finger in front of him.

"How about this. I promise you we will shut down those vampires soon. Does that sound good enough?"

His eyes stared at my finger, puzzled, before he hooked his.

"Will you also promise to do your best?"

My heart swelled in determination, looking back at the promises I made with myself and Kacchan. I let go of Kouta's finger and hugged him tightly instead. "I promise- we promise. One day, no more people will be hurt because of vampires." Kouta hugged me back. Kouta's a smart child, he was able to understand and accept my words with such a mature outlook. I tucked him back on the bed. We both got comfortable, and he never released his hug from me, I did the same and closed my eyes. I admit, I'm pretty tired myself after all of what happened. Tonight just feels different because it wasn't Ochako who I'm sleeping with and I've never really experienced sleeping while hugging someone or being hugged since my mother passed away. I can feel Kouta's breaths even out. He's already asleep. Poor boy must be exhausted physically and mentally. I found myself dozing off minutes later. I felt the moonlight disappear, I didn't pay much attention to it, thinking it became cloudy, but-

"Wow, talk about a lame promise."

My heart jumped and my eyes snapped open. It's a good thing my body froze instead of jolting away from the bed or I would've unnecessarily woken up Kouta. I looked up to see Kacchan's figure, blocking the moon view beside my bed. His eyes are glowing red, glaring at me, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Bakugo..? What are you doing here." He rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "Oh you know, checking out on my dumbass co-member who went out of the mission to do a shitty stunt." His words hit me like a brick and pulled me back to how I acted back at the lab. I hid half of my face on Kouta's hair. "I'm sorry... I also broke the ear piece too." Kacchan only intensified his glare on me. "But Bakugo, you said not to act if it was too late. But I wasn't, I was able to save Kouta." I looked up at him. He looked at the sleeping Kouta caged in my arms. "Normally I'd be the one to execute a punishment for you. You still went out of the agenda you fucktard." I hid back my face into Kouta's hair in shame. I heard Kacchan let out a frustrated grumble. "I'll let you off the hook this time nerd, there won't be a next time so don't push it." I locked my gaze into Kacchan's eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you, Bakugo." He looked at me weirdly before I continued. "Where're the others? Will Ochako be here tonight?"

"Round face is already here, in her room. I told her to stay there and don't come here to you till morning."

"I see... Where's the document?"

"Eijiro has it. They're almost at the condo now. We'll pass the document to Aizawa sensei this Friday after he gets back from his trip."

"So Aizawa sensei went away gain huh..?"

Kacchan crossed his arms and sat on my bed.

"He's almost always away. He's keeping up with the connections with the other covens and his business."

"How many more covens are there?"

He shrugged, looking at the moon.

"Beats me."

I giggled at his nonchalant answer.

"Bakugo you're the next leader. You need to know you allies."

He turned to me, glaring.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Do you feel alright now?"

He raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still feel hungry?"

He looked surprised for a second before turning back to his usual scowl.

"I'm fucking fine."

"That's good... I'm glad I'm able to help you." He stood up abruptly from my bed, turning and walking a few steps away. "I'm leaving." I stared at his back, answering a few seconds later. "Good night... Bakugo." He glanced back at me with his signature scowl, the big full moon in his back ground illuminating his surroundings. The whole scene captivated me so much. Kacchan looked so enchanting that I can't help the words slip out from my mouth. "I love you." His eyes widened a little before heading out the balcony. "Shut up." With that, he jumped out. I let out a contented sigh before burying my red face into Kouta's hair. I finally succumbed to sleep after that. The whole night was dreamless and comfortable, and I'm glad to have it that way. The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. The sun's not yet fully up. I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed. It's only 5:30. Kouta's still clinging to me with a peaceful face and I can't help but hug him tighter. He looks like an angel.

I slowly got up and went to the mansions kitchen. The maids were all surprised to see me in that place. I asked them to let me cook the breakfast for the three of us. They all relented and finally let me use the kitchen. I used to take cooking lessons so it's not new for me to cook and bake. I like baking more though, to the extent I usually bake for Shou, I even thought of baking for my father, but now... Even if we were rich, and I'm the heiress, father mostly insisted to also make me the perfect 'wife' for Shou. I was taught how to do laundry, cleaning and many other chores. It's a good thing though, because right now I'm finding myself mostly thinking of leaving this mansion one day with the coven. I know Kouta and Ochako would probably be very hungry after last night so I decided to make omurice for us. I was already done by 6:10 and asked the maids to bring the breakfast to my room, by the table. with a thank you later on.

I first went to Ochako's room and knocked before entering. She's still sprawled on her bed snoring, making me giggle before I lightly shook her awake. Ochako is a heavy sleeper so it took me some time before she's actually up and awake. I pulled her from her bed and invited her to my room. She groggily stood up and used my shoulders as support. When we got to my room, Kouta was still sleeping. Ochako went straight to the table and I made a bee line to my bed gently waking up Kouta. I brushed his hair with my hand. "Kouta. Wake up, it's time for breakfast." His face twitched and he slowly rubbed his eyes with his small hands. This feels nice. I wish I had a little brother or sister, this is the first time I'm realizing that I like children.

"OH MY GOSH, OMURICE." Ochako's intensified voice kicked Kouta's eyes open and made him sit up on the bed, swinging his head left and right before calming down, realizing where he is. "I made breakfast Kouta. Let's go." I held out my hand, but instead he circled his arms around me with a hug. I giggled at his cute actions and carried him to the table. "Deku chan did you made this? It's got our names written on it!" Ochako suddenly became wide awake. "I did. I hope you guys like it." I placed Kouta on a chair before sitting myself next to him. "I never knew you can cook Deku chan!" I gave her a small smile. "Well... Heiress requirements." We finished our breakfast minutes later with Ochako constantly asking Kouta questions. She also introduced herself as a vampire and let Kouta get comfortable with her during the whole morning by taking care of him. The boy was hesitant at first but he gradually got comfortable with Ochako. She's also surprisingly good at children, by the time we got to the car and headed for school, they were talking normally like brothers and sisters.

I smiled to myself as I watched them interact. When we're near the school, Kouta went silent before saying "I will tell them I... I was kidnapped and... I was unconscious the whole time... till I found myself on some alley and Izuku found me last night." Ochako and I looked at each other before turning to Kouta. "Thank you, Kouta." He looked up at Ochako. "But you better promise to stop those guys." I smiled and hugged him. "You can count on us."

"B-But Deku chan? Kouta's a human who knows about vampires. Won't he be in danger because of that?"

I pondered for an answer.

"Well, he's too young to be a target for lunatic vampires. The only organization active in this city is my dad's and I already told them off not to even touch Kouta. I think it's safe."

"I guess you have a point..."

The car halted to a stop. The three of us got out and headed for the teacher's lounge. Ochako and I knocked three times before entering. When we got inside, Kouta immediately ran to sensei's desk. He wasn't crying but sensei, on the other hand, is a crying mess when he hugged Kouta as if she'd afraid he'll disappear again. Sosaki sensei asked Kouta numerous questions, mostly if he was okay. "Izuku where did you find him?" I froze for a second and thought of a place. "In some alley near Asakusa district..." Sensei took the answer valid and went back to hugging Kouta. "The bell is about to ring sensei. We'll be seeing you up stairs." I bowed down with Ochako before turning to leave. "Wait! Midoriya, Uraraka!" We turned back to Sosaki sensei who caught up to us. "I-I can't thank you enough for finding my nephew. Is there anything you need in return?" Ochako and I jerked in surprise. "No, no. It's alright sensei. I'm just glad we suddenly found him. Hehe..." Ochako scratched the back of her head. "Are you sure? Well... I'll also be a little late for homeroom, I need to contact the police on what happened to Kouta. Would that be alright?" Both of us smiled back to our homeroom teacher. "It's alright sensei, take your time. We'll be preparing for the festival once the bell rings."

"I'm coming with them."

Kouta stepped up to our side. Sensei smiled down at him and knelt before him, taking his hands. "I see that you've taken a liking to them. I understand. Now will you be a good boy while I take care of things with the police? Never go anywhere without them okay?" Kouta only nodded before grabbing my left hand. "Can I leave him to you, Midoriya?" I smiled to sensei before turning to leave. "Of course, sensei." The three of us made our way to our room, the bell rang when we reached the second floor, so by the time we reached our room at the third level, everyone's already patiently sitting down, waiting for sensei. We entered the front door so we could relay Sosaki sensei's message. "Everyone, sensei's going to be late today, but she told us we should just continue the preparations for the play." Ochako's the one who announced to the whole class. Everyone doesn't seem to be listening because they all have their eyes on the boy beside me.

"P-Princess... Is that your kid?!"

Mineta asked pointing at Kouta. The latter was glaring at him. A notebook was chucked on Mineta's head.

"Get it together, isn't that sensei's nephew?"

The class started murmuring. I picked up Kouta in my arms and explained.

"He's been found, that's why sensei's busy with the police right now. We should get to our work too guys."

The whole class stood up and scrambled. Some of the girls crowded around me, fawning over Kouta. The boy doesn't seem pleased though, glaring at the cooing he was given. I laughed, thinking it was cute. Kouta does remind me of Kacchan sometimes. Everyone busied themselves with their parts. I went around checking everyone's progress and so far everything's going smoothly. I checked on Ochako and the main play's practice with Kouta and watched their unfinished rehearsal. The first part was romantic and going smoothly until the conflict started. "WHY THE FUCK DID SHE RUNAWAY?! THEY'RE FINALLY AT IT, WHAT'S SHE BITCHING ABOUT?!" Kacchan threw the script on the ground, shouting at my classmates. Ochako buried her face on the palm of her hand before reprimanding him. "Bakugo we've been through this many times already, what's the point of the story if there's no problem?" Kacchan turned to her and snarled. "This shitty plot is making me cringe I can't take it anymore!" I stood up and went between Kacchan and Ochako, carrying Kouta in my arms. "B-Bakugo, I'm sorry. If you'd like we'd just find you a substitute. You don't have to push yourself anymore if you really don't like it." An angry Kacchan is a scary Kacchan, so I thought everything would go smoothly if we assigned a different work for him.

"That's not possible Deku chan. We've been rehearsing for a while now. With the progress at hand, it's hard to make changes now."

Kacchan argued back and soon enough they were bickering- loudly. While half of the class is busy with the props for the play, the other half is watching Ochako and Kacchan argue back and forth. "I'm going to tell Aizawa sensei on you." Ochako mumbled lowly. Kacchan only smirked and crossed his arms. "Be my fucking guest." Before this gets truly out of hand, I opened my mouth to tell them to stop, but-

"Quit being a fucking pussy and just do it."

Everyone froze at the new voice that intervened. I looked down to see Kouta glaring at Kacchan. The latter shifted his glare to Kouta.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said stop being a mother fucking baby and just do it, hay brain. You're causing trouble especially for Izuku."

Kacchan's now shaking in anger.

"Oh, so you think you're a fucking adult huh?"

"At least more mature than you."

Kacchan's about to snap so I covered Kouta's mouth to stop him from answering back. "FUCKING BRAT! I'LL THROW YOU BACK AT THAT LA-MPPHHGHHH!" Sero and Kiri covered his mouth before he can finish the word. "-stchirstmasIgaveyoumyheartbuttheverynextdayyougaveitaway- yeah! nice song Bakubro! Now let's chill, and sit down for a while okay?" Kiri immediately covered with a joke to avoid questions and dragged him across the room, away from us. Kacchan was struggling from their hold so Jirou and Hagakure joined to appease him. I sighed before looking at the boy in my arms. "It was really nice of you to show your concern, Kouta, but you really shouldn't use those words." Now I can confidently say that this child is the mini version of Kacchan. Kouta's actions are the same with him back when we were younger. The boy turned away with a frown. "I'm sorry..." I smiled at him and hugged him closer. "Apology accepted. Now let's go, I need to help the others with the costumes, do you want to come?" His face lit up. "I'll help." The day went on like how it should be. Thankfully, Kacchan held on to his role as the villain in the play. Kouta's words must have gotten into him or maybe Kiri and the others managed to persuade him.

By the end of school hours, I left Kouta to Sosaki sensei back at the teacher's lounge. The boy seemed reluctant to go, so before I left for club, I knelt down in front of him and promised we'll see each other again soon enough. This was confirmed by sensei when she said she'll be bringing Kouta more often to keep a close eye on him from now on. The boy seemed happy and contented with the news and finally waved me good bye.

Everyone is already waiting for me at the club room. I wonder if Kacchan's there too? When I reached the abandoned level, laughs and guitars can be heard from the hallway. Since no one's monitoring the halls, I ran excitedly and slid the door to the club room open. "Sorry I'm a bit late." Everyone turned to me and Ashido came up to pull me inside. "Princess! We were just discussing! Let's all hang out at Friday!" Hang out? But how? "We have school at Friday, Ashido chan." She swung her arms over my shoulder. "Of course, silly! We'll be hanging out after school, to celebrate our success on the mission!" Hagakure cheered next. "Aizawa sensei's gonna review the document on Friday noon, so he'll be pretty busy. Which means we're free to go!" Everyone seems to agree. "Well... I have no training on Fridays because that's my rest day. So I guess I'll tag along."

"Princess- dude, we know. That's why we made it on a Friday." Kaminari pointed out. Oh yeah, I forgot that they know so much about me. "I'll be tagging along then... Umm... Where are we going?" I asked. This is the first time I'm going to get together with a bunch of friends after school so I'm excited. "We're gonna go..." Ochako started. "Shopping!" The girls chorused. The boys groaned at this. "Here we go again, gonna make us their slaves." Sero sighed. Ashido whipped her head in his direction. "We're gonna go shopping first before we go to the arcades. You can go ahead over there and wait for us but you MUST come! This is the first time we'll be hanging out with princess so we gotta make memories as a coven!" The boys looked at each other before relenting.

"You can count me out."

A voice from across the room, stopped the good vibes of the coven.

"Dude, what gives? Stop being a party wrecker and join us."

Kiri chuckled out. Kacchan's fiddling with a drum stick and glared at us.

"I've got a better place to be instead of going with you losers."

"Aren't you a ball of sunshine, Bakugo. Let me guess, you're gonna go to the nightclub? Heads up mister, that'll be our final destination."

Ashido jabbed a finger at Kacchan's direction. We're going to a... club? I've never been inside a nightclub before, not to mention we're all still under 18! How could we possibly-

"Don't care. I'm not gonna follow any of you in shitty places like a damn dog."

And with that, Kacchan left the club room. The coven just shrugged it off and continued talking about our get together on Friday. For the rest of club hours, I finished the last song for the band and had it for a test run. Everything went well for the most part, just a few more days and they will be performing in front of the whole school. Of course, everyone was nervous, but nonetheless excited for it. Two days went by quickly and efficiently. The costumes were done and so were the props needed for the play. There were times Kouta visited and watched the rehearsals again, but not without glaring at Kacchan and the latter glaring back. Surprisingly, Kacchan never caused trouble again and cooperated albeit begrudgingly. But he did took the role seriously, I can't even tell if he's acting or being his usual self. Friday came in and today's the last day of preparation for the festival. Before school hours ended everything was almost ready, only having a few minor adjustments were needed for the costumes.

When I left the room carrying Kouta with me, everyone was having fun trying out the costumes. I have to be back before the bell rings to check if there's anything more we need to discuss about. I took him back to the teachers lounge to sensei and waved goodbye, promising yet another meeting, to which I look forward to. When I went back to the third floor, I saw Ochako leaving the classroom. She just leaned on the side of the door so I went to her and asked. "Ochako what's wrong?" She turned, realizing my presence. "Oh, it's a riot back there. I'll just be here till everyone calms down." I looked back at the classroom doors. The noise can be heard here from the outside. "Did something happen? what's wrong?" She walked in front of the door and explained before opening it. "Oh nothing, just the usual fuel for a headache." The door was slid open. What greeted me was the girls- excluding us from the coven, was gathering on a circle, screaming, cheering and taking pictures.

I stepped inside with Ochako and approached Kaminari. He looked... angry. "Kaminari kun, what's bothering you? Y-You look like you're about to strangle someone." He comically narrowed his eyes at the crowd. "They're fawning over Eijiro..." He gritted out. Oh. It must be because of Kiri's costume. He's one of the side character's after all and Kaminari was with us doing the costumes with Hagakure. "Let me at 'em, he's mine!" He finally snapped and went to lunge at the crowd. It took me by surprise but I was able to stop him, wrapping my arms around his middle while he thrashed on my hold. "K-Kaminari kun calm down! He's yours, he's yours!" He didn't listen and continued to escape out of my hold.

"Oh, hey princess! Look! Our hard work paid off!"

Hagakure's voice came in from the crowd. The girls made way so I can see what they were going on about and Kaminari was able to escape from my hold and run up to Kiri.

"It suits them! Plus it's perfect, no need for adjustments and alternations."

My eyes trailed to her line of sight. Now I get why the girls were so riled up. Kacchan's wearing his costume. Although he's the main villain of the story, he seems to stand out more; the large cape on his back with heavy furs resting on his shoulders, to be completed with wild accessories dangling on his neck. He wore a baggy navy blue pants with metal kneecaps and boots with the same white furs on top. Now to finish it all off, Kacchan is topless, showing off his toned muscles. The girls started squealing again, taking pictures of Kacchan. But here I am, frozen on my spot, staring at Kacchan's entirety. The whole world around me seemed to have disappeared as I stared at Kacchan in awe. He's currently adjusting - and glaring at the orange bands in his arms, not minding the noise around him.

"PRINCESS!"

I blinked with a flinch of surprise when Hagakure's voice pulled me out of my own world.

"Y-Yes?"

"I've been talking to you for a while now but it seems like you've been enchanted too."

Because of what Hagakure said, everyone turned their heads to me. Including Kacchan, looking up from his fiddling with a raised brow.

"I-I-I'm sorry- I wasn't-"

"Hey, princess' face is so red!"

One of the girls pointed out. I felt my heart rate increase because everyone was looking at me now. Even Kacchan turned his full attention to me.

"Princess thinks Bakugo looks good too!"

My face steamed up. By now I'm screaming inside my mind. The other girls picked up on the idea and started teasing me.

"Well, they were childhood friends right?"

"Isn't it cute? She's finally taking an interest to a guy!"

I flailed my arms around while I prove my point.

"T-That's not it! I w-was just checking... umm..."

My mind flipped and I wasn't able to give out a proper reasoning which caused the girls' egging to intensify. I wouldn't even dare to look at Kacchan, he's probably angry at me for bringing attention to my feelings for him in front of the whole class. To my relief, the bell rang and took the opportunity. "Oh m-my! The bell! I-I guess I have to get going! Bye!" I wasted no time and dashed out of the door like a mad person. I heard my name being called but I can't go back looking like a drugged tomato. I even ran through the hallway on my way to the stairs. I couldn't even careless at the reprimands thrown at me, I just wanted to be alone. I slammed the door of the club room open, closing it back as soon as I got inside. My knees planted to the ground and later found myself lying on the floor. I stayed like that for a while until I heard the coven's voices approaching. I stood up on my feet and dusted my clothes and my hair and let out the most normal smile I can manage The door slid open, revealing everyone.

"H-Hi guys."

They stared at me for a few good seconds before reacting. "You don't need to be stiff, princess. Bakugo's not here." Jirou stepped inside and the others followed. I don't know why but I heaved out a big sigh of relief. Ochako handed me my bag which I left back at the room. "Thank you." Ochako brought out another bag and opened it. "Here Deku chan. Change into these." I accepted the bag and looked inside. It was my white summer dress with a red sash just below the chest; the hem of the skirt's decorated with large frills that reached past my knees. I haven't worn this in a long time I almost forgot about it. "Below are the white flat shoes, Deku chan, everything there's complete, you can go change at the room beside us."

"H-Hold on. We're going already? What about club?"

"We already have it wrapped up, princess. Now's the time to have fun!"

Kaminari cheered. I could only smile at their enthusiasm and went out to change. When Ochako said everything in the bag is complete, she wasn't kidding. She even threw in foot socks and bracelets for accessories. I'm thankful and embarrassed at the same time. When I went back to the club room, everyone went quiet. I felt nervous and turned to Ochako. "T-Thanks for your effort, Ochako... Umm... Do I look okay?" Everyone burst into mixed reactions. "You bring justice to your nickname, Deku chan." Kiri commented. "You look like a fine, high class lady, Midoriya. You have nothing to worry about." I shyly smiled at Tokoyami's compliment. "Thank you. I thought I looked weird when you guys stared at me."

"You weren't thinking Bakugo looked weird when you were staring at him, right?"

Jirou suddenly pointed out and I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"NO! I mean... He looked good... NOT THAT I'M SAYING HE'S UGLY WHEN HE'S NOT WEARING IT- He looks good all the time! Like- u-umm... I give up."

I crouched down on my knees and hid my face in my palms.

"Princess... Quick question."

I peaked through the cracks of my fingers to look at Hagakure.

"Are you in love with Bakugo?"

My butt landed on the floor and my head felt like it's going to explode any minute.

"W-What?! Me and B-Bakugo?! N-No!"

'Izuku how many lies have you told already... You're not supposed to be good at it' I thought to myself. Sero laughed at my reaction before he commented.

"Liar, liar, plants for hire!"

"It's pants on fire... Sero."

Tokoyami flatly corrected him.

"It's no big deal, Deku chan. It was already obvious when we were kids."

I snapped my head to Kiri who was grinning from ear to ear. "I mean, when we were playing dragons and kings, you'd always prefer to be saved by Katsuki. Not to mention he's always the dad and you're the mom when we're playing pretend family." He added with a teasing smile. Kaminari looked up to him from his chair. "It seems you were the greatest third wheel that ever existed." He stated with a chuckle. "Oh trust me, it's a pain sometimes. One time, we played hide and seek, but then Katsuki found Deku chan first- they forgot about me and got lost into their own world." Everyone laughed at Kiri's flashback. I stood up to grab his shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Stop iiiitttt. I'm sorry Kiri okay? Now don't bring up more, pleaseee!"

"So Bakugo has a cute side back then huh? Are you still sure about him, princess? Like, I mean, he's different to you now."

Jirou frowned at her last words. Everyone has the same face as they looked at me.

"It's because.. Kacchan thinks I killed his parents years ago... I don't remember killing anybody, nor will I ever kill those people dear to me. Kacchan and Kiri suddenly vanished years ago... I've always waited for them to come back, not even passing up to the cold winters, thinking maybe they'd return."

"Deku chan..."

I tuned to Kiri with a sad smile.

"But now that they're here. I'm more than happy. Also bringing you guys in, making my group of friends larger and happier. I'll make sure to prove that I'm not the one behind the murder five years ago, then I'll make him take my feelings seriously."

The coven suddenly burst into tears and rushed to give me a hug. "We love you, princess!" Ashido wailed. It became a group hug and I was crushed in the middle; not that I mind. "But then again, you just confessed that you do like Bakugo." Hagakure giggled. I laughed sheepishly, realizing her words. Everyone released me and gathered their bags, we will first head to the condo for them to change and then head out. We went out of the room and headed down stairs, although I felt uncomfortable because the usual stares increased and intensified. Once we were out of the school, we commuted our way to Asakusa district. The whole trip was enjoyable already. This is the first time I'm out with a group of people and I'll make sure to cherish this. We arrived at the condo, expecting Kacchan to be there, but we were greeted with silence. Everyone assumed he's in his room or went out somewhere. They all got ready with their casual outfit and we wasted no time heading out.

The boys headed straight for the arcades while us girls went mall hopping. I've been to malls but I never experienced shopping since all of my dress are made from our personal designer. We went inside a boutique and everyone started spreading out. I have zero experience in this so I followed Ochako. She started scanning through a rack of dresses and skirts. I tried doing the same and picked out that piqued my interest. We all met up in front of the changing room and one by one tried out what they had. Each time they tried an outfit, they would go out and let the girls see it to give out comments. So this is what it's like to hang out with girls my age. I was the last one to be shoved inside the changing room, I only have one skirt and a shirt to to top it. Once I finished changing, I went out to let the girls have a look at it. I don't know why but their reactions are different than usual.

"Princess..? What's that?"

Jirou pointed at my top. I pulled my shirt forward and looked at it.

"It's the top I chose. It's blunt but unique."

The top is plain red that has the word "shirt" written in front.

"And... that skirt?"

I looked down on the skirt I chose. It has a floral design that reaches to my feet.

"I thought it looked cute. It feels comfortable too; swaying on my legs."

They all looked at each other before pulling me back into the changing room.

"Get this girl something else."

Ochako and Hagakure went off while Jirou and Ashido stayed with me inside the changing room and took off the clothes I chose. Minutes later, Ochako handed over a set of clothes, while the two with me helped to put it on. They stepped out of the changing room with me and had Ochako and Hagakure see it. "It's much better!" They all cheered. I guess I looked like a fashion disaster in my previous choice. They gave me a high waist short with a white plain t shirt that hugs my figure topped with a gray cardigan. I looked at myself in the mirror. It looks simple but appealing. "Deku chan wait! Before you take it off, let me take a picture of you!"

"...Eh? What for?"

Ochako ignored my question and aimed her camera at me, to which I smiled.

"I'll send it to the group chat."

"W-Why?"

The others crowded at Ochako's phone, grinning.

"So Bakugo can see it."

"Ochako s-stop!"

I dashed to look at the screen on her phone but she already sent it. While they were squealing, I felt like my soul left out of my body. I don't even expect Kacchan to take a second look when he sees it, he might even burn his phone or throw it away. I changed back to my dress and paid for the clothes the girls picked for me. After a few more boutiques, they finally decided to meet up with the boys at the arcade. It's already 6:00 pm- we've been shopping for hours but they don't seem tired. If it wasn't for my stamina I would've collapsed by now. We saw the boys playing in arcade machines playing a fighting game. It was Tokoyami againts Kiri and so far, they said Kiri remained undefeated. With one more hit from Kiri's character, Tokoyami lost. Kiri grinned smugly while Tokoyami and Sero heaved a defeated sigh. "How long have you been challenging Kiri?" I asked Sero. "Since we got here apparently." I sat in front of the arcade machine where Tokoyami played and observed the game on display. "What is this? How do you play this?"

"You've never played Tekken before, princess?"

"Not really, no."

Sero went to my side and started explaining how to play and the whole control system.

"Let's see you play, princess. Eijiro, go easy on her."

Kaminari inserted a coin below the machine.

"No no. You don't have to hold back Kiri. I want my first time to be genuinely fun!"

"That sounded so wrong but okay!"

I picked out a female character that looked interesting while Kiri chose a huge guy with black wings.

"Why her, Deku chan?"

"She looks pretty."

The game started and I fumbled with the controls. True to his words, Kiri showed no mercy on my character and pummeled her to the ground, I was able to land a few attacks on him but it was too late. The life points of my character died down. "You're really good at this Kiri. How long have you been playing this game?" He chuckled and rubbed his nose. "About a few years ago. Heads up Deku chan, there's still another round." I made myself comfortable on my seat and waited for the next round to start. "Don't you think you're at a disadvantage with Lili, princess?" Sero asked. "I don't think so, her fighting style is the same as mine so I think I can manage." The second round started and I'm finally getting the hang of it. I imagined myself into the battle and put my observations on Kiri's battle technique to use. "Holy shit man..." Kaminari mumbled. It didn't take long for Kiri's character to lose, the screen displayed the word 'perfect' after the round. "You're on fire, princess!" Two more rounds passed in my favor. Everyone was in utter shock about what just transpired.

"Who would've thought it would be princess who'll end your winning streak."

Kaminari patted Kiri's back.

"That's kinda unmanly of me."

Sero kept laughing while Tokoyami commended me a good job. We all decided to play other more games such as the basket ball arcade. I tried playing for a while but as always, my accuracy failed me. This is also why I'm never good at guns too. I sat on the side with Kaminari and started a conversation. After a few more minutes, everyone gathered at the two of us. "Let's get going guys, it's already 7. Time for the nightclub." Ashido announced. I paled at this. "T-The club? But we're still under 18! They wouldn't possibly let us in." Hagakure placed a hand on my shoulder. "Chill, princess. The club we're going to is special, we know the owner personally, so we're practically VIP's!" She took my hand along with Ashido and pulled me up from my seat. "I-I don't know the owner though?" They laughed and dragged me out of the arcade.

"It's Iida Tenya! Now you know, now let's go!"

I-I-Iida? is he related to Dr. Iida? I have so many questions but I wasn't able to let it all out as the girls dragged me away and pushed me into a cab. The boys rode on a seperate cab, following ours. Everyone was all cheering and excited while I'm here contemplating if what we're going to do is even legal. I don't even know what I'm going to do inside a club. I don't dance, I don't drink and most of all, I hate extremely loud places. But everyone was looking forward to it so I just shut my mouth and hope everything goes well. "Loosen up princess, Bakugo's going to be there too you know." Ashido teased. "U-Uhm... Okay." I don't even know if that's a good news or a bad news. He's probably over there drinking and dancing with other girls, and he might even leave as soon as he sees me. I felt my energy drain at the thought.

Minutes later, we got off the cab. In front of us was a flashy building filled with light of different colors. The fancy sign on the top read 'Ten' and the music was blaring loudly from the inside. Just standing out here made me want to cover my ears. A bunch of people were crowding at the entrance, but the coven just shoved them away, the bouncer didn't even hesitate opening the door for us. I guess they really are treated like VIP's here. Inside of the club was... messy. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking and having conversations. It's loud in here. I couldn't help but cover my ears. The girls continued dragging me inside. It's partly dark but the neon lights illuminated the place. I think this could trigger someone's epilepsy... I looked at Ashido who seems to be telling me something.

"What?!"

I shouted. Even my voice is drowned because of the high decibels in this place.

"I said do you wanna drink or dance first?!"

She shouted back. Can I say neither? I don't want to be a kill joy but nightclubs aren't really my thing.

"Uh-"

"She's drinking with us first! C'mon!"

Hagakure dragged me somewhere with Ochako leaving Ashido and the others on the dance floor. We climbed a set of stairs and found a vacant place to sit. We sat on a fancy black sofa set with a small round table in the middle. The two started ordering something I can't even hear because of the music. "Have you ever tried drinking before, princess?!" Hagakure asked from the other side of the sofa. I have tried drinking alcoholic beverages but it tasted nasty to me so I never really went for another try. "N-No." Why did I lie again. "Hey look!" Ochako pointed somewhere. "Isn't that Bakugo?! He seems to be alone, go get him Deku chan!" I snapped my head at Ochako. "W-Why me? A-And what will I say to him?"

"Tell him to sit with us! He's alone, c'mon Deku chan, it's a chance to talk to him!"

My face warmed at her words. He does seem to be alone so I worked up the courage to go to him, he's a few meters away, each step I take went straight to my heart. When I finally reached him, I realized he wasn't alone. A girl was clinging onto him happily while Kacchan scrolled through his phone lazily. I felt my heart broke down into a million tiny pieces. I stood there frozen for a while, holding my tears before I decided to walk away. "What the fuck are you doing here Deku?" Before I could even take a step, Kacchan already caught my presence. I flinched before blinking away the small tears on my eyes. "And what's with that dress, you look like a lost brat." I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering. "S-Sorry for interrupting your time. Ochako t-told me to get you. I-I'll be going now, sor-"

"Hey, isn't that the girl on your home screen?"

The girl clinging to him suddenly cut me off. She looks pretty... She must be Kacchan's girlfriend. The latter glared at her before shoving her face away, releasing her hold on him. "Shut the fuck up, bitch." It wasn't even directed to me but I almost felt the sting on Kacchan's words. "Where are they?" He stood up, and made his way to me. "O-Oh, they're over-"

"Bakugo! Who's this cutie?"

I felt my heart stop when an arm was suddenly slung around my shoulders. Another body leaned down on my weight. "I've never seen you here before! Care to dance with me?" I looked at the blond man, smiling like a drunk person. His breath reeked of alcohol, so I guess he really is drunk. "U-Uhh, I-" He pulled me closer to him, not even giving me a chance to answer. "I'm Monoma! But you can call me Neito anyway, angel face." I tried not to scrunch up my face and decline him politely, but before I can even open my mouth, a fist buried itself into Monoma's collar, puling him away from me and another one collided with his face. I held my scream trying not to gather attention and slapped my hands on my mouth. "She's not fucking available." Kacchan cracked his knuckles, looking down on the knocked out Monoma. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away with him.

"B-Bakugo? What about Monoma?"

"He can die with his nightmares."

He continued dragging me down the stairs and out the nightclub. "W-Where are we going?" He didn't answer and continued pulling me till we reached a parking lot, stopping on a white sports car. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the car. "T-This is yours?" He ignored my question. "Just get in." I was still anxious. "B-But is this really yours?" He rolled his eyes exasperatedly and dragged me again to the passengers side. He opened the door and pushed me inside. "It's the old man's" He shut the door and went to climb at the drivers seat. "You know how to drive already?" He started the engine. "Oh no, we're just gonna play with this shit and trash the city like fucking GTA." What is a GTA? "But you're still 17! How did you get a license?" He smirked at my direction before flooring the car. "Connections." My heart flew out the window when the wheels screeched and the car accelerated with a high speed. I fumbled for the seat belt to at least make me feel safe. "Bakugo where are we going?"

"Back at the condo, shitty old man wants to see the two of us."

"W-Why?"

"I don't know, probably to punish you or maybe even better; kick you out."

I looked at him flatly.

"The mission was a succe-AHHHH!"

Kacchan took a sharp turn that I almost smacked my face on the window. "Bakugo! Can you please drive with care!" He only grinned forward. "Only lame people do that." My eyes widened at his words. "You know what's not lame? Safety!" Kacchan replied by speeding up and running over a red stop light. By this time, I wanted to cry. Maybe he's going to kill me by crashing the car. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FACE IS HILARIOUS! FUCKING NERD!" I was already gripping the sides of my chair. With Kacchan's speed, I felt like we're going to time travel. "T-The police, Bakugo! You can get arrested for this!" He only laughed harder. "Fuck them!" There really is no telling this guy to be careful. By the time I'm going to get off this car, I'll either be at the police station or the hosptial. When we reached the parking lot of the condo, it was only then Kacchan slowed down.

I opened the door to get out and I honestly feel sick. "Haha, you're such a fucking loser, Deku." I was too dizzy to even retort back. I regained my senses when we stepped into the elevator. It was quite awkward so I initiated a conversation. "Y-Your girlfriend back there's pretty..." I smiled up at him half-heartedly. "The fuck are you saying, that was just a random bitch clinging to me." I was stoned at his reply. "And I never had a girlfriend. Just shitty one night stands."

"What's a one night stand?"

The elevator chimed open. Kacchan looked at me before stepping out.

"What a virgin."

I stepped out and caught up to him.

"What does that mean?"

I kept on pressing Kacchan but he just ignored me all the way till we reached the unit. He took out his keys and opened it to find the the place dark. Is Aizawa sensei even here? We both stepped inside and a voice finally presented itself. "Took you two long enough." Aizawa sensei was there, sitting at the sofa looking at the documents. All of the lights were off, only the residual lights coming from the city illuminated the place. What does he mean by long enough, Kacchan practically made the car fly. "Well, at least we're fucking here." Kacchan crossed his arms. Sensei looked at him lazily. "Waste of time. Anyway, I'm going to make this quick." He looked at me first before looking back at Kacchan. "This project they're holding, might as well be the most diabolical one they've come up with."

"W-Why is that?"

"They're trying to bring back one for all and all for one."

"What are these all for shit, anyway?"

Aizawa sensei sighed. "The quirk of the two strongest vampires." Kacchan and I was surprised. Two strongest vampires? Who are they? "Years ago, a battle ensued between them. All for one, the most insane yet powerful vampire- and One for all, the true vampire of justice. One for all claimed victory, but he was too damaged to live longer, he died shortly after All for one." This is the first time I'm hearing this story. Father used to tell me a lot about vampires but he never mentioned this one. "Now, I don't know how but the organization managed to get a hold of their blood, thus planning a resurrection for both quirks. They've been doing some contraptions, testing on both humans and vampires in the most inhumane way possible, just to complete this project." I clenched my fists, remembering the scene back at the lab. "Anyway, we can't have them bringing life to both quirks again, or it will start another war between vampires. The quirks are highly sought after, so a massive battle is inevitable. One for all containing massive strength and all for one, stealing multiple quirks from victims."

"What the fuck are they going to do with those quirks? Are they going to resurrect the vampire's who had it too?"

"That's a good question."

Aizawa sensei's tired gaze landed on me slowly.

"Because they are going to make Izuku the next holder of one for all."

My heart stopped and I took a step back.

"Eventually, they are going to make you a vampire, Izuku. And force one for all as your quirk."

I cringed at the possibilities of what's going to happen to me.

"It is not yet stated here who's going to inherit all for one. But surely we're going to stop that before they turn you into a vampire."

My emotions mixed inside me.

"I won't let that happen! I will not become their doll and I'll help the coven stop them!"

Aizawa sensei smirked.

"As you should, Izuku. I'm not even surprised with this project anymore, considering they've done much more disgusting practices."

Kacchan spoke up this time, he seems to be holding back his anger outburst.

"How many fucking project did they even had? How long have they been running?!"

Aizawa leaned back at the couch. "For as long as I can remember. They did many enough to ruin my life too." That took Kacchan and I by surprise. "Sensei..." He craned up his neck and stared at the ceiling. "The quirk destroying drug..." He mumbled. "Those were one of the early products they made. Going by the name, it's a drug that destroys a vampire's quirk factors. Now there's no such thing as a quirkless vampire, so basically, with that drug, a vampire will become a human too." That's scary... for a vampire. "On the previous coven I was in... A bunch of members were tasked on a mission to steal the first set of those drugs, I was included." He let out a sigh before he continued. "...and so was my partner... Shino. An inevitable battle occurred. We were winning but they just had to show off their new product at us." Sensei massaged his temples with his hand.

"They fired the drug as a bullet... And Shino took it for me."

My breath hitched.

"S-Sensei... could it be..."

"Yeah, she's your homeroom teacher."

Kacchan and I looked at each other.

"We were able to retreat. But not without her losing her vampire blood. She entirely became a human."

I felt like crying this time...

"Shino entered a comatose state for months, and for some whatever reason, she woke up... without her memories."

Aizawa sensei bent down his head low.

"The coven decided to let her go and let her live her life peacefully as a human with her human relatives. She only became a vampire because of me, after all." Aizawa sensei stood up from the sofa with the document in hand. "I decided to let her go too. I can never give her a peaceful, happy life when I'm constantly involved with vampires and their shits." Sensei headed for the door and grabbed the knob. "So take this as an advice from an old, worn out vampire." He turned the knob pulling the door open.

"Hold on to each other while you can. You'll never know when fate decides to separate you two forever."


End file.
